Behind Poetry And Scalpels
by BuyMeLiliesWhenImSad
Summary: AU. Callie Torres is forced to attend a poetry reading. She suddenly finds herself pulled towards this unknown world of literature and a certain blonde writer.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fanfiction like EVER and I actually never thought I was one for writing such thing. But here I am and in a great writing progress, too. I actually already got 3 chapters done. So if you like it, I'll keep writing. I might add that English isn't my main language so you may have to kindly dismiss the grammar errors. When that's said; ENJOY!

ALL CHARACTERS BELONGS TO SHONDA RHIMES!

Callie's POV.

She really couldn't figure out why she'd said yes to this. She wasn't a softy, she was badass and she wasn't interested in literature. The only books Callie owned were the ones from med. school and the ones her sister had tried more than once to get her to read… _with no luck_. Of course she had read books but not for her own enjoyable sake. That's why Callie doubted her sanity this minute. Why was she here? Why had she said yes when Addison had asked her to join her at this literature lecture… _or torture_? Callie simple didn't know. But here she was, sitting on a very uncomfortable wooden chair in a dusty library. Callie looked to her left side and studied her friend's face. She beamed with expectation; her eyes seemed alarmingly amped up with excitement but at the same time very content in this particular surrounding. Callie looked at Addison's unclad shoulders, they seemed relaxed, and her hands kept playing with a folder with the evening's program. Callie smiled and turned her head against the small stage… or _the sad excuse for a stage_. Addison really needed this evening out, seeing that her week had contained way too many lost battles to death. And frankly, Callie needed it too. But spending Friday night at a library wasn't what Callie pictured as a good way to forget about the horrible things they often faced as surgeons… _there's no booze_! But she was here, she was participating in her friend's love for literature and who knew, maybe it would turn out to be nice to have someone lecturing you?..._who was she kidding? She always hated being lectured. _Callie could always hide her face behind her hand and slightly close her eyes, if it got a little too much for her bad acting skills to keep pretending to enjoy the show.

"You're already bored, aren't you?" Addison asked with a sigh.

"No, no. I'm maybe not as excited about spending Friday night in this old, dusty building filled with books and not dancing people, as you are. But I'm here," Callie answered with a big cheesy grin. "I will listen, I promise!" Callie placed one hand upon her heart and winked at her friend.

That got a throaty laugh out of Addison which resonated in the room and almost broke the unbreakable silence a library holds. Addison cut her laugh off with her hand, "Yeah, you think you are so funny," she nudged her other arm against Callie's side. "Thank you," Addison mouthed and smiled before turning her head towards the door which squeaked open.

Callie just smiled back at her friend then pulled the program out from Addison's hands and studied it. "The Poetry Behind Poetry" the headline said. Callie screwed up her face… _Addison owed her a night out with free drinks indeed_! She opened the folder and skimmed it through. Nothing caught Callie's attention that was till her eyes landed on a picture. A picture of a captivating woman. Callie smiled, this woman was beautiful. It was almost as the woman's blue eyes reached her brown ones. This woman displayed so much life and kindness just from a miniature picture; Callie tilted her head and gently slid her index finger over the woman's lips. Callie knew they smiled at her, for her. And she couldn't help but think about how they might feel. How those golden locks would be to pull, how those deep blue eyes would turn black caused by the right touch… _her touch!_ As her mind twisted itself around this newfound source of gorgeousness, Addison poked Callie's side for her to return to reality. Callie's head snapped up and out of the sudden haze, and caused her to lightly kick the chair before her. It made a killer high sound in the dead room and got the serious literature loving faces to turn towards her, from all sides of the room, and Callie wished she could go hide between the large bookcases.

"You promised," Addison whispered. "She'll begin now. Shush"

Callie didn't answer, her tongue was caught between too much saliva and a dryness she hadn't felt before. She could swear that she was imagining, but the picture had become 3D and was now standing right in front of her so very much alive… _ooh,_ _that smile_!

"If everyone's ready, I'll like to introduce myself?" the woman from the picture said in an almost honey like voice.

Callie needed to gain her ability to swallow but wasn't in control of anything anymore. Her attempt to release her tongue from the roof of her mouth resulted in an awkward cough.

"Are you okay? Do you need some water?" the honey voice asked from the stage…_because now, now it was a stage_!

"Callie, she's talking to you," Addison said while hitting Callie's back. "Do you need water?"

"No, I'm good," she coughed once more.

"You sure?"

_That smile._ Callie couldn't make up what to say, those blue eyes locking with hers. All she felt was warmth and so alive as an unfamiliar feeling sat camp in her entire body. Callie only managed to nod in reassurance at the woman. Addison had stopped hitting her back as Callie's cough had subsided, and only drew gentle circles between her shoulder blades. Callie regained the steady rhythm in her lungs and collected herself, straightened her back and crossed her legs, her left ankle bobbing up and down in a nervous pace.

"Well, let's start now, shall we? My name is Arizona Robbins and I'm an author, as you may know. I'm here this evening to talk about my new poetry collecting called 'To all the worlds' which was released a few months ago. And I'm very excited to be…" Arizona's voice explained filling the now awakened library's atmosphere but was cut off by a beeping sound.

The room was soon filled with annoying sounds and sighs which caused Addison to cringe in her seat and hide her face behind her hands, clearly embarrassed by her friend's action.

"So embarrassing," Addison whined in a whisper.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry. Really, continue, I'm sorry," Callie apologized and fumbled with her phone to turn it to the off mute. Now she really wished she could hide behind the bookcases. Arizona just smiled at Callie and opened her book to start her lecture.

Callie felt herself being mesmerized, once again. Mesmerized and she didn't mind a bit. If this was how Addison wanted to spend all their Friday nights, heck even Saturday nights too, she wouldn't mind. As long as she got to hear that voice and watch that body… _those legs, wow_. And if she had to label herself as a softy for her to listen to this woman, Arizona Robbins, for the rest of her life, it wouldn't mind her, too. She'd label herself with all the labels in the world for Arizona to notice her…_to kiss her, to feel her, to eat her all up_. Callie shook her head and mentally slapped herself for thinking those thoughts. She hadn't even been into women that long and here she was, finding herself inside the woman in her thoughts. She couldn't help it, though. The only thing bringing her out of the gutter was the thought of this magical, writing…_writhing? _- angel not on the same page as her. The "liking girls" page. Nonetheless this evening had just turned out to be the best in a very long period of time, and it wasn't even started yet. Callie tucked the phone back in her purse and leaned her back against the chair, ready to be taken aback by this new world, she now was determined to get to know.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay next chapter is up since someone really wanted to have the interaction between our girls. It's quite longer than the first, so it'll have to do at least until tomorrow. So enjoy!

Arizona's POV.

Arizona forced herself to look in her book but somehow along the way, she ended up glancing at the raven haired woman in the back. The clumsy but very attractive woman in the back..._was she chewing her hair?_ As Arizona continued her lecture about how the poetry behind the poetry affects the world…_her world_, her mind constantly drifted off. Her tongue went on autopilot…_thank god she'd done this before_, it made it so much easier to concentrate on the beauty before her.

"I like to think of my work as portals to my soul, like looking through windows and finding a world yet to discover," Arizona told the listening crowd all the time looking to the back of the softly lit room.

It was as she was telling this to the mystery woman, like she was giving out information about her deepest secrets, and it just felt right. Arizona didn't see the other people in the room, she didn't hear the sounds coming from the heavy night traffic of Seattle, and she didn't notice the spotlight that was set on her. All she acknowledged was the light surrounding the obvious object of her newfound affection, the radiant smile that was almost too palpable for Arizona to handle. But it felt right; it felt like she was here just because of that woman. She was here to let this woman inside her poetry, into her world.

Arizona felt a shiver run through her entire body, as she once again was caught in between hazing thoughts and talking literary facts hidden with personal experience. She was being watched and not in the way she was used to being watched when she made lectures and performances. She pulled one of her best smiles off and couldn't control the flirtatious wink she send the smile off with…_why, Arizona, why? What just happened?_ Surprisingly the woman didn't seem to mind the wink seeing that she send a nervous grin back. _Wait, was she flirting?_

"So when I wrote "To all the worlds" I had to withdraw from the real world in order to fully connect with my words and that specific world. It's just something I need to do to be fully invested. I might come off as a terrible girlfriend and friend at that time, but I tell ya'll that I'm pretty good at making up for lost time," Arizona explained jokingly to the chuckling crowd.

She didn't know where the last part came from, she just went with the flow in her mind…_or gutter?_ And she had this odd need to explain that she in fact was a good girlfriend…_awesome even, if she should say so herself._

"Though you shouldn't ask my last girlfriend, she'd just tell you that I'm lying, because she never understood squat about me," she revealed with a nervous giggle.

The last statement got the raven haired beauty to listen more carefully, Arizona concluded seeing the grip the woman tightened to the chair's wooden sides. She straightened her back and tilted her head in a thoughtful angle…_god, did she just get even hotter_? Maybe she hadn't been wrong in sending the wink after all? And maybe the reaction to the last personal information…_directed towards the pool of brown prettiness_, was all there was needed for Arizona to know that, that woman she felt so completely in need of knowing actually wanted to know her as well and not just her writings.

"Thank you for coming here tonight, and listening while I babbled away. You were all very good at being quiet," she again winked at Callie and received an awkward but warm smile, and another light chuckling and an applause from the crowd.

"So, if you don't have any questions..?"

"Are you a lesbian?" Arizona was cut off by a pale looking man with a pair of spectacles framing his face.

"Um, yeah. Yes, I am a lesbian," Arizona kindly answered, her eyes searching for the other woman's.

"So all your poems are about and based on lesbian love and women worlds, then?" another man asked.

"No, sir. No, it's about love in general. Life in general. As a human being finds itself right in between the two worlds. Not in specific a world dominated of women who happen to love other women. Love is love… after all," Arizona felt like she had to defend her writings. She wasn't one to hide her choice of lifestyle, actually she was very much for showing it, but not like this. And not if it would label her as an author. The lesbian writer. She wanted to be read by any person, she wanted her poems to be interpreted in anyway and not just in the lesbian scenery. Arizona did find her inspiration in her love interests but that didn't circled the love down to only woman love, she needed to make that clear.

"Are there any further questions…concerning my new collection, that is?" Arizona asked wrinkling her nose and clenching her eyes small when the librarian turned on the bright light.

No one said anything, only gathered their belongings and making the floor shriek with the leg of the chairs' dance upon it.

"Well, in that case. Thank you, again, for coming tonight. I really enjoyed being here," Arizona smiled. "May you return to your homes safely."

With that the library was filled with an easy buzzing of people shrugging into their jackets and friendly chatting away, some walking towards Arizona to give her their thank you's and good wishing's for her further career.

As Arizona collected her things, with her back turned away from the line of chairs, she felt an almost unnoticeable poke on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and locked eyes with a pair of nervous, brown orbs.

"H-hi," Callie stuttered.

"Hey," Arizona smiled.

"You, um.. You're beautiful.. I, I mean. Your work, poems, are beautiful…crap," It was obvious to Arizona that this woman swallowed a big lump in her throat.

"Thank you, I'm glad you liked it..?" Arizona smiled wanting to know who she was talking to.

"Callie. Callie Torres."

"Callie Torres. Glad you liked it, Callie," Arizona beamed. _Callie… Callie was a beautiful name, it suited her very nicely._

Callie nodded and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt while nervously looking at her feet. Arizona couldn't help but smile.

"You often go to readings and lectures like this?" Arizona was curious to know what had got Callie to attend.

"Yes, I.. No, actually no," Callie laughed nervously. "My friend over there," Callie pointed at Addison who was on the phone which got Addison to wave at them, "She likes stuff like this. I haven't been to a poetry-thingy before. I just tagged along. But she kinda thinks you're pretty special, I.. I mean your writings," Callie revealed.

"Oh, so you don't know me? I mean, you haven't read any of my collections?"

"Honestly, no. I wish I had but being a doctor doesn't give me much time to explore the literary field."

"Wow, you're a doctor?"

"More like a surgeon," Callie shrugged.

"Well, nice to meet you, Dr. Torres," Arizona flirted and stretched her hand out to start a handshake which Callie took.

She felt all her worlds collide, stars and newly mowed lawns mixed altogether, as they shook hands. This was a feeling so very rare and indescribable. Arizona felt above all good feelings which the surprising look in her eyes very well mirrored.

"Nice to meet you too, Arizona Robbins," Callie shot her a sexy wink and then looked at their still joined hands.

They just stood there for what felt like hours, days, years, their gazes once awhile shifting from joined hands to glowing eyes. None of them saying anything. It wasn't until Addison startled them with her presence, they recognized their long time of handholding.

"Sorry to interrupt but we gotta go, Cal. Mark and Little Grey are meeting us at Joe's in 5."

"Um, o-kay," Callie managed to tell her friend.

"I'm Addison Montgomery, by the way. And I really admire you," Addison offered her hand.

Realizing Arizona had to let go of Callie's hand to shake Addison's, she got sad. She really didn't want to let this smooth, strong, surgeon hand slip out of her own. So as awkward as it might look, she offered her left hand to Addison, crossing over hers and Callie's joined hands.

"Thank you, Mss. Montgomery," Arizona blushed at the weird and very uncomfortable position she'd made, but then caught Callie's eyes which made her relax once again.

"So?" Addison tried. "So, Cal?"

"What, Addie?"

"So! Go. Joe's. Drinks. On me. Or Mark. You choose."

"Oh, yeah. Joe's," Callie shook her head. "I gotta go, I guess. Thank you for a very…interesting lecture," their hands slipped away from each other with two big sighs.

"My pleasure," Arizona answered a bit taken over by the loss of Callie's hand. "If you're interested, I sorta have another lecture coming up. I mean, if you'd want to hear it… again?" Arizona drew invisible circles on the floor before her with her left shoe tip.

"I would!"

"Really?"

"Really, really," Callie smiled, the smile mirrored the one on Arizona's face.

"Tomorrow, same place, 9am."

"I'll be there!"

"Okay, okay. Now that we've located your whereabouts for tomorrow, it's time for drinks," Addison smirked. "Good night, Mss. Robbins."

Both Callie and Arizona blushed, not knowing what to say or do.

"Hey! Why don't you join us?" Addison asked winking at Callie.

"For drinks?" Arizona questioned wearing a not so well hidden and excited smile.

"Yes."

"I'd love to," Arizona shouldered her bag and suddenly felt nervous. Her nervousness was shot down, though…_as much as possible in this situation_, as she locked eyes with brown beauty and all three women headed for the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, I promised a new chapter today and what's better than letting it be a morning treat?**

Callie's POV

Callie stole glances at the very attractive blonde before her every now and then, she just couldn't help herself. And after she'd stopped counting her consuming of various drinks, she really didn't matter that her gawking didn't go unnoticed. So what, Arizona was allowed to know that she was so obviously checking her out…_she was hot_! Callie downed a shot.

"Wow, what's got you rolling, Torres?" Mark Sloan asked his friend even though the sexual tension between the blonde and the brunette was as clear as rain on a windshield.

"Shut it, Mark!"

"I think the poetry hit home," Addison smirked, smiling at Arizona.

Callie downed another shot still looking at Arizona who only sipped to what would be her forth beer; yes, Callie had eyed the writer all night. Arizona just grinned at Callie and her cockiness.

The bar buzzed with chatter and clinking, with the jukebox's shuffling and attempt on being the perfect DJ for everyone. Callie eyed Little Grey and Mark particularly sucking each other's tongues out and downed the last shot on the table.

"One more round?" Callie asked the group to be kind but actually she only wanted to know if Arizona was interested…_in getting the hell out of this hole with her._

"Yes, I'd like a.." Addison tried but was cut off by Callie.

"Arizona, you want a drink… or another beer?" she gave her the best possible smile she managed at this amount of alcohol flowing in her veins.

"I really think I should get goi-" Arizona stopped midsentence when noticing Callie's not so subtle pout. "But on other thoughts, it'd be nice with another beer, thanks," she tilted her head and licked her lips in one sensually swish with the tip of her tongue.

Callie lost all reasonable thoughts there had been left the minute Arizona licked her lips…_had it really happened or was she just imagining it?_ She really hoped it had been real. As Callie wobbled towards the bar trying to figure out what to do next, she was dragged out of her trail of thoughts by a hand on her lower back.

"I figured I could join you," Arizona smiled and dragged the hand on Callie in lazy patterns, which caused goose bumps to pop up everywhere on Callie's skin.

Callie swallowed a breath and hissed out a sound caused only by this sexual attraction and tension she'd contained this whole evening and night. Arizona chuckled, clearly aware of the affect her touch had on the other woman.

"So, since I agreed to one more drink, let it be on me," Arizona requested sending Callie one killer smile.

"Um, no way!" Callie spilled out, wanting to buy this round only and only for this gorgeous woman.

"Callie, you're drunk and I'll bet the next round on you not being able to locate your card, for you to actually pay for the drinks?" Arizona laughed.

"Um, no way! I got it coverrrrredd," Callie drawled trying to resist the surge of pure lust and desire to ravish the blonde with heated kisses and roaming hands right there, right now.

Before Callie was able to turn her head and speak up her order, she felt a humming rush through every fiber of her body. She was floating outside her skin…_don't open your eyes, don't open your eyes_. Callie wanted nothing more than to feel like this forever but before she knew it, her lips was left alone. But the feeling surprisingly remained. She did in fact open her eyes but only to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Her eyes connected with those crazily blue eyes and just then, Callie felt her lower back be released from Arizona's hold on her. The world spun and made her dizzy, the blue before her made her forget everything she'd ever craved. Because now she knew all there was to crave in this world…_and all those other worlds Arizona had talked about earlier_, was standing right in front of her and had kissed her to heights seconds before.

"Sure, you got it covered?" Arizona teased, wearing an incredibly sexy grin.

All Callie was capable of doing was letting out the moan that had been screaming in the back of her throat, so she did.

"Wow," Arizona whispered, obviously very fond of what she was looking at.

Callie didn't even try to hide the moan or the blush, she simply didn't care if the blonde knew she totally had loved, what just had happened. The goofy grin was pretty much saying it anyway.

"Hey, what's taking you so long?" Addison complained, joining the women in the bar, oblivious to what had just happened.

When Callie didn't spoke, Arizona squeezed her eyes shot and then turned and looked at the thirsty redhead.

"We couldn't decide, um.. Callie doesn't know where her credit card is. I just, I wanted to help her…find it, you know. Or maybe pay but she wouldn't let me and I really wanted to help, because it really isn't a big deal me paying for my own drink. Or for anyone else's drink. I mean, not that I often buy women drinks. I just, I mean.. Only the really pretty ones," Arizona rambled not realizing that Addison may have caught up on what got her drink delayed.

"That's a nice story, you should strive to become a writer," Addison laughed and ordered her own drink. "I'll leave you guys to it then, and I'll go look for a man since you two obviously need to find a solution to your paying situation," the redhead winked and left the two women to themselves.

"Well…that was awkward. Sorry," Arizona said playing with the lip of a small bowl of nuts on the counter.

Callie felt her heart shatter to the floor…_why did she apologize? Hadn't she liked the kiss? Did she regret it?_ Callie felt stupid for actually believing this beautiful woman wanted to kiss her, of course it had only been a weak moment with the beer kicking in on the blond! Her chin dropped to her chest and all the alcohol withdrew itself entirely from her body. Now Callie only wished for there to be some smoothly way to leave this awkward conversation and situation, but her feet had glued themselves to the floor. She felt so small for a badass, kickass, rockstar surgeon.

"Sorry…for the rambling and the really bad explanation," Arizona hurried. "Sorry for that, not for…you know…the other thing," she smiled and lifted Callie's chin up with her index finger.

"You're not?" Callie had to ask still so very insecure.

"I'm not."

"Really?"

"Really, really!" Arizona chuckled.

"So…" Callie sighed, relief clearly running through her body now. "Why did you do it?" she just needed to know the answer.

Arizona hesitated but then spoke.

"Because I couldn't help myself," she admitted.

"Oh is that so?"

"So, so!" Arizona smirked, removing her finger from Callie's chin to softly circle her right jaw-line.

Callie swallowed another lump in her throat and knew she had to look ridiculous. But that didn't matter…_Arizona had kissed her because she wanted to_!

Glancing at her watch, Arizona withdrew her hand from Callie's face which got Callie to clip a breath.

"I need to go now, it's late and I've got another lecture tomorrow, as you know," Arizona smiled apologetically.

"Yes, I do know. And if you still want me…" Callie said, wishing she could rewind time and take back that sentence and bury it, as far away from her mouth as possible. "…there. I mean, if your offer's still standing, I'd like to come?" She tried to regain some of her lost pride.

Arizona's giggling went straight to Callie's core. She felt a sweet rumbling between her thighs and knew that even if Arizona was to back out of her offer, she'd still be going anyway. She just couldn't help herself.

"I'd love for you to come, Callie," Arizona said as she leaned in to place a tender kiss on Callie's one cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow then," She announced, throwing two bills on the bar counter. "Next round's on me," with that she winked at Callie, waved at their table and exited the bar.

"I WILL buy you coffee tomorrow!" Callie shouted against the nearly closed door, a big smile attached from ear to ear as she joined her friends at the table once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Alright next chapter is up. Let's see how Arizona's next lecture goes**.

Arizona's POV

The sun beamed unto Arizona's face as she trailed her fingertips over the old, wooden table in the library. The clock told her that she had about 30 minutes to gather herself and remember her presentation. She just couldn't stop thinking about last night. It still surprised her that she'd said yes to join Callie and Addison, but she was even more surprised by her courage to screw all reservations and common sense, and just kiss the drunkenness out of the raven haired beauty. And it really hadn't been her intention to lick her lips like she'd done, but she'd been looking at Callie's lips the entire night. The full, Bordeaux colored lips that had been drowning shot upon shot, and Arizona could almost taste them. But the 'almost' hadn't been enough and with her being a very sore drinker, 4 beers was all she needed to gain courage. To kiss the woman. To kiss the woman she really wanted to get to know…and now she was going to see her again. Arizona's face shone brighter than the Seattle sun, which wasn't even saying enough, but she was shining. Indeed she was shining. That was till she glanced at her watch.

"Umpfh," Arizona gasped and rubbed her hands together.

In mere seconds she was about to walk up before a room full of people, something she'd done countless of times the last couple of years, but this morning it all just seemed so scary to her. Arizona didn't exactly know if Callie planned on really showing up today, seeing that she actually already had heard the lecture…_but one can always hope_. Today's lecture was just as the one she'd been giving last night, but today she also had the pleasure of signing books if someone should be interested. Arizona grabbed her books and some pens, shouldered her bag and then heading for the big room…_please be there!_

Arizona couldn't catch the sight of the Latina, she had so suddenly kissed last night and feared that it maybe had been to bold of her to even hope, that she'd show up. As Arizona sighed, turning away from the light chatting crowd, she shook her shoulders…_just talk, she's not there_. She deeply inhaled and tried not to look disappointed when she again turned to greet the awaiting crowd.

"My name is Arizona Robbins and I'm an author, as you may know. I'm here today to talk about my new poetry collection called 'To all the worlds' which was released a few months ago. And I'm very excited to be here. This is like showing off your baby," Arizona giggled getting a round of chuckles out of the audience.

As Arizona's lecture was coming to an end, her heart still hadn't found the true joy she usually had during these moments of her career. Callie had blown her off. She wanted to be mad at her but mostly her anger turned toward herself for being so naïve. Thinking that a beautiful surgeon was to be interested in her, a writer, was just stupid. The same writer that had kissed her totally without thought…_stupid, stupid, dumb, dumber, dumbest!_ Arizona mentally slapped, kicked and cursed at herself for always screwing things up.

"So to wrap it up, do any of you have any questions..?" Arizona finished just wanting to get home and maybe hit something, smash something.

"Did you always know you would be a writer growing up?" A teenage girl asked, clearly nervous judging by the shakiness in her voice.

"Actually, no. I always wanted to become a florist," Arizona smiled.

"So why didn't you?"

"Because life always bites you in the ass at some point. And I got bit alright," the room was filled with sounds of all kinds of chuckles.

"I've read that your first poetry collection was based on one piece of clothing, is that correct?" An elderly woman asked.

"Yes, in fact it was a light brown t-shirt. With a coffee spot, I might add," Arizona answered with a laugh. "And to those of you unfamiliar with that book, it's called 'Pictures of a touch', if you should wanna read it."

"How many books have you written?" A man called.

"Whoa, let me count for a second," she joked pulling her face into a pondering grin which again got the crowd to chuckle in delight of this so down-on-earth writer. "I've managed to write 4 poetry collections and 7 children's books…that have been published," she told the waiting ears. "I've got so much material that haven't seen daylight yet and might not ever."

Sensing it was time for the signing and the desire to get home…_and maybe just curl up in bed and then smash something afterwards_, she asked for one last question.

"I've got one," a voice from the back of the room spoke up.

Arizona, realizing who that voice belonged to, instinctively straightened her back and neck. She really wanted not to come off as an eager teenager boiling with want and anger, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't control herself regarding that woman.

"Let me hear it!" Arizona requested trying not to sound too keen.

"If you were to meet someone, then ask them to meet you…let's say at a library, but didn't give them your phone number for them to get a hold on you, if something like…let's say a surgery, came up and they missed…let's say a lecture. What would you do then?"

"Well," Arizona felt stupid for being mad and disappointed now. "I'd definitely tell them that I wasn't mad at them for turning up late," she couldn't help feeling lighter by the second.

"Okay, just curious," Callie shrugged with a wink and stalked towards the stage in all her voluptuous glory.

Arizona dropped her jaw and lost all words, which rarely happened, she was a word-juggler for god's sake. But the sight before her was more than words were ever able to describe…_how could anyone look that good at 11am?_ Arizona snapped out of her haze suddenly remembering that she was in public, as an official writer. She rose and bowed for her clapping audience, shooting them her best smile.

A woman rushed by Callie to get to Arizona before the Latina, handing all Arizona's poetry collections to the writer.

"Can you please sign these for me?" the woman pleaded.

"Wow, you've got'em all? I'm very impressed," Arizona smiled at her fan and started signing.

"To Emily, please," she requested.

Arizona did as she was asked but continued locking her eyes with Callie's, who'd leaned herself against the wall beside the stage. Her position bringing out her cleavage…_an extremely good cleavage to engulf_, making it impossible for Arizona to pay attention to the signing she was doing. Arizona moved in her seat behind the desk, eager to get her hands on the Latina…_in a hug for starters_. She hurried through the rest of the line, smiling and shaking hands meanwhile Callie kept herself busy by staring Arizona down. And Arizona didn't mind at all. She felt a twitch in her entire body, a rush of excitement spread between her thighs, and that only because she was looking at her. It made her feel very good.

"How much?"

Arizona looked up from her desk and caught the two glowing, brown orbs she'd become addicted to all of a sudden.

"What?" Arizona chuckled, not really understanding why Callie would ask such question.

"How much for your newest book?" She smiled.

"I suppose you found your credit card?" Arizona teased.

"Ha ha, you should have been a comedian, you know, with such good jokes," Callie mocked trailing her fingertips over the back of one book placed on Arizona's desk.

"I am actually a very high ranked comedian when I'm not giving poetic lectures," Arizona smirked at Callie when she suddenly couldn't hold her hand back anymore. Grabbing Callie's hand that was playing with the book's cover, she carefully pulled her down so they were on eye-level. "But I'll give you the book for free."

"Really?"

"Really, really!" Arizona mirrored their conversation banter from yesterday and Callie obviously remembering, seeing that she threw Arizona a big, sexy smile.

"Could you make it out to me then? I, um.. I mean. Sign it?"

"Of course! I'll sign it" Arizona opened one copy of her book and started to write.

**For Callie,**

**One cough I definitely didn't find annoying.**

**xxx - **_**Arizona Robbins**_

Callie laughed noticing what Arizona was writing. As she handed the signed copy to Callie, Arizona smirked; she knew she was capable of charming pants off women…_and she had her mind set on one specific one._

"So how about I buy you that cup of coffee?" Callie asked kind of timidly.

"That is one good way of making up for you almost ditching me," Arizona stated with a flick of her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So, I left you with Callie and Arizona going for coffee. Let's see how Callie feels...**

Callie's POV

It's been 5 days now. 5 days since she'd bought the beautiful blonde coffee. Callie was sitting in the doctor's lounge at Seattle Grace Mercy West, deep in thought and playing with her phone between her fingers. It…_the coffee date_, had only lasted for about an hour or so because she was being paged back to the hospital. The look on Arizona's face had gone from ridiculously sweet and hot to an adoringly cute pout…_still unbelievably hot though! _when she'd told her. Callie loved the fact that she got to discover more and more features and traits about this magical woman, who'd so suddenly flopped down from heaven and straight into her loveless life. God might love her after all, she was sure. After they'd said their goodbye's and participated in an awkward hug which then had grown into a mutual yearn of never letting go, they had had to disentangle themselves from each other's embrace. But had Callie had the choice, she'd stayed forever. The coconut-y scent of Arizona got her all hypnotized and she'd nuzzled into the crook of her neck, not realizing that it might be way too soon to enjoy her scent like this. Arizona hadn't shown discomfort on the contrary she'd even leaned into Callie's touch…_hadn't she_? Well, now it was 5 days and many, many hours since she'd had the pleasure of feeling the coconut scent mingle in the air surrounding the talented writer, and Callie felt excited about the whole situation but still she couldn't help feeling slightly sad. She hadn't heard from Arizona since they'd hugged goodbye both promising to text the other, since they now had exchanged numbers…_and even addresses too_, so they could talk more.

Callie lifted the phone from one hand to the other, spun it between fingers stalling what she knew she had to do, if she wanted to stay sane. But how come she always turned out to be the one who made the first move? It was always her to first surrender her feelings and look what that'd done to her life? For once Callie had really been hoping that Arizona would send her a text, not only because Callie didn't want to be the one showing off her desperate need to be around the other woman but mainly because she needed the conformation. The conformation of Arizona actually wanting to see her again. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a beep. Callie looked at her phone almost not wanting to actually read the arrived message…_what if it wasn't her?_

**You good for coffee? – A**

Callie didn't know what to make out of the message. Was she inviting her for another cup of coffee, was she mad that Callie hadn't been contacting her, was she totally calm and this message was just like any other message she'd send out asking someone for coffee? Wait, had she typed it and then pressed the 'send to all'-button, hoping some chick on her contact list would agree? Maybe she hadn't heard from Arizona because she'd had a busy schedule with her wooing the tail of women she obviously had lurking behind her?

Another beep stopped her thoughts.

**Are you dead? – A**

_What's with that_? Callie frowned and read the message once again. A… A, coffee? Addison! Callie's face lit up realizing it was in fact Addison who'd asked if she was dead and not Arizona. She double checked the number for the first time since the first beep and drew a sigh of relief. Why hadn't she checked the number before reaching all those crazy conclusions about Arizona's intentions?

**God, you scared me!  
><strong>**I'm good…for coffee…in 5? – C**

**Addie is just fine.  
><strong>**See you there.**

Callie tugged her phone back in the pocket of her lab coat and rose to head for the coffee cart. She hadn't a surgery before 4pm, so she had time to enjoy her coffee and maybe kill her friend. As she walked the halls of the hospital a sudden wave of not giving a damn thing rushed through her body, because she knew she wanted to see Arizona again also if she had to be the one making the first move, to indicate that to the blonde. Callie pulled out her phone once more and quickly typed…_a silent plea for a future love life_.

**Hey Arizona,  
><strong>**I was wondering if you'd like to grab a bite or something if, of course, you've got the time?  
><strong>**And want to! It's OK if you're not up for it, I totally understand.  
><strong>**Well, let me know.  
><strong>**- Callie Torres.**

Callie pressed send and for one second wished that she hadn't. The text could probably have been less desperate and insecure. She hit her forehead with the phone as she slid into the cue, closing her eyes and mumbling to herself, then tugging the phone back into its place.

"Way to go, Callie. Smooth. Who wouldn't wanna date you now? Jeez."

"That's some pep-talk you've got going there," Addison mocked sliding into the cue behind her friend.

"Well I need a pep-talk. I suck, Addie!"

"When did you found out?" Addison placed one hand before her mouth to emphasize her being surprised and shocked.

"Shut up! I really suck."

"Really, really?" Addison laughed, imitating Callie and Arizona's little game on words.

"Okay, stop that! Not nice."

"Fine. But what's got your panties in a twist this afternoon?"

Callie paid for their coffee and accepted the big, warm cup handing the other one to her friend. She took a big sip, enjoying the heath radiating all the way down to her toes, then she breathed and sighed all at the same time.

"I haven't heard from Arizona since, you know…our coffee date, if you can call the hour we spent together, me just sitting there looking at her like a fool while she talked about moonbeams, coffee places and penguins," Callie explained while the two women headed for a bench near the window.

"Hold it… penguins?" Addison raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. But that's not the important thing, Addie. We hugged goodbye like in…starting out as an awkward embrace but then turned into something so much…more, you know? And I accidentally - sort of - in a way - sniffed her hair," Callie admitted while blushing.

"CALLIE TORRES, YOU SNIFFED HER HAIR?"

"While I kinda nuzzled in to the crook of her neck. But she smelled so good! Addie, I tell you, coconuts will forever have a whole new meaning to me," Callie couldn't hide the big smile that had worked its way up all the way from her stomach…_or was it thighs?_

"And now you kinda think you've scared her off?"

"Yes!" Callie's smile faded.

"That explains your lousy pep-talk," Addison smirked bumping her elbow into Callie's side.

"I'm being serious. What am I suppose to do? I really wanna see her again, I told her in the text I send just before meeting with you. But I kinda think it blows, I really do suck sometimes. This woman thing is so confusing."

"What's with the sudden insecurity today, Cal? Wait, you texted her? What did you write and more importantly…what did she answer?" Addison's eager voice didn't help Callie's nerves a bit.

Callie pulled out her phone for what seemed like the 100th time this day and was about to show Addison the text in her outbox, when she saw the little red '1' in the right corner of the display indicating that she had one missed message.

"Ooooh," Addison squealed.

Callie quickly turned the screen away from the redheads curious peeking and read the message.

**Callie, sorry I haven't contacted you these last few days.  
><strong>**I had some things to sort out and write. BUT; I'd really love to grab a bite or something.  
><strong>**I'm SO up for it. Now you know!  
>How's Friday?<br>****xxx – Arizona**

Callie's face wasn't able to contain the enormous smile breaking its way through. Soft squealing sounds burst through her clenched teeth and very spread lips, making Addison laugh out loud and curl her arms around her stomach to ease her cramps.

"I suppose it was a good text," Addison managed to get out through her fit of laughter.

Callie just nodded not able to form any words…_she wasn't upset or mad or anything. Just..wow_! She didn't care what things Arizona had had to sort out because she'd just said yes to go out with her.

"Well, aren't you suppose to reply?"

Looking down at her phone and re-reading the text again, she typed her reply.

**Friday's perfect. I'll pick you up at 7pm.  
><strong>**x – Callie**

As fast as she'd replied the blonde, she got another reply.

**I can't wait!**

Smiling she copied Arizona's message and pressed send, then tugging the phone back in her pocket once again.

Addison's laugh was all gone instead she was wearing a smile obviously very pleased on her friend's behalf. Callie, suddenly realizing that she had invited Arizona out spoke out loud.

"I have a date on Friday!"

"You so do!"

With that the two surgeons rose to resume to their work for the day, Callie never losing the smile on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for the great response. One reviewer told me that they loved this story because it was so different from most stories, which warmth to my very soul. Thank you!**

**AN/2: Also, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Ellie. Because I like making her smile.**

**AN/3: Hope you're still alive after your 10hour workday, Lianne.**

**AN/4: Okay, I've rambled enough. It's date night. You excited? I'm excited! This will be the longest chapter so far, I'm sure you don't mind.**

**And oh yeah, this chapter will contain a bit of sweet touchin' – yay!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV<p>

"That oughta do it," Arizona said tidying the pillows on her bed with a satisfied nod.

It was Friday. It was that Friday. The one she'd been looking forward to the last 2 days…_or her entire life?_ Her date with Callie, a drop dead gorgeous woman and top that a kickass Orthopedic surgeon. Arizona felt guilty for not texting her earlier, for making Callie think that she didn't want to know her at all, but truth be told, Arizona had chickened out. What was she suppose to do? Just pick up her phone and write 'You know, I like you. I really like you like in…really! And I want to know you better; I want to know about your favorite flavor of ice-cream, the things that makes you wanna puke, the one's that makes you wanna cry tears of joy. I want to know which weekday you prefer; which one is your fish-day and which one is the stay-in-bed kinda day. I want to know everything that makes your heart spin and flutter, what makes your toes curl and eyes sparkle. Basically I just want to know everything that makes you the incredibly woman that you are. Oh and, please call me.' …._nah, not gonna happen_! Arizona had therefore nervously awaited the situation to see if Callie would contact her.

And luckily for Arizona Callie actually did contact her. Arizona had forced herself out of her chicken coop and replied, throwing in a very tiny white lie. She had _after all_ been thinking, trying to sort out all her feelings towards this woman who had turned her knees into jelly in just a few days. And she had been writing, indeed she had been writing. All of a sudden she had felt her head floating around WITH her heart, making Arizona dizzy and confused top that with the need to see and feel Callie again, Arizona might have looked like a headless chicken. So she'd done what always helped her in that state of mind; she'd written and she'd written the best way she could.

"Ouch!" she yelped when bumping her bare toe into her dresser. "For the love of…" Arizona jumped around on one foot trying to rub the burn out of the other with her hands.

Feeling the burn subside, she blew cool air onto her toe before dumping it to the bedroom floor again. Clapping her hands to kick-start herself, Arizona breathed. "Great!"

She looked around her bedroom which was neatly done, even though she really didn't planned on bringing Callie into her bedroom this soon…_only dreamed about it_, she was a gentleman-ish woman after all and all she wanted was to get Callie to open up and talk about herself. And then eventually she'd definitely want to invite the raven haired beauty into her bedroom. _No, she needed to invite her_!

Roaming through both dresser and closet, she finally settles with a light blue dress which showed off her perfectly smooth legs…_if she should say so herself_. The fabric clinging to her chest in a way that made her cleavage pop in a sexy but not too sexy kind of seduction. Sliding by the mirror in the small corridor, Arizona nodded confidently to her reflection.

"I might not be high educated but I sure do look like one," she reassured herself.

A knock on the front door startled her and made her look at the watch placed above that said door. 6:50…_eagerness; I like that_! She straightened out the imaginable crumples on her dress and inhaled a deep breath, and then she headed for the door to let her new…_girlfriend?_ - source of love craving in.

"Good-good evening, Arizonahh," Callie stuttered.

Arizona needed a minute…_or 4 hours!- _to actually gain her ability to think let alone form words. Callie was standing in the hall way making the usually grey and dour apartment building glow. Her curves were nicely put to show in the tight black dress, leaving her shoulders and neck naked, and her hair freely caressing the fabric framing her…_freaking eatable,_ breasts. And those heels! Arizona was utterly happy. She was so completely happy that she'd tossed the florist dream aside and started writing, that she'd agreed to do lectures and therefore ended up here today, going on a date with this stunning woman.

"Hi," Arizona mastered shooting Callie a smile she hoped would cover her lack of words.

"Sorry I'm early," Callie apologized while checking out Arizona's figure not so discreetly.

"It's perfect," Arizona hurried not taking her eyes away from Callie's lips.

"It is?"

"Um, I mean. Yes. Or I was actually all set, so. Yes, perfect," Arizona tried brushing a stray of her hair behind her ear.

"Well, you look great, that's for sure," Callie smiled.

"Thank you, Callie. You look kinda amazing yourself," Arizona beamed at Callie. "Do you wanna come inside?"

Arizona didn't know where that question had come from? And she really wished she could become speechless sometimes…_great, now she thinks you only want to have sex with her!_

"Um, sure. Why not?"

Closing the door behind Callie, Arizona shook her shoulders and turned to look at the guest…_was she just checking out my ass?_ Arizona smiled not knowing what else to do.

"So," Callie drew. "How long have you been living here?"

"About 3 years, I suppose. But not here, in this apartment I mean. I've only lived here for about 14 months,"

"Oh, I see. How come you moved?" Callie fidgeted with the strap of her purse.

"Well...my girlfriend and I broke up, and it was her apartment we were living in, so I kinda had to move," Arizona announced not knowing if it would make the Latina mad or sad or even scared, but she felt the need to tell this woman everything about her, so she knew that she really was committed in getting to know her just as much as she was willing to let Callie get to know her.

"O-okay, I guess that's only fair," Callie smiled shyly and then caught a glint of the watch above the door. "We should probably get going. I made reservations at 7:30."

"Oh, of course. Let me just grab my purse," Arizona perked up, finding her purse and opening the door once again. "Let's…wait where are we going?"

* * *

><p>3 hours later the two women were eating ice cream and strawberries at a small restaurant. Arizona unable to take her eyes off of Callie for the whole evening…<em>God, she was beautiful<em>, played with her spoon in the small crystal bowl and grinned like a fool.

"What?" Callie mused while finishing her dessert.

"Nothing," Arizona chuckled.

"Say it!"

"You used to live in the basement of the Seattle Grace Hospital?" she couldn't contain her detained laughter anymore. "And you made a man walk, and Suduko's calms you down," Arizona couldn't help falling harder and harder for this woman. "That's some pretty interesting informations."

"Seattle Grace Mercy West!"

"What?"

"My hospital merged with Mercy West," Callie deadpanned.

"Your hospital, huh?" Arizona raised a cocky eyebrow. "Okay, you use to live in the basement of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Better?" Arizona teased slowly reaching out for the other woman's hand.

"No, actually. We hadn't merged with Mercy West when I lived in the basement, so Seattle Grace is just fine," Callie tried to hide the need to burst out laughing but failed.

"Not one for making up your mind, I see," Arizona still teasing and loving the way Callie's laugh erupted the almost silent restaurant. Her hand now resting upon Callie's caused a wave of heat to run through her arm and settle in her pounding heart.

"It depends."

"On what?"

"On what's on my mind."

Arizona's heart couldn't decide what to do. Should it pound like crazy or should it skip a beat or simply just entirely stop? Lost in Callie's last sentence she squeezed her hand, the smile she received made her heart go crazy once again and in that instant she knew that she was a goner, for good…_like the greatest goodness ever experienced_. Their hands were meant to fit each other's, their smiles were meant to hit the other and their lips were made simply to pour love and life into each other's mouth and soul. It wasn't heard to decipher.

Arizona was dragged out of her silent love definition by the loss of Callie's hand below her own. She looked confused at the brunette who was now standing.

"Are you coming?" Callie smiled bobbing her head towards the door.

"Wh-what, where?"

"They're closing, Arizona," Callie chuckled and reached her hand out for Arizona to grab and raise herself into standing position.

"Oh. Oh!" Suddenly realizing that Callie hadn't withdrawn her hand because she felt uncomfortable. "Wait, we haven't paid!"

"What planet have you been on? I just paid, Arizona," Callie laughed flashing her credit card, obviously enjoying the flushed look on Arizona's face.

"Um, okay. I was just…"

Pulling Arizona close by the hand, Callie kissed the flushed cheek and crashed Arizona's attempt on bailing herself out of her current state of mind.

"Let's get out of here, poetess!"

* * *

><p>The drive home had been filled with stolen glances and light singing along to the radio, which pleased Arizona to her very core. She didn't want this evening…<em>this date<em>, to ever end. She wanted more than anything to invite the attractive woman inside, but figured it probably wouldn't be the right thing to do seeing that she actually already had done that hours earlier…_but_!

Leaning against the door Arizona didn't know where to go from here. What did Callie want? What did Callie need? Did she want her to kiss her goodnight or only do the hugging-thing? Arizona sighed and briefly closed her eyes just to gather herself and all the hurricane thoughts racing through her head. And then it all went black…_no, pink. Wait, light blue or turquoise. Green? Definitely red and orange and purple. Pink, pink, pink._

She couldn't open her eyes even if she wanted to. Her hands instinctively tangled themselves in dark curls pulling the extraordinary feeling as close as possible. Arizona felt her moist lips being sucked and possessed, and gladly participated in her own assault. Needing more she opened her mouth just an inch to see what reaction that'd cause, and she wasn't disappointed. Heaven was brought to her by the contact of the other woman's tongue mingling itself with Arizona's moans and heavy breathing. She couldn't resist anymore and sucked the newly welcomed organ in her mouth, getting a small jump and a throaty moan from its owner. The burn in Arizona's lungs started to rise and the need for oxygen was inevitable. Parting their lips she almost fainted with the sudden given air, luckily she was still leaning against the door…_more like pressed against it. _Arizona opened her eyes and was met with a pair of glowing, brown orbs and a deep breath brushing over her face. It had to be the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. And she had to feel those lips again. So she pulled Callie in by her neck and crashed their mouths in another searing kiss.

It felt natural. It felt right. It felt unlike anything she'd ever felt. It just felt. Arizona slowly slid the one hand not holding Callie in place by her neck, down the Latina's shoulder only to continue its way towards the swell of her breast. She hesitated for a split second but when she felt a hand squeezing her ass, she knew what to do. Go with the flow…_and what a flow_! She softly stroked the breast before squeezing the mound, moaning at the feeling of flesh completely filling her palm so perfectly. Arizona circled the small bud and felt it harden between her thumb and index finger. Still searching for every nook and cranny of Callie's mouth with her tongue, she pressed their bodies closer together, shivering with the full-on body contact. She really wanted to tear off that dress and have a look of what it covered, which majestic curves and wonders it hid from the world…_her world_. Arizona knew it had to be perfect though, she couldn't imagine it otherwise. She would fondle and stroke it until she had Callie begging for more, she would tease her just the right amount and then she would thrust deep into the awaiting and wet entrance with her skilled fingers, enjoying the moans her actions would cause. Arizona could almost feel Callie around her fingers and having the woman assaulting her mouth and ass, as Arizona was picturing her in her mind, almost made her scream. As Callie was about to cradle Arizona's ass with both hands, the doorknob poked her side and she yelped causing the Latina to withdraw her hands and mouth completely.

"What's wrong?" Callie panted.

"Doorknob. Doorknob assault," massaging the spot where the doorknob had caused pain, Arizona blushed at Callie.

"Oh! I thought…I mean, I thought you didn't wanted..."

Realizing Callie thought her yelp was caused by her attempt on grabbing her by the ass, she quickly wanted to let Callie know that she had indeed liked that idea.

"Don't," Arizona smiled. "I liked it…a lot!" she emphasized the last word and smiled.

"Really?

"Really, really," Arizona giggled pulling Callie in for another kiss, this time making it a sweet reassurance.

Breaking the kiss Callie hummed and once again leaning in to close the gap between them, pecking Arizona's lips.

"I'll see you around, I guess?"

"No."

"No?"

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Arizona grinned.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Callie teased.

"You would too!"

"Nah," Callie drawled pulling her face into a thinking look. When it got a light slap on her arm from the blonde she hurried, "Okay, yes. Yes I would!"

"Smoothly saved!"

"Goodnight Arizona. Thank you for a very lov-"

"Awesome. An awesome evening," Arizona cut her off tucking some hair behind the raven haired woman's ear and playing with the ends. "And I'm the one to thank you."

"Yeah, yeah," Callie chuckled.

"Goodnight, Callie Torres," Arizona whispered before drawing Callie's chin towards her, brushing her lips on Callie's in a tender kiss.

"Calliope."

"Calliope?"

"Yeah."

"I like it. Calliope!"

"Don't get use to it," Callie chuckled before letting go of her hold on Arizona. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"You know it!"

Arizona was still leaning against the door as she watched Callie sashay out of the building, feeling like a schoolgirl when blushing as Callie turned her head around to look at her watching her departure.

* * *

><p><strong>So, let me hear it!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Wow, you guys really enjoyed last chapter – up top to all of you!  
><strong>**Let's see if there'll be any kind of awkwardness after the little encounter against the door.**

* * *

><p>Callie's POV<p>

"Dr. Torres, do you want me to close up?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you want me to close for you? You seem to feel a little…off," the resident asked.

"I'm not a little off, thank you very much. But you can close anyway!" Callie snapped…_since when was it okay to tell one's attending how they were feeling?_

Callie went to scrub out clearly irritated by the resident's assumption. She wasn't off, she was in fact very much in. She couldn't think of a time where she's been more in. And it all came back to the blonde woman she'd kissed last night. Callie had finally managed to get past her insecurity and gone with her heart's desire; in this case, kissing Arizona had been the desire…_and what great way to give in to one's desire_. She wasn't above submitting to her desires especially not regarding the very beautiful writer. Callie smiled as the scene unfolded itself before her closed eyes, for what seemed like the 50th time since she'd left the blonde standing in the door, checking out her ass. Thankful to the fact that Arizona hadn't stopped their make-out session because she hadn't liked it. Callie's head spun from all the dizzying…_the good kind of dizzying_…pictures and emotions running through her. Arizona had the softest lips Callie had ever touched, just the thought of them made her go dizzy. They were everything Callie ever wanted to feel upon her own lips…_and her breasts, her neck, her clit_. Everywhere! Being with men her whole life Callie had quite the experience with man lips, but none of them compared to Arizona's perfectly smooth and round woman lips. She knew she couldn't go a day without ever kissing those full, pink lips again. She just knew!

Pulling herself out of her lusty daydream, Callie dried her hands off and left the scrub room to go search for her best friend. She desperately needed to talk to Addison but instead she bumped into Mark on her way to the elevator.

"Hey Torres!" he smirked patting her shoulder as they walked.

"Hi Mark," Callie really didn't want to speak to Mark since he always made her tell him things he really had no business in knowing.

"I heard you went out with the blonde poet. Nice!" And before Callie could even ask, Mark shrugged "Addison told me."

"I'm gonna kill her!" Callie hissed.

"Don't. Since she's the one giving out juicy information about your love life, I'd appreciate if she was kept alive," Mark laughed flashing his teeth.

"I can't promise anything. And since when are you interested in my love life? Aren't you in the middle of planning you great, bright future with Grey, not having time for anyone else then the two of you?" Callie couldn't help lashing out her frustrations in the conversation, about what to do next in the current state of this thing…_relationship?_...she's got going on with Arizona.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy there, Cal."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm just…Never mind. I'm happy if you're happy, and clearly you are," she smiled now patting his shoulder.

"Well, I am happy. So you better be happy. And based on the stories from Red, I know you are," Mark winked at Callie, giving her another bright grin. "And just for the record, your love life got hell of a lot more interesting since you started dating women. And especially that blonde writer chick!"

"We're not dating, I think."

"No?"

"I don't think so. We're just getting to know each other."

"What did you do last night?"

Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Not that, God. I am capable of thinking about other things, you know. Jeez!" Mark played offended.

Hesitating, Callie finally sighed. "We went to a restaurant, ate dinner and desert, talked for hours. I guess we kinda lost track of time, too. And then I followed her home where we were to say goodnight, but instead I kinda attacked her…lips. Against her front door. I mean. Mark, she's got these really soft lips, softer than Erica's and Anna's put together. And we kinda just got lost in each other, touching and kissing. The way her hands…wow, I mean. She…it was," Callie paused not realizing that she just had revealed last night's event pretty much without filter, to Mark's pleasure.

"Amazing!" Callie finished with another big sigh.

"Yeah, you're dating."

"What?"

"You just described what I would call the first step into dating, Cal. Not that I'm the expert in that area, but it kinda sounds like you got it big for this chick, and she obviously likes you well enough to let you feel her up against her front door. So I say go for it, Torres. Ask her out again. Or even better, make her dinner. Your chicken piccata is great!"

"You're such a romantic, you know that right?" Callie laughed.

"I know. Lexie keeps me in shape," he winked at her before turning around on his heels.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To take my woman against a door as well," he shot back.

Callie just smiled, pulling her phone out from her pocket to send Arizona a text. Callie's smile grew wider when she saw she already had one text waiting for her.

**We should meet like…today!  
><strong>**When can I see the dazzling you again?  
><strong>**x – A.**

Callie felt her cheeks blush and quickly replied, and tugged the phone back in her pocket. Now she really needed to find Addison if she was to have a clean apartment and dinner done by 6:30pm.

* * *

><p>Callie was spinning around in her apartment, one hairbrush in hand while blasting "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds." She had always had this big thing for The Beatles, and today was no different. She was stoked about Arizona coming over for dinner, but she was still very nervous. So the singing out loud helped her to relax a bit. The chicken was practically done, all it lacked was the important finish touch as in her secret spice which she'd only sprinkle on top when the blonde had arrived.<p>

Doing her first finish touch, this one to her hair, she made sure the locks curled in just the right way. Adding a very light beige gloss to her lips, she squeezed them together and made a popping sound when she opened the mouth again. She felt good, she felt amazing. And she wanted to show Arizona how good she was feeling all because of her, and she wanted to do it tonight. All Callie needed to do was gather all of her emotions boiling and flowing around inside her body, and for once try to play it cool though it was extremely hard for Callie to act anything but clumsy and mushy around the blonde. But she would try, she would try like hell to be the cool person she really was, when not being influenced by the pretty blonde.

The iPhone shuffled through her music library, now playing "She Loves You" which had Callie bouncing around rocking with her shoulders to the beat of the song. She knew all the words by heart and knew she was known for giving quite a show. Emphasizing every movement, Callie sang looking at her reflection in the mirror…_yes, quite the show_!...and gave herself a satisfied nod, still swaying and enjoying the music. The music being so loud, Callie was practically blown out of the living room when her phone started ringing in the iPhone dock, sending a not so pleasant sound through the entire apartment. Callie covered her ears while heading for the enervating sound factor in 3 quick steps and unplugged the device, taking the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she panted.

"Are you gonna let me in?" Arizona chuckled. "Or are you having a private concert I'm not invited to?"

"Oh, you're here?" Callie looked at her watch very confused…_it did show 6:30_.

"Actually I've been here for about 5 minutes now."

"What?"

"I've knocked but someone was too busy singing or dancing or I don't know, to answer the door," Arizona couldn't hold back her laughter.

"I wasn't dancing!"

"Oh no?"

"Okay, maybe I was."

"And I bet you danced in front of the mirror."

"And what makes you believe I'm one of those girls who dance in front of mirrors?" Callie smiled, loving the way this conversation felt so easy.

"Well, I don't know. It's just how I picture you in my mind."

Callie went silent. Did Arizona really just say that she pictures her in her mind?

"Callie?"

"Um, y-yep?"

"Are you gonna let me in or are we gonna continue to speak through walls the entire evening? I'm starving!"

"Oh. Sorry. I'll be right there," Callie fumbled with the phone before disconnecting the call.

Before opening the door Callie gave herself a once over in the mirror and hoped to look good enough for the blonde. Her black jeans clinging perfectly to her ass and the dark red top bringing out her chest in the best possible way. After all she intended on showing Arizona how good she made her feel, and looking good was definitely a great way to start. Connecting her hand with the doorknob, Callie pulled the door open and was greeted with one heartstoppingly good looking woman…_dear lord_!...Callie had to swallow her desire to just pull Arizona in and make her thoughts from earlier a reality. She swallowed and she swallowed once again, probably looking like a fish caught outside water. Arizona didn't even try to look good, she just did. As simple as that. Her golden tresses framing her face and caressing her shoulders, the very little mascara on her eyelashes and the sweet, pink gloss on her delicious lips. It almost made Callie delirious…_no it did, it did_!

"So, I am NOT gonna ask for the third time in the last 10 minutes if you're going to let me in," Arizona smirked handing Callie a bouquet of flowers and then kissing her cheek…_that's some way to be greeted_! Callie was happily surprised by Arizona's courteousness and gladly accepted the bundle of colorful flowers.

"Thank you, you really didn't have to," Callie blushed finally motioning for Arizona to come inside.

"I know, but I wanted to," Arizona shrugged out of her coat. "But since I didn't know which flower's your favorite, I just got you one of each."

Not noticing it before Arizona had stated the flower situation, she was indeed impressed by Arizona's thoughtfulness…how sweet was that?...and she stuck her nose into the scent of spring and love all mixed together.

"Wow!"

"So I did good?" the blonde smirked, very satisfied with herself indeed.

"Very good!" Callie beamed and went to place Arizona's gift for the hostess in a glass vase. "So you said you were starving?"

"Oh, yes. I am!"

"Well take a seat, it'll be done in just a few," Callie said offering Arizona a glass of white wine. "To feed the starve," she flirted.

Arizona did as she was asked, and sat herself on one of Callie's bar stools on the other side of the kitchen island, watching Callie's every move.

* * *

><p><strong>You know what to do! Reviews are like cake (with frosting!).<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: You've all been so greedy and needy and freaking awesome! So now you get chapter 8; I hope you're pleased now :-) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV<p>

Callie's chicken piccata had tasted amazing. Like really amazing, the kind of amazing which leaves your taste buds yearning for more. Arizona wasn't sure if she'd succeeded in hiding her sounds of appreciation, she really did hope she had..._food orgasms are never nice to witness_. Throughout the entire dinner Arizona had felt herself surrender to the easy company of Callie, not that she was surprised. There was just this special thing about this woman which had her hypnotized, which had her needing more in a completely obvious way. But she didn't want to hide it anyway, actually she wanted the whole world to know how Callie made her feel. And the talking had been nice and comfortable, and left plenty of room to evidently flirting and eye sexing each other…._something about those eyes_. Arizona kept falling into them and had to bring herself into the conversation more than once. Callie had clearly noticed but been very discreetly about it, only flashing her perfect smile revealing her almost snow white teeth, and kept on talking like nothing had happened.

As the evening progressed Callie and Arizona had moved their dinner conversation to the sitting area. Sitting in the plushy cushions in the couch, Arizona lightly squirmed herself towards Callie who was sitting in the corner. She really wanted to be as close as possible to the raven haired beauty, so leaning into Callie's side was what she figured would maybe start some nice cuddling or if she was lucky, even some more making out. Arizona would be lying if she denied that their kissing and touching yesterday had been enough for her to live on for the next amount of time, so she didn't deny it…_not at all_. She'd got a taste of what heaven tasted like and now she definitely wanted to taste heaven forever. That forever starting tonight!

When Callie opened her side for Arizona, draping her arm around Arizona's shoulder and pulling in her close, Arizona couldn't keep a soft moan from leaving her throat. Feeling Callie's chest move in small vibrations she turned her head to look at the brunette.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Oh, nothing," Callie's chuckling turning into a hearty laugh…_a sexy one!_

"Really?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"Really, really!"

"You're lying!" Arizona pouted, not understanding why Callie would suddenly laugh.

"Okay. Yes. I am. I am lying," she stifled her laughter.

"That's not nice!" Arizona stated. "I don't like when people lie to me, especially not you."

"Okay, I was laughing at you," Callie admitted her lips pursed into a genuine smile.

"I think I preferred when you lied to me," turning her head away from Callie's, Arizona leaned forward to reach for her glass of wine.

Reaching out for Arizona's arm she pulled her back into her embrace, drawing lazy patterns on Arizona's naked shoulder, causing goose bumps to pop all over Arizona's skin.

"I laughed at you because of your moaning, okay?" Callie smiled, looking for a reassurance in Arizona's face telling her that she wasn't truly upset with her for laughing.

"My moaning?" Arizona shrieked "I do not moan! I mean, only when, no I mean…argh."

"You do moan, Arizona," Callie cut her rambling off. "You've been doing it the entire evening. At my dinner table during dinner and now you're moaning on my couch. You're quite the moaner!"

Arizona's body froze. She knew she had been making sounds but not loud enough for Callie to actually noticing. If it was possible for a human being to actually go up in smoke, now would be the perfect time for such thing to happen. Arizona felt her cheeks reddening, this was so embarrassing. She had made moaning sounds throughout the whole night…at her date's apartment…fully dressed…and not even on purpose. She really didn't know how to defend her actions…_if there even was the slightliest way to defend it_.

"For a writer you're quiet speechless," Callie teased still circling her fingertips upon Arizona's shoulder, caressing a bit lower once awhile.

"I write I don't speak," Arizona defended herself. "And I must admit I'm quite embarrassed."

"Because of the moaning?"

"Do you have to say moaning all the time?" Arizona frowned but anyway wrapped her right arm around Callie's stomach as to not fall off of the couch, even though it was large enough for 6 people to sit comfortably without falling off.

"Yes. I like it. And you did moan. You moaned a lot," Arizona felt Callie lean into her hold on her which made her relax.

"You stop that," she ordered now sitting up and breaking their cuddling, pointing at Callie with her finger.

"What? Moan, moan, moan…Moan!" Callie played not taking Arizona's raised finger as a threat. "Moan, moan, moan."

Without even thinking it through Arizona jumped Callie, crashing her lips onto the talking ones making their chests flush against the other. Not caring how Callie might feel about her attack she kept on kissing her. She nipped at her lower lip and let it pop out, and licked a trail from one corner of Callie's mouth to the other before taking the swollen lips once again. Pushing her tongue into Callie's mouth she felt an amazingly warmth. The sensation was so strong and just before she managed to let a deep moan escape from deep within her, she was taken over by one powerful growl…_was that a moan_?...from within Callie. Arizona couldn't help but feeling pleased. Now they've both moaned and she was fiercely determined on making Callie moan more than just that one time.

Tangling her fingers in Callie's hair, the kiss grew wilder both feeling the lust overpowering all reasonable thoughts, heads turning left and right then left again making wet sounds feel the room. It was amazing, it was everything Arizona needed it to be. She felt Callie's hands work their way up her back underneath her shirt, the touch almost made Arizona ignite in flames. Not knowing if she was breaking any kind of boundaries seeing that they wasn't even dating yet, Arizona couldn't really think about that right now. All she wanted was to feel Callie…_all of Callie_…and to let Callie feel all of her. Breaking the kiss Arizona locked eyes with Callie's dark ones; they've clearly turned into another dark color and Arizona was sure they mirrored her own thoughts and emotions. From the look in Callie's eyes she knew they were thinking the exact same thing, tucking a stray of dark hair behind the Latina's well shaped ear Arizona leaned in to gently suck on the earlobe only to begin biting it. Arizona was rewarded with a jerk and a clipped breath from the woman beneath her causing Arizona's body to shiver in pleasure. Soothing the swollen lobe she licked it and then plunged her tongue into the ear canal. Callie obviously liked what Arizona was doing which made her grip the hips of the woman hovering above her to gain friction to her core. Unable to do anything but moan Arizona withdraw her tongue, needing one second to intercept what just happened. Then she moved her hips along with Callie's rhythm creating a sweet dance between there synchronized limbs.

"God, you…that…so good," Callie panted while Arizona trailed small kisses on her chest still keeping their hips moving.

"Mmmhhm."

"I…you…I nee… need," Callie tried but was cut off by Arizona's mouth crashing down on hers swallowing what words were to leave.

Arizona stopped their action out of a sudden. Sitting up and straddling Callie's hips she looked down at a confused pair of eyes almost pleading her to tell them why she so suddenly had broken what had felt so incredibly right. Biting her lip Arizona sighed, all she really wanted to do was to feel Callie come undone around her fingers but she didn't want to rush anything. She needed to know if Callie was fully aboard. Arizona couldn't bear losing Callie to the possibility of coming on to strong before even having her. So Arizona did what she felt was the right thing, she reached out for Callie's hands and caught her breath.

"I like you. I really like you. And I really don't wanna mess this up because I can't keep my eyes or hands off of you. I really don't wanna mess this up. And I need to know if you're doing this because you want to or because you're just letting you get carried away. I can control myself, or I can at least try to control myself because I really want to get to know you. All of you. And I don't even know if you're seeing other people, I don't. I mean, I don't see other people, I only wanna see you. And I see you everywhere and I really don't hope that I am scaring you off becau-" Arizona was the one to be cut off now. Callie's lips sealed themselves onto Arizona's while she let their hands intertwine between them, Arizona still pinning Callie to the couch with her knees.

Coming up for air Arizona couldn't make out where she was. The whole world spun. Batting her eyelashes wildly in an attempt to see clearer, she met the eyes of the woman she'd been seeing the last two weeks in her dreams. A peck on her lips brought her back to the current reality.

"I like you too, Arizona. And I don't see other people. I only wanna see you," Callie's smile almost breaking her face in two.

"You do?"

"I do!"

"Thank you!" Arizona sighed a relieved smile plastered to her face.

"So," Callie drew. "Why don't we take this into the room where I keep a bed?" She growled shooting Arizona a wink that went straight to Arizona's burning libido.

She tore herself off of the sexy woman and pulled her up by her hand. As they passed the vase with Callie's newly gotten bouquet, Callie chuckled. Arizona cocked a mischievous eyebrow before entering the room she assumed would hold Callie's royal throne.

"By the way, my favorite flower is peonies."

"Gotcha!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope it got you fed for a while. Now leave me my fix...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm a sucker for sweetness and begging, I really am. So, since everyone kept begging in their sweetest kind of way and I figured seeing that I already had two more chapters done… Here it is; next chapter. Now I really expect some killer reviews, just letting you guys know. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Callie's POV<p>

It had definitely been their night. The night. The night where Callie had finally got to show Arizona how much she truly felt about her. How much she was in, how much she really needed the blonde to know that she was setting her mind on making this…_whatever it was_…work. And she had been rewarded with the sweetest and most passionate love making ever. The best sex she'd ever had in her entire life. Nothing compared to making love to Arizona, it's been something whole new…_but oh so pleasant_. And it was not just the sex but the sex…_ohhh God!_ Nothing screamed best sex ever as the afterglow one could wear days after getting it..._and did she glow!_ It really had been what connecting was all about. Finding each other and then exploring everything about the other in the most zealous and exciting way ever experienced. It still felt like a dream…_come true_! But it had really happened; she had marks to actually prove that. Callie traced the bruise on her left shoulder with her finger, feeling where Arizona had roughly bitten her in pure ecstasy as Callie had plunged her skilled surgeon fingers in and out of her tight depth. The mere thought made Callie almost keel over. But she couldn't, she really couldn't think about Arizona now. She was head deep in replacing a wildly messed up hip, all out of place and pretty much broken in the crazy kind of way…_how? Doesn't matter, this is terrific. Everything is terrific!_ But who was she kidding? Seeing that hip and hearing the bone crack as she worked, only made her think about the writhing writer all over again. How she'd so mesmerizingly writhed beneath her then wrapped a smooth calf around her lower back keeping Callie in place, while Callie had held a firm hip to balance her thrusting as she filled the smaller woman deeper and deeper.

Callie shook her head. She really needed to pull herself together and put aside this horny teenager there all of a sudden had dug its way back into her life, though she liked that teen. And as fast as she could wrap this up she'd be able to catch Arizona's poetry reading at the Arts Center. Callie was really looking forward to it, something she definitely would have laughed at, if someone had told her only 8 weeks ago that she'd be attending such thing and actually looking forward to it. But she did. She was going to sit through it and listen to Arizona's honey voice…_and try not to think about how that voice sounded while screaming her name or husked words of encouragement into her ears_. She could do it, she could behave. She could act like an adult. At least Callie could and would try.

"So, are you jealous?" Callie teased Addison while they got dressed in the attending's locker room. Callie's shift was over and Addison's about to start which didn't pleased the red haired woman.

"On you going to sit in a smokey room with the smell of bad coffee and sweat? Nuh-uh."

"No. On me going to Arizona Robbins' poetry reading sitting in first row?" Callie couldn't help the excitement in her voice…_god she missed her!_

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You tell your girlfriend that I need to be her arm-candy to all the VIP parties and dinners when you're working."

"Wow, someone's being a real treat this evening, huh?" she raised an eyebrow and failed in looking pleased by Addison's statement. "Girlfriend? We're not girlfriends…yet that is."

"You two seriously need to get over yourselves and just jump right into it," Addison snapped but then giving Callie one of her best assuring smiles.

"Last time we jumped right into something we ended up having multiple orgasms," Callie shrugged, her voice laced with satisfaction and smugness.

"Yes. You told me. One time too many."

"Oh, you shut up. You're just jealous on my many orgasms AND on the fact that I'm going to a Arizona Robbins reading without you," emphasizing 'many' and Arizona's name, Callie shrugged into her coat and flicked her hair one last time in front of the mirror.

"Well…when you put it like that," Addison rolled her eyes while lacing her sneakers. "And Callie? Say hi to your girlfriend for me," she winked before leaving the Latina in the locker room all to herself.

"My girlfriend? Arizona Robbins…my girlfriend!" Callie whispered as her heart fluttered.

* * *

><p>Walking into the Arts Center she was greeted with the smells Addison had so kindly expressed, but nothing could get her down today. Nothing could make the feeling in her heart stop not even the very large man with the untamed beard, gawking at her as she gracefully placed herself in one of the chairs in first row…<em>nothing!<em> Callie beamed by the thought of seeing Arizona in just a few minutes. It's been two days since they've seen each other because of Callie's long shift but she was here now, and she was ready to look at the golden angle once again. And she was determined on letting Arizona know that she really wanted her to be her girlfriend…_that she really needed her to be her girlfriend_. Callie just had this tiny seed of fear planted in her hope of being the writer Arizona Robbins' girlfriend, this teensy tiny seed which told her that Arizona might not wanting her to be her girlfriend. What if she only saw this as a fling, a fun way to spend some time? Callie mentally face-palmed herself. Arizona had told her that she liked her, that she really liked her, the night they've made love for the first time and that she only wanted to see Callie. Arizona was in! Callie tried to calm her fear and closed her eyes. Picturing Arizona's beautiful smile…_with those friggin' dimples_…always succeeded in calming her down.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Callie was pulled out of her dimple paradise by a woman voice. She opened her eyes and met a pair of blue eyes, not the ones she had fallen so head over heels in love with, but sure these were beautiful, too.

"No, it's free." Callie smiled while motioning for the woman to sit and the woman did, crossing her legs just like Callie's.

"Have you ever heard her before?" the woman asked after a short time of silence.

"Yes, actually I have," she knew her voice sounded proud and that was in fact what she was feeling. Proud to say that she'd been to a Arizona Robbins reading before, proud to be here and even more proud to say the least because she was going home with that said Arizona Robbins when all this was over.

"Oh, so I take that you are a fan?" the woman smiled surprisingly.

"Um, you can say that," Callie chuckled nervously…_what's with the interrogation questions? _"A new and very big fan, indeed!"

"She's great, right? I mean, she really knows how to write, right? And to read in such tantalization, I seriously don't know how she does that. I remember her rehearsing in front of the mirror, but she always ended up reading in a whole other way when finally standing before her crowd," the woman passionately told Callie while Callie had problems with digesting all the new information…_wait, how did this woman know how Arizona rehearsed for her readings?_

"Um, how-how do you…I mean, who, who are you?" Callie asked stutteringly while her body tensed.

"Oh, how rude of me," the woman smiled. "I'm Nelly. Nelly Robertson. I'm Arizona's girlfriend."

Callie's heart stopped. Right that moment her heart actually stopped beating and she felt it. She felt it escape her body and drop to the floor. She heard it scatter in millions of pieces leaving her to a lifetime of collecting them and somehow get them back together again. Callie couldn't believe it. She'd lost again; lost to faith or destiny or love…_or whatever_. She'd just lost.

"Are you okay?"

Without knowing the corners of Callie's eyes had released slow drops of liquid which now framed her pale cheeks. How was it possible for Callie to end up in this situation again? She'd completely opened her heart for the blonde and really thought that it had been mutual, she'd really felt it was mutual but once again her heart had been playing with her ability to see through the sprouting infatuation. Callie felt stupid and fooled but most of all she felt heartbroken. She'd really thought that this could be it! That this woman would be the start of something everlasting, she'd just felt it. Brushing the still falling tears away from her cheeks she rose to leave but as she was about to, the light modified and a door opened and she sat down. Glancing in the direction of the door Callie caught sight of blonde hair and immediately wanted to run. But she was caught between the want and the need of knowing what the hell went on. How Arizona could be so heartless to play her like that? How come this Nelly suddenly appeared from nowhere? How in the world Arizona could make love to Callie with so much passion and investment while being in a relationship with someone else?

Arizona shot Callie one of her characteristic smiles and headed for the spotlight, but as she walked towards the awaiting microphone she caught the expression on Callie's face. The light reflection in the trail of water on Callie's cheeks made it impossible not to see that she'd been crying and still was. Arizona stopped dead tracked.

Callie watched Arizona as she suddenly killed her pace and looked to Callie's side…_yeah, that's true recognition alright_. Arizona then moved to take her stand before the microphone.

"Hi. My name is Arizona Robbins and I'm a writer, as you may know. I'm here today to read from my newest poetry collection 'To all the worlds' and I'm very glad to see so many of you've ditched the ahem, important football match to be here tonight," Arizona tried to smile and maintain her usually easy humorous tone. The crowd laughed but Callie didn't let it get to her.

"For starters I'll read you a poem called 'Let the wind bleed.' I wrote it about a year ago when I, when I, when I had trouble finding myself after a terrible event in my life. Well here it goes," Arizona's eyes fixed on Callie the whole time.

"**And now the wind is bleeding,  
><strong>**because you let your hands disappear  
><strong>**from her chest.  
><strong>**You tossed 13 hours of summer breezes, you  
><strong>**didn't managed to keep  
><strong>**on looking the fear straight into the eyes.**

**Now the street's sticking  
><strong>**to your naked feet, and she's got her eyes  
><strong>**closed and arms wide open.  
><strong>**You try to see yourself from the inside, disgusted  
><strong>**by the thought of seatbelt  
><strong>**you never succeeded in finding.**

**Everything in you rattles and spins and leaps  
><strong>**and don't quite work.  
><strong>**She doesn't say anything, her hair  
><strong>**frames her cheekbones and you  
><strong>**can't speak either.  
><strong>**Will you ever be able to speak again?**

**When it all comes down to this, she's probably thinking,  
><strong>**it's only ribs and skin  
><strong>**taking care of us.  
><strong>**And you don't cry. The wind is painting  
><strong>**your angry face and now you're pulling  
><strong>**all of your bones out of your body.**

**The wind creates towers of  
><strong>**marrow and hardens as the 14****th**** hour of  
><strong>**summer breezes passes.  
><strong>**You won't know it, obviously.  
><strong>**I'll see you between shivering and reality when I decide  
><strong>**to walk the line.**"

Callie hadn't been able to hold back her tears. They were silent but they were there. Arizona had professionally read it aloud and in the very tantalizing and secretive way Nelly had…_oh so very expertly_…exclaimed. But what had the poem really been about – what had it meant? Which terrible event was she talking about? Callie couldn't figure it out. All her emotions were messed up to say the least, and now this poem…_is she freaking kidding me? She is actually heartless._

The entire reading Callie was sitting on nails wishing it would end all the while Nelly had been enjoying the show a little bit too much for Callie's liking. The way she played with her dirty blonde haired, twirled it around her fingers while looking at Arizona, hurt Callie in a way she didn't thought was possible by such a small act. Sure the blonde writer had just crashed her future hopes and dreams, but that didn't meant Callie could just look at another woman trying to seduce…_her lover, her woman, her_…Arizona. It was too much. It was all too much and now Callie had to get out of this hole. Rising without caring about how it would look like, Callie shouldered her bag and headed for the door not giving hell about how it would affect Arizona. Callie was hurt and she had been civilized; sitting through her own torture without making any sounds. She had been civilized and now she was done.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I need to speak with that woman before she goes," Arizona broke her reading of a poem. "I will be right back."

Callie didn't stop and marched out of the Arts Center determination behind her steps. She was caught in her tracks by a grip on her arm.

"What's going on?" When Callie's face turned and met those cerulean eyes, her heart broke all over again.

"I could ask you the same question," Callie's voice filled with hurt.

"Wh-what?" Arizona was truly confused but finally seemed to figure what had cost Callie to cry and storm out. "You met Nelly, huh?" she asked, her voice very small.

"Um, yeah!"

"Calliope…"

"No, don't. Arizona, I get it. All you told me, all you showed me, all you ever fooled me into believing was just the writer in you appearing. I get it, you have to try out your words and see if they hit. And well, guess what? They do hit. You're quite the writer. And I'm obviously not the only one thinking that, you're girlfriend seems to be very fond of you, too. So tell me, does she know about your infidelity? Does she know about how insanely and madly we've made love…or sorry, had sex. 'Cause I guess that's what it's been for you all along. Plain sex. Am I right?" Callie panted, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks…_if she were to die it might as well be now._

"Are you done?"

"What?" Callie couldn't believe what she was hearing…_was this all Arizona had to say in her defense? Wow, had she been wrong all along._

"Are you done making assumptions?"

"Yes, whatever…" Callie spoke screwing up her face. "No, you know what? I'm not. You can't just-"

Callie was cut off by one of Arizona's fingers on her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, I KNOW! Someone asked for a little drama, so who was I to not go on that…<br>Bring on the killer reviews, please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Wow. You've come to some great assumptions about who this Nelly chick could be. I like it. Maybe some of you've hit the nail, maybe not.  
><strong>**Let's see how Arizona will defend herself, or if it's even possible?**

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV<p>

"Are you done making assumptions?" Arizona asked on the edge to being annoyed. She really hated when she was being taken all wrong.

"Yes, whatever…" Callie spoke screwing up her face. "No, you know what? I'm not. You can't just-"

Arizona had to stop her, she had to stop Callie from letting something loaded lash out of the beautiful mouth she'd been yearning to kiss the last two days what with Callie's work keeping them apart. She really didn't want it to be filled with anything but love and sweet lust for her. So she placed one of her fingers on the damp lips and cut Callie's rambling off.

"She's not my girlfriend. You are."

"Well I don't care how much you're sorry, Arizona. I just can't believe you…you…I'm what?" Callie's voice dropped an octave and her eyes showed pure confusion.

"My girlfriend. You are my girlfriend," she spoke as a-matter-of-factly while coaxing Callie's body tension and confusion to disappear. "Aren't you?" Arizona's voice almost a whisper as she pleaded the woman before her with her eyes.

Arizona still held Callie in place by her arm as Callie's eyes closed and she drew a breath so deep to her stomach that Arizona could actually feel it rush all the way through her own body. Finally, Callie opened her eyes which now had lost the sadness and confusion they had held mere seconds before.

"I want to be."

"Really?" Arizona's eyes started to sparkle.

"Really, really," whispered Callie as she smiled.

Closing the distance between them in one quick tug to Callie's arm, making Callie fly directly into Arizona's awaiting kiss, they both sighed. "Then. You. Are," she said between sweet and tender kisses.

As Arizona deepened the kissing and cradled Callie's cheek with her one hand and stroking it with her thumb, Callie let out another heavy sigh and pulled Arizona in as close as humanly possible. When oxygen finally became a problem, Arizona was the first to break the kiss leaving her all dazed. Completely forgetting why they all of a sudden were standing outside the Arts Center, she once again crashed their lips and hummed against the other woman's mouth.

"You're my girlfriend."

"You're my girlfriend," Callie repeated emphasizing the word 'my' while she lazily weaved her fingers through Arizona's blonde curls. Parting their lips and leaning their foreheads together, Callie suddenly came to realization looking at Arizona's closed eyelids.

"But…then who the hell is Nelly?"

Arizona didn't open her eyes but murmured instead. "She's the one I used to share apartment with."

"You mean your ex-girlfriend?" Arizona nodded as Callie's voice filled with disgust while raising an eyebrow. "Why is she here?"

"I don't know," Arizona softly spoke as she opened her eyes to meet Callie's brown orbs that searched for any kind of reassurance in their glare. "I really don't know."

"So you didn't invite her?" Callie's voice shaky and uncertain.

"Of course not. I haven't seen her or even talked to her in over a year. I really don't know why she is here and I don't want anything to do with her."

"Good answer," Callie smiled but Arizona didn't take the smile for being genuine, she knew she needed to talk to Nelly.

Having forgotten everything about Arizona's reading and the people waiting for her to return and continue, the two women were startled out of their haze by a man opening the door.

"Excuse me ma'am, but are you planning on continuing? That's what we're paying you for, I might add," the man spoke quite annoyed.

"Yes. Yes I will continue," Arizona took Callie's hand and guided her inside the building towards the room where the crowd waited for her to continue her reading…_where Nelly waited for her_. It was too much for Arizona to contain…_why the hell was she here? What did she want?_ Arizona stopped walking and turned to look at Callie.

"I'll continue if it's okay with you, and then I'll go talk to her." Callie nodded and smiled making Arizona smile as well. "Okay, let's do this!"

Arizona dragged Callie along her, feeling Callie squeeze her hand as she sat down right beside Nelly once again. Shooting Nelly a death glare before kissing Callie on the cheek, Arizona headed for the microphone.

"I'm very sorry for keeping you waiting like this. I will like to apologize for my absence but I had some really important issue to sort out. You see, my girlfriend Callie down there," Arizona smiled and pointed at Callie, making all the heads in the room turn her way and the Latina blush. "She was upset and for me to continue this reading I really needed to make that go away. And she's still here which means I did quite alright," Arizona chuckled winking at Callie. The crowd burst into a relieved laughter and made Callie's beautiful face blush all over again…_any expression on that face goes straight to libido, wow!_

"So, I actually only got one more poem left for you to hear tonight, but I decided just before that you won't get to hear it. I would instead like to quote a poem that hasn't been published or even put through the evilness of my editor, but he's not here, so… The title is called 'The Bottleneck Points You Out.' I know it by heart and I'd like to dedicate it to someone who's actually here tonight. And not Callie."

Arizona could see Callie's eyes move from her to the woman beside her. Nelly clearly enjoying herself despite the new information about Arizona's new love interest. Clenching her fist and closing her eyes, making sure to remember every line…_those lines written in anger and sorrow, in pain and in acceptance_…Arizona began her poem.

"**What makes you believe  
><strong>**you're the essence of life itself?  
><strong>**Where do you keep yourself?  
><strong>**You're as shallow and deep as a bottleneck."**

Arizona opened her eyes and locked them with the woman she once had loved…_she thought she'd loved_. Now she knew it hasn't been real love. Not how real love was supposed to feel like, because the amount of love she felt when being near Callie or even just thinking about her, was so much more…_so much more life confirming_. It was palpable without being it. It was so incredibly vulnerable which made Arizona want to protect it even more.

"**Does heaven and hell have to unite to get you smiling?  
><strong>**Does ground need to be flattened by your rolling-pin to get your need of satisfaction fulfilled?  
><strong>**Oh, you're just as hollow as the bottle.  
><strong>**  
>How do your cheeks water when your eyes only rejoice in bitter greatness?<br>****Do you feel braveness when trampling everyone's dreams to death?  
><strong>**You're not anything but the sticky glue of the bottle's label."**

Nelly's eyes were glistening with unshed tears but Arizona really couldn't care about how the dirty blonde haired woman was feeling, not anymore. She just couldn't, not after being treated the way she had. Nelly needed to know why Arizona had ended things, maybe she wasn't telling it directly but Arizona knew Nelly was able to read between the lines seeing that they'd shared life, bed and even desks for two years. As hard as it was to actually admit to herself, Arizona knew that Nelly knew her inside and out…_or she used to_…and what her words meant. After all Arizona had never been good at hiding her feelings from Nelly. And now she was sitting right next to the woman Arizona hoped to spend all her mornings and nights with, planting seeds of fear in the fragile mind of the Latina. Arizona wouldn't let Nelly ruin anymore of her life. Taking a deep breath, Arizona finished her poem.

"**And yes, the bottleneck pointed at you,  
><strong>**you're outpointed, pointed out.  
><strong>**Do you break as easily as we do?"**

The room was wrapped in silence, no one daring to say anything. Arizona sighed into the microphone releasing a hollow sound throughout the entire space. She had done it. She had actually spoken the words buried inside her heart for so long. She had spoken them out loud. And even better, the object of the words affection had been presence and moreover moved by them…_now that's payback in the smallest way, lady_. Arizona felt relieved and she felt free, but she knew it was far from over. How was she supposed to face the woman that'd hurt her so much in the past? She knew she had to do it, if not for her then for Callie.

"I don't want you to leave tonight with a feeling of being down, defeated and dejected. So I'll bid you all an amazing night with some light verses," Arizona smiled bringing out her hidden dimples to cover up her frustration.

"**When it's all said and done, we'll stagger home  
><strong>**intoxicated by champagne and bad party games.  
><strong>**Uplifted to an ecstasy of sweetness  
><strong>**because it's in fact possible.**"

Grinning like a fool when she met Callie's smiling eyes, as the crowd applauded her, she tried to stall the inevitable. Nelly. Confronting Nelly was like her dealing with her past ghosts, something she didn't do that much…_it was just easier to write about them, not talk to them._ Seeing that Arizona in reality wasn't afraid of any kind of ghosts she would do it, she would grab the white sheet and she would pull it away, making her ghost completely vulnerable and naked…_not literally speaking, of course_. Arizona walked. She walked and she had only one thing on her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>So what is this ghost all about? Let me know what you think :-)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Great response, you guys. It really warms my heart to know that so many of you are enjoying where this is going. It makes me want to write even more. So keep up the great review! :-)**

**AN/2: I usually switch between the point-of-view's but I really felt like the only way to justify and portray the next chapter would be in Arizona's. So you have the Arizona POV again.**

**AN/3: This chapter took a whole lot of me to write let alone finish, and I'm not quite satisfied with it actually. But I'll let you have it anyway, can't keep my awesome readers waiting, can I?  
><strong>**So, here's your next fix.**

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV<p>

"Arizona!" Nelly greeted Arizona in a soft almost guilty voice.

"What are you doing here, Nelly?" her voice mixed with anger and hurt. "I thought I made it very clear that I didn't want to see you ever again?"

Arizona could see Callie shifting in her seat and looking anywhere but at them, clearly feeling just as uncomfortable with the whole situation as she did herself. When Arizona didn't get an answer, she continued pushing the button.

"Nelly. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" every word born in an increasing wrath.

"I, I…I missed you," Nelly barely whispered, her head suddenly finding the floor interesting.

"What's that?" Arizona spoke up not caring if anyone would or could eavesdrop in on this conversation…_this confrontation_. Nelly's head snapped up and locked its glare with Arizona's furious scowl.

"I missed you. I miss you, okay?"

"You miss me? Why do I find that hard to believe?" Arizona raised her eyebrows and threw her hands in the air. "And why the hell do you tell people that you're my girlfriend? I mean…that's just stupid," she released a sarcastic laugh and tossed her head back, before gaining her mad glare again.

"Yes. I do miss you, and I know you won't believe me. But I really do. These last months have taught me that, that, that I should appreciate the people I love. I've taken too much for granted and made some stupid choices, but I've changed. I really have, Arizona. And I've come to realize that I do love you. I do. I love you and I'm determined on showing you that," Nelly continued to look at Arizona, trying hard to keep the smile off of her face when she saw Callie stiffen in her seat. "And I'm so, so sorry."

"Why aren't you one year late on the realization and the apology?" Arizona snapped. "I can't believe you…marching in here after one year, putting crazy thoughts into Callie's head, playing your twisted mind games and honestly believe that you'd have another chance with me? Now, that's just sad and a little bit pathetic."

Arizona couldn't figure out why Nelly had chosen today to come back and reclaim her love. Why Nelly had made that speech of her epiphany of changing and realization…_and what lousy speech?_ She had actually longed for this day ever since she'd moved out of Nelly's apartment; slamming the door in Nelly's face just after giving her a piece of her mind saying – _"I don't even care about why you did it. It beats me! But what I do care about is why you didn't tell me? Why I had to found out by buying a frigging newspaper and nearly choke in my morning coffee? How can anyone be so heartless? I really don't care about everyone finding out my business, but how could you actually think that I'd be okay with it? That I'd just brush it off and keep our relationship going? You're not who I thought you were. I do not want to be anywhere near you, I disgust you! You went through my stuff, my supportive and caring girlfriend who I was suppose to trust and confide in, went through my stuff. And then you stabbed me in the back. You're a very small woman, a very sorry excuse for a human being. You're a liar and a thief, an obnoxious bitch, and I can't believe I actually thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm gonna make this a hell of a lot easy for you; I'll send someone over for my stuff. I'm gonna leave now and I'm not gonna return. Ever! And you won't go after me, you will leave me alone." _– trying to pull herself out of the horrible reverie, the ever reproduction, Arizona shook her head and shoulders.

"I'm sorry, okay? Can't you just forgive me? I am so truly sorry."

"Forgive you? Are you freaking kidding me?" Arizona shrieked making both Nelly and Callie jump. "I don't think it's possible."

"So you're saying you don't love me?" the words lashed out with such strength, pleading to be proven wrong. "The words spoken in your poems clearly tell me otherwise. You've never been able to hide anything from me, Arizona. And you know it."

Frowning by Nelly's last statement Arizona shook it off and spoke from her screaming heart. "No. I don't love you and you know what? I think I never really did."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Ever since I met Callie," Arizona's head turned and locked eyes with the silent Latina who was biting her thumb nail. She couldn't help but smile seeing her face all scrunched up…_she was truly beautiful in any way._ And suddenly all the anger and hurt, the sadness and the countless hours of curling up in bed while sobbing, disappeared. They purely just vanished. Not breaking eye contact with Callie, Arizona released a content sigh. "Ever since I met Callie I've come to know about what love feels like. What it is supposed to feel like. And I never felt that while we were together, Nelly. I thought I did, but I didn't. I know that now."

The love in Arizona's voice mimicked the love in her eyes, and Callie rose to take a stand beside her. Intertwining their fingers Arizona turned her head and smiled at Nelly.

"Look, I've moved on. You made me move on and look where it got me. I'm still a published writer people come to listen to and I'm with somebody who makes my heart sing more than I ever thought possible," Arizona couldn't hide…_and didn't want to either_…the superior tone in her voice. And now she thought about it, she was actually very grateful.

If Nelly hadn't done what she'd done, Arizona wouldn't be where she was today. Her hand wouldn't be laced with Callie's perfectly smooth and skilled surgeon fingers. Her sheets wouldn't smell of the remarkable scent of cinnamon and coffee mixed with hospital that was pure Callie. Her mind wouldn't be occupied by insanely and madly images of them making love and taking the other one higher and higher. So she really felt she needed to thank this woman, the woman who'd crumbled her hopes and dreams…_what she thought had been her hopes and dreams back then_…and pushed her onto the road she was now driving proud upon…_with the top down and hair dancing in the wind_. But before she could collect all of her thoughts, Callie beat her to it.

"Thank you!" she smiled.

"Excuse me?" Nelly cocked an annoyed eyebrow and pursed her lips.

"Thank you…for doing whatever you did. For what made Arizona walk out on you."

"You're quite bold, aren't you…Spic?" Nelly smirked.

"HEY!" Arizona cut in stepping one step closer to Nelly.

"Aw, did I hurt the pocha's feelings?"

"You stop that right now, Nelly. I warn you!" Callie tugged Arizona's arm making her face the brunette's pleading eyes. It was obvious that Callie was exhausted, that she really didn't want to go into another fight on words.

Nodding, Arizona once again turned her gaze and locked it with the dirty blonde haired woman before her. She really wouldn't let the opportunity to tell Nelly off again pass her, so Arizona stepped one step closer so they were only mere inches apart, Arizona's hand still intertwined with Callie's behind her…_like a lifeline_.

"Stay away from me, Nelly. I mean it. And stay away from Callie, she's none of your business. Please go. Go and let me be. Write a book about it if you feel like it, I don't care. As long as you go and never, ever come back. Am I making myself perfectly clear?" Both of their breaths brushed against the other woman's skin, making Arizona shiver in disgust causing Callie to squeeze her hand tight.

"Like crystal!" Nelly said through clenched teeth only to part her lips, moistening them with her tongue and then crash them upon Arizona's dry ones.

Letting go of Callie's hand to push Nelly away with both of hers, and drying the kiss off of her lips with the back of her right hand in a panicked motion, she growled. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Somehow Callie had regained the position as the badass, kickass Ortho surgeon and slowly stepped forward pulling Arizona away by her shoulders.

"If you ever touch my girlfriend again, I'll break your bones in ways so bad that the only one able to fix you will be me, you hear me?" Callie's risen finger pointing directly at Nelly's nose. Turning on her heel she smiled at Arizona. "Let's go home?"

"Yes!" Arizona felt so amazingly high. The way Callie had defended her made her want to squeal in excitement and joy. She felt truly blessed and fortunate to have this beautiful, caring and honorable woman in her life, she was so over the moon about her that nothing else mattered. And Arizona was not one to make that go unseen. Wetting her lips with the tip of her tongue, she pulled Callie in by the collar of her jacket, and planted them on Callie's lustrous lips.

"Oh, please!" Gathering her things, Nelly hissed as she headed towards the door but stopped her pace to call over her shoulder "And, oh, Callie? You should try reading 'A Writer's Diary,' I think you'll find it quite interesting." And with that Nelly was out of the door.

* * *

><p>The walk home had been silent but wonderful. Arizona had shot Nelly's last comment down with a passionate kiss and a shrug of her shoulder, and apparently Callie had been okay with letting it go for the moment. Turning the key in the lock, Arizona drew a sigh of recognition when the smell and scent of her apartment greeted them as the door opened.<p>

All Arizona wanted to do right now was to forget about the entire evening and have passionate sex with her girlfriend. Her girlfriend who'd stood up for her just before, making Arizona's labia yearn for the touch of Callie. Because Callie had looked so completely and utterly hot…_sexy as hell_…while threatening Nelly. She'd made Arizona's veins explode and mix with the feeling of the constantly heaving in her chest and the warmth spreading between her thighs. Looking at Callie who made her way into her bathroom, Arizona couldn't hold back anymore. In three quick steps she was standing in the doorframe, licking her lips and popping her hip in attempt to get the Latina aboard on her plan…_her master plan!_

"Are you trying to seduce me while I pee? Really?" Callie spoke as she raised a curious eyebrow, trying not to sound too affected by the look of the blonde.

"Is it working?" Batting her eyelashes and speaking in a very low key, Arizona knew she'd soon be rolling in the sheets with her girlfriend…_her girlfriend!_

Scrunching up her nose so it wrinkled, Callie sighed. "Keep talking like that and I'll make sure you'll have to buy a new bed." They both burst out laughing, filling the room with the whole event's locked up tension.

It felt good. Arizona felt good. They felt good. It all felt good…_no, great!_ Stifling her laughter Arizona dived back into her seductive persuasion act. When she removed her shirt she tossed it to the floor in front of the still peeing woman. Callie faked a surprised sigh, making Arizona giggle. As she slid down her jeans and revealed her legs, Callie stopped peeing and her eyes were quickly to follow the movement…_yes, definitely a leg-girl_…getting Arizona a very pleased expression on her lover's face. She smoothly tugged the jeans off and threw them atop her shirt along with her socks. Now only wearing her extremely white lacy underwear, she looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head…_still too much clothes_. Reaching behind her back she unclasped her bra making it drop to the floor, all the while Callie's jaw had frozen and her eyes gone wide and darker than their usual darkness. Arizona's newly freed breasts showed two hardened pink peaks and caught Callie in between breathing and swallowing. She was being gawked at as a prey and Arizona didn't mind it at all. As she was just about to remove her panties she withdrew her thumbs from under the tiny elastic band and sighed.

"You know, I'd really like you to peel off my last layer," Arizona shrugged still lacing her voice with seduction. Not getting any kind of answer from the woman who'd obviously turned into a frozen goddess on the loo, Arizona tried once more.

"I can do it myself, if you want. But I'd really like for you to fork your prey."

She still got no respond which started to annoy her…_just a little tiny bit_...because Arizona needed her release. She needed to make sure that Nelly hadn't ruined anything between them. She just needed to be close to Callie.

"Callie! Hello? I'm asking you to fuck me, here!"

Arizona got her respond alright. Tearing off her pants and panties from her calves in one quick movement, Callie stalked up Arizona and hungrily claimed her lips…_that's all I asked for!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hit me with your thoughts, guys. Frost my carrot cake, so to speak! ;-)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hmm, you guys… am I loosing you? Not much response to last chapter. So I shouldn't really spoil you with yet another chapter for today. But anyway, I obviously am a very nice person and I need to make Lianne's day brighter. So, here's to Lianne and the next update.  
><strong>**- And just take this chapter as it is. Now I haven't promised anything.**

* * *

><p>Callie's POV<p>

Pushing Arizona so that she was on her back in the middle of the bed, Callie didn't waste any time in tearing off the white panties, smirking when the blonde let out a gasp of surprise. Callie had had enough with Arizona's teasing while trying to do the business one does when going to the bathroom. She had lost all reasonable thoughts as Arizona's naked form had revealed itself before her very eyes. That body could for all she knew belong to an angel…_and it did, her angel_…so perfectly shaped and glowing as it was. Callie didn't want to think about what had happened at the reading, it didn't matter. The only thing that had mattered and still did was the fact that Arizona had told everyone present that they were in a relationship. That she, Callie Torres, was her girlfriend. It had been worth all of her heartache about Arizona playing her and about her heart's final battle. It had all been worth the silent tears, because now she was hovering her naked girlfriend…_her amazingly beautiful, incredibly hot and extremely bendy, naked girlfriend_…while she looked straight into pools of now dark blue.

"Thank you," Callie whispered before leaning down to give Arizona a slow kiss. A kiss she hoped would tell the blonde how much she truly meant the words just spoken.

"You don't have to thank me, Calliope. I'm the one who should be thanking you," Arizona paused as she closed her eyes. "For not leaving."

Callie waited a moment and enjoyed the way her name had sounded on Arizona's tongue. She really wasn't a big fan of her birth name…_or her middle name_…and had appalled it ever since her very first day at school. But the way it came off when Arizona called it made Callie want to be this muse. This assertive, eloquent muse of epic poetry…_Arizona's muse_. And she would try the best she could to inspirer her lover, make her feel in waves of ecstasy and make her see in lights of never-ending love songs.

"I'm not going anywhere, poetess," Callie reassured her with another kiss, this time hungry and needy. "Now let me show you what you do it me?"

The only answer Callie needed to her rhetorical question, she got. The darkened blue eyes and the dimpled smile before her screamed everything she needed them to. Without further wandering in words, Callie reclaimed Arizona's mouth and pushed her tongue into the warm opening. The sweetness of Arizona's taste shot shivers of pleasure down Callie's spine and all the way to her very aroused center. When finally needing to do more, to taste more, Callie detached her lips from the now swollen ones, the loss making the woman beneath her whimper. It was quickly gone as Callie licked a trail from Arizona's mouth down her neck and attached herself to the pulse point, where she sucked…_and did she suck, alright?_ It was going to make a mark but Callie really didn't care about that. She wanted to brand Arizona as hers, letting anyone know that this amazing, talented and drop dead luscious woman was hers and hers alone. Arizona tangled her hands in Callie's hair, pushing the Latina further down the ivory body. Callie didn't hesitate and rapidly grabbed the great amounts of perfectly formed breasts. Squeezing them in just the right mix of hard and gentle, Callie dived in and latched her mouth to the left nipple to circle the bud with the tip of her tongue. Arizona arched her back forcing her breast further into Callie's mouth. Callie took that as a hint and speeded up her assault of the right breast's nipple, pinching and soothing with her thumb and index finger, and engulfed the other one as much as possible.

"Yesss," Arizona hissed out between clenched teeth, her hands now balling up the sheets as she grinded her hips against Callie's, creating an indescribable rhythm and sensation while their fluids mixed so perfectly.

Grinding harder against the smaller woman's core, jerks of pleasure and deep moans filled the room and made Callie's world spin. "You like that, huh?"

"Mmhmm," Arizona forced out biting her lower lip as Callie once again pinched her nipple.

Smirking Callie ripped herself off of the magnificent mounds, kissing both hardened peaks before continuing down the glorious body of her girlfriend, feeling their mixed juices coat her stomach as she went. Placing open mouth kisses in her wake as she slid down the toned skin, Callie dug her thumbs into Arizona's hipbones causing the blonde to buck and moan out loud anew. Callie knew that moan! With Arizona's scent assaulting her nose it was very hard not to just dive into the glistening buffet…_so why wait? She was hungry._ Using both of her thumbs she gently separated her lover's lips, the scent of Arizona's arousal now attacking every sense of Callie…_oh dear lord!_

Uniting her tongue with the juices freely flowing from Arizona, Callie sighed making Arizona buck even harder into her mouth, the wind from Callie's sigh sending a rush through Arizona's core and straight to her brain. Callie loved how her touch affected Arizona, it was maybe one of the best things in the whole world. It actually topped surgery in anyway, it really did. Knowing that she could make her girlfriend feel so much pleasure with Arizona writhing and panting and moaning almost made Callie come herself. Pushing her own release aside she made another swipe and lapped up all the arousal Arizona was giving her. Deciding she'd teased the blonde enough she stopped her motions to kiss the erect member and finally make contact with Arizona's clit. Sucking it the way she knew Arizona liked it, Callie looked up at the blonde. She was clearly nowhere around her body, her head thrown back and hands trying to grip the sides of the bed. Arizona's eyes snapped open in confusion when Callie pried her lips off of her, but as quickly as they had opened, they were closed again as Callie plunged her tongue deep inside Arizona.

"Oh..Oh god..yes. Yes, right there…Yes, yesss…"

Arizona's moaning of words only spiked Callie further on. Curling her tongue more with every thrust, Callie spread Arizona's thighs with her hands to get better access, Arizona's one hand taking hold on Callie's head encouraging her to keep going.

"Yes, don't…don't stop. Imma.. yes. So..so close!" Arizona panted bucking her hips, following Callie's every thrust.

As she went as deep as her tongue and Arizona's body would let her, Callie felt Arizona spasm and her full name being cried out with a force Callie hadn't heard before…_it was so freaking hot!..._and then Arizona came hard and sweet in her mouth, Callie's head caught between taut thighs, making it very hard to proceed her work and getting Arizona back from her obvious oblivion. Milking the last of Arizona's arousal she finally withdrew her tongue causing Arizona to whimper by the loss. Callie dried her mouth with the back of her hand before snaking up and catching the trembling woman's lips in a hungry kiss.

"Wow," Arizona exclaimed as the taste of herself on Callie's tongue mingled with the taste of Callie herself. "That was…"

"I know," Callie smugly cut her off.

"Someone's pretty pleased with themselves, huh?"

"I didn't hear you complaining?"

"Absolutely not! My girlfriend had her tongue buried in my crotch, so I sure didn't want to complain," Arizona chuckled, her breath still uneven and voice hoarse.

"Well, what can I say? I like to fork my prey, especially when that prey is my naked girlfriend," Callie teased using Arizona's words from before.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Callie," she lightly slapped Callie's left breast. "Now…now it's my turn to catch my prey!"

Callie licked her lips in anticipation…_you just come get it!_

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since the whole Nelly incident and they haven't really talked about it. That is, only the superficial and obvious things regarding why Nelly had shown up and who she was. Callie really wanted to know what had caused Arizona to break off her relationship with Nelly and what the story behind the book Nelly had referred to was hiding, but every time a chance bid itself she couldn't find the nerve to ask. They were so good, they were completely consumed by one another and Callie didn't want to ruin it. She couldn't bear to lose Arizona, not now not ever. So she kept pushing the questions and the thoughts that question held to the back of her mind, where things like her family's disapproval of her choice of life were hidden as well. She could always ask at another time. Today was certainly not the day, anyway. Today she was to attend some fancy book release with Arizona. It wasn't even one of Arizona's books but she'd asked for Callie to join her, letting those annoying…<em>unbelievable cute<em>…dimples pop and Callie had been a lost cause…_not fair!_ And who was Callie to say no to the chance of getting free drinks and finger-food…_they had that at such things, right?_...and the opportunity to be introduced as Arizona Robbins' girlfriend once again. And in an official way, too. So, now she was going. Or she would be, if someone could hurry up with the lab results instead of getting her brains screwed out in the on-call room…_why did she get Little Grey on her service today of all days? God, she hated Mark Sloan right now._ Callie let out a deep sigh and tapped the desk at the nurse's station.

"Hey Cal, what's got you sighing like a pouting kid not getting its way?"

Callie stopped her fingers tapping and smiled at her best friend. "Mark. And Grey," she growled.

"Oh, I see. But you know what?" Addison pursed her mouth into a crooked smile…_what's she up to?_

"What?" Callie drawled, feeling slightly curious.

"You're just as bad as they are."

"What? No I'm not," she shrieked, making heads turn as they passed by. "I'm not," Callie repeated in a lower tone.

"Yes, you are. You just don't screw your girlfriend in the hospital, you do it at home. Or that's what I've heard from Yang," smirking Addison patted Callie's shoulder. "That a girl, Cal!"

"Oh my god, that is so embarrassing!" Callie's face painted in a very white color. "I didn't know we were being so loud?" She whispered while scrunching up her nose and face palmed herself.

"Well, apparently you are!" Addison laughed. "So I take it goes pretty well between you and Arizona?"

"It does, it really does. She's…" she paused, thinking about the blonde and her face all but screamed happiness. "I mean, she's really amazing and beautiful and loving and talented."

"That's great. I'm so happy for you, Callie. I really am," hugging her friend Addison jumped right into her question. "So, am I going to meet her, you know… as your girlfriend and not just the writer?"

"Of course, you are. But not tonight. Tonight I'm going to some kind of book release for Arizona's friend's new book," Callie sighed.

"And you're sighing because you don't want to?" Addison sipped her coffee, obviously getting very confused.

"I do. I do, or I mean I'd go wherever Arizona is going, as long as I get to spend time with her. But you know, since the whole you-know-who thing and that book I don't know what is about, I kinda feel… I don't know," Callie once again sighed and stole the coffee mug from Addison's hand. "Give me!"

"Callie, you haven't asked her yet? You really have to. It's eating you up from the inside. And I bet that you'll feel so much better after getting your answers. I'm sure it's nothing THAT big, and then you can go and be all mushy, mushy with the pretty poet again. How's that sound?" Addison offered her friend a concerned but comfortable smile.

"You know, we're still mushy, mushy as you'd like to call it," she lightened up, finishing the coffee with one content sigh afterwards.

"So, you gonna ask her?"

"Yes. I will. But not tonight. Tonight's about being the good girlfriend, tomorrow I can be the sneaky and uncertain and annoying girlfriend."

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

"Good. And if you don't I'm gonna buy that book and see for myself! And hey, you should bring Arizona to my birthday on Saturday, if you haven't forgotten about that," Addison squeezed her eyes together in attempt to look threatening while leaning over the desk.

"Oh, I haven't. Don't you worry, Adds. I've already bought you the purple oven mitts you've been dying over the last 5 weeks," she teased while letting out a deep, hearty laugh.

"You shut up and buy me a juice presser, or find me a lover!" Addison shot back before turning on her heels and head for the NICU. "And you owe me coffee!"

"You wish!" she shot back while dumping the empty paper mug in the trashcan. Now she had some other things to deal with, like finding the on-call room Lexie was choosing over bringing her the lab results.

* * *

><p>"You promise you won't show if you're bored?" Arizona asked while gracefully sliding into her long sleeved white dress, stopping right above her knees. The fabric clinging perfect to the blonde's sides, leaving the swell of her breasts tease Callie along with the little cleavage preview.<p>

"Callie! Stop looking at me and answer my question. You promise?" she raised her voice to make sure Callie got the seriousness in her question.

"Sorry, yes of course. And did I ever say I thought it boring?" Callie asked with a hint of annoyance…_when was it a crime just to want to be with your girlfriend without anyone else being in the room, talking about books and prices and publishers and in a language that clearly wasn't English?_

"You didn't, but I know how you feel about literature. Could you just try to act like you want to be there?" decorating her ears with two falling silver leaves, Arizona looked at Callie.

"I don't need to act, Arizona. I really want to be there because… because you are there!" Callie tried to lighten the mood, giving one of her smiles she knew couldn't fall off the other woman.

"Aww, aren't you a cute specimen of a girlfriend," Arizona smiled, sashaying her way towards Callie who was sitting on Arizona's bed.

Callie smiled at Arizona's mocking and let her spread her legs for Arizona to nudge in, and moved her hands to caress both of the blonde's well shaped hips through the thin fabric. Arizona laced her hands around Callie's neck and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. The kiss tasted of Arizona's kiwi lip balm, another thing Callie had grown so addicted to the last couple of months. When Arizona was to pull out of their intimate position, Callie tightened her grip around her hips and smiled sheepishly when catching the eyes of the blonde. It got her another kiss, this time a kiss firing up everything in Callie's body. When Arizona withdrew her tongue and broke their shared display of affection, she pulled Callie up by her wrist.

"Come on. I need to brag with my girl!" Arizona kissed Callie chastely on her cheek. The statement along with the kiss sending electric shocks throughout Callie's body all over again…_maybe it shouldn't be so bad attending these writer's gatherings after all?_

* * *

><p><strong>So now you're gonna hit me with your best reviews, right?<strong>  
><strong>And what's the freaking book about, when will you know and what will the outcome be? Will the book release goes as expected? Well, you won't know...yet.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Just to make it clear; in chapter 11 Callie did wipe after peeing (just like she did wash her hands in that episode)! ;-)**

**AN/2: Wow, you guys were awesome with the reviews for last chapter! Some of you liked the bathroom scene and the following sexy time, some of you didn't…and that's okay.  
><strong>**Now you've got a new update and you'll finally get to know what's behind the book Arizona isn't so keen on telling Callie about. How'll Callie react?**

**AN/3: This may have to do it for you until Sunday, or Saturday night at least.**

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV<p>

"I thought we'd been over this countless of times?" Arizona snapped, throwing her arms above her head while barreling through Callie's front door.

"No. You've been feeding me with vague answers when I've dared to ask you about Nelly," Callie yelled as she slammed the door behind her, balling her fists so her fingernails pricked her palms.

"There's just nothing more to tell. I don't know why you want to know more about her? And I really don't like talking about her. She hurt me a great deal in the past and I thought that you understood. I thought that you knew that she isn't a factor in my life anymore. You are! And I thought you understood that the book means nothing, I mean it's just a book," her voice laced with anger and exhaustion, Arizona moved to take a seat in the big couch.

The book release had gone smoothly and she had been so proud to show off Callie, making all faces break into smiles and greeting nods. Callie had really kept her promise about not showing her boredom…_perhaps she'd even had a good time?_ If not, Callie had been a very great actress. That was till someone had asked if she wasn't the one portrayed in that book about a writer's diary…_yes, that hadn't pleased the fiery Latina_. Arizona hadn't been able to tell Callie about the book and what it contained, she just wasn't ready to open that door yet. She's been trying to block out the incident ever since it happened and really hoped that Callie wouldn't want to dig deeper. But who was she kidding? It was Callie Torres, her girlfriend who longed to know everything about her just as much as she longed to know everything about her. It was just a bad time, and even though Arizona had had plenty of time since Nelly's turn up, she just hadn't been able to find the right way to break the story for her insisting girlfriend. But here they were, in the middle of a fight that had begun in the lobby of a stupid hotel; Callie's voice all but calm when she'd asked for her to explain why the book kept on molding into their lives. She understood Callie's concerns so very well, but she really wanted to get Callie to understand why she needed time to process, and find a way for her to come clean about the whole situation. She just needed time. But Callie clearly didn't want to give her that, not the way she'd been acting tonight. Arizona's head ached and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed with her hands around Callie's waist…_obviously, not going to happen. _

Callie paced back and forth before Arizona's eyes making Arizona's headache even worse by the minute.

"But I need to know what the freaking book is about, Arizona. It's obviously a very big deal since everyone knows about. Oh wait, everybody except your girlfriend!" Callie spat, stopping her pace and looking straight into Arizona's eyes. "Don't you see it? I feel left out," she breathed as her arms dropped to her sides.

Taking a deep breath, Arizona tried to gather her thoughts and locked eyes with a very sad, frustrated looking Latina. It broke Arizona's heart seeing Callie this way, and knowing she was the one making Callie's beautiful face looking so hurt, broke it all over again. How was she ever going to tell her what the book contained when the mere thought of it had her looking this way?

"Calliope…" she tried, pleading the woman to drop the conversation with her eyes and blinking back the unshed tears, she knew would break free soon if Callie didn't stop looking at her the ways she did.

"Please, Arizona. I need to know," Callie whispered, her eyes releasing a blanket of drops to coat her cheeks, making Arizona's heart pound even harder. She couldn't do this anymore, she couldn't be the one causing Callie pain. She couldn't be the tears on Callie's cheeks.

So with the possibility of Callie storming out of her own apartment or kicking Arizona out on her ass, Arizona knew she had to tell Callie. If it meant she would lose the woman she had so immediately come to think of as the only woman in her life, she had to do it. She couldn't be the one breaking Callie's heart only because she didn't want to tell her an old story…_her ghost story_. Stretching out her hand for Callie to take, she waited for the raven haired muse to make the next move. Arizona needed all the stalling she could possibly get now, and with Callie slowly walking towards her it seemed like she would gain at least five seconds.

Callie placed herself at Arizona's left side on the couch, taking the offered hand in hers and looking straight into Arizona's soul. How Callie hadn't been able to see the answer right away was beyond Arizona, because that woman could so easily see through all of her layers…_all her walls_. Sighing she squeezed Callie's hand, praying to all the Gods above even though she didn't believe in any of them. She just needed everything and anybody to be on her side right now; she needed all the luck of lucky pennies, fountains, rainbow gold and ladybugs. She needed those fancy crickets and dragonflies to wrap her up in luck, all the luck from the four-leaf clovers she'd collected and searched for her whole childhood and the biggest wish bones' luck, too. Now was the time to collect all of that luck. She just needed the world to be on her side for once, for keeping this woman from turning her back on her and stay…_just stay_.

"Arizona…" Callie pleaded.

Nodding Arizona inhaled a deep breath, heaving her shoulders and chest and then slowly returning them to the rest of her body.

"I've always written," she started, thinking she might as well tell her everything from the beginning. "And I've kept a diary since I was a little girl. You know, to draw in and write little notes about how stupid my parents were when they wouldn't let me stay out late with Timothy and stuff like that. Later those notes became longer, and my need to express everything became essential. I just had to. And that need turned into my first poems and great grades. Like really great grades. I got obsessed with reading books and learning the meanings of new words, and using them in all kinds of contexts." Arizona took a deep breath, and it actually felt good to just let it flow though she knew she wasn't even getting to the heavy parts yet.

"Arizona, why are you telling me _this_?" Callie's eyes glistened with confusion and her hand felt sweaty in Arizona's hand.

"You told me to tell you, so I am telling you," Arizona explained as her eyes too hold confusion.

"No, you're telling me how you started writing and I honestly don't wanna know that right now. All I want to know is what Nelly and all the other people keep referring to as 'A Writer's Diary' and frankly, why you have such a hard time telling me," removing her hand from Arizona's, her nose wrinkled in despair and pleaded for an explanation; one Arizona wasn't sure how to give.

"I'm telling you. I'm telling you, Callie, and I will get there. You just have to let me get there in my own pace. I need to do this my way and I'm really begging for you to sit through it. Because I need you, I NEED you to listen and I need you to try and understand, and most of all," Arizona paused, looking for some kind of reassurance in her partner's eyes saying that she'd stay for whatever Arizona would reveal. "I need you to stay, I need for you to stay with me. I don't think I could handle losing you," her voice was purely affected by her newly spoken words. "So please let me finish?"

Callie sighed and pulled her knees up to her chin, resting her head on them as she looked straight into Arizona's eyes, the portals of life which clearly held so much history.

Taking Callie's silence as a go for her to continue her story, she too pulled her legs up on the couch, crossing them into Indian position just in front of Callie. Desperately needing to touch her girlfriend, Arizona moved her crossed legs closer by using her butt. Laying one hand on Callie's knee, she gently caressed it with her palm. Callie didn't move, only silently asking Arizona to resume her story.

"As I grew older and I learned that I was attracted to girls and especially my friends, my diary became my only true friend. The only one I'd truly open up to and confide in about all of these new feelings boiling inside of me, you know. As a teenager it's really hard to trust anybody and when you finally find someone you think you could really trust, you find yourself developing these unknown feelings. Feelings you've been told your whole life was meant to be felt for a boy. "

Hearing keys rattle, Arizona stopped and looked towards the door, Callie still hadn't moved at all. When the door opened it revealed an Asian-looking woman engulfing a large sandwich. Stopping mid-track the woman noticed the darkness in her apartment and locked eyes with Arizona.

"What are y-" she questioned but Callie cut her off before she even got to finish her thought.

"Out!"

"What? I live here!"

"Seriously, Cristina. Not now!"

"So where do you suggest I should go, if I may ask?" Cristina growled.

"I don't know, what about Mer's? You're always there," Callie growled back not caring to turn her head and look at her roommate, all the while Arizona grinded her hands together, trying to get rid of the collected sweat.

"Jeez, what the hell is wrong with people today?" Cristina hissed as she turned on her heels and headed for the door. "You owe me, Torres!" Closing the door, Cristina left the two other women to their conversation.

Arizona tried silently to sum up in her head how far she'd gotten before the interruption and how long she's got until she was at her destination, she searched for some respond in her girlfriend's eyes. When Callie didn't say anything, Arizona felt her heart start to crack. How come she didn't say anything? Not even her face showed any kind of acknowledgement to what she'd just told her. The beautiful face of her girlfriend only portrayed a woman in sorrow, confusion and another thing Arizona couldn't quite distinguish…_was it anger? Or maybe disgust?_ She once again felt the twitch in her chest, reminding her of her breaking heart and that she after all was still alive. Hesitating she dried her damp hands on her knees and once again took a deep breath.

"I felt different. And I-"

"Would you just tell me already?" Callie cried, cutting Arizona off and throwing her arms to the sides, making Arizona jump in her seat on the couch. "I can't, I can't, I cannot keep sitting here and patiently wait for you to finally get to the point. I just can't, Arizona. Please," the sobbing in Callie's voice filled the dark apartment, the last word coming out as a whisper and a plea for Arizona to stop hurting her.

"But," Arizona tried, now unable to hold back her own tears. As the salty drops streamed down her cheeks and some settling in the corner of her mouth, she caught the desperate need in Callie's eyes. She would just come clean, tell the woman she loved…_because she knew she loved her, she knew she loved her the moment her heart ached…_what she desperately needed to here. If she lost Callie she would do whatever it would take to get her back. She didn't know how the future would look like, but she knew she'd do anything to have Callie in it and if that meant she'd have to spend forever on convincing her that she should give her another chance, she'd do that. No doubt in her mind, it was as simple as the year's first snowflakes. It just was.

"Arizo-"

"It's about my past lovers, okay?"

"What?" Obviously Callie hadn't expected that answer, her lips almost disappearing as she sucked them into her mouth.

"It's about how we made love, how I discovered I was a lesbian, how I made love for the first time and the next and the next. It's my whole life but only from the gay view. There, now you have it!" Arizona sobbed. She'd said it, she had said it but not in the way she'd wanted to say it. It wasn't how she'd thought about telling of the horrible book, but she'd said it and the only thing to do now, was waiting for the Latina to digest it.

"What?" Callie repeated, losing the control over her legs as they stretched themselves and kicked Arizona's crossed ones, getting Arizona to yelp in surprise. Quickly pulling her legs back, Callie locked her eyes with the blonde before her.

"Callie, it's what it is. Nelly roamed through my personal stuff, okay? Found all my kept diaries and read them. Seeing that she is a publisher, my first publisher, she obviously thought my diaries worth selling. She kinda stole my life, edited it so it fitted her and then she published it. Without me knowing it, without my permission. I had to read the review of 'A Writer's Diary – woman to woman', apparently some new look into the gay world, in the daily newspaper. It wasn't until I read an extract I realized that it was in fact my world, it was my world being judge by people I didn't even know. It was my world the whole world now got a look into," Arizona paused, wanting to let Callie catch up on the new information giving to her.

"I want to read it," shocked by Callie's short answer Arizona frowned.

"No, you don't. I've told you everything you need to know."

"Arizona, I want to read it. I need to read it. I have to read it."

"You want to read about all my current exes and how we made love? You wanna read about all my feelings towards other women as I grew as a lesbian? You wanna read my public humiliation which almost cost me my career and which did actually cost me a relationship? Really?"

"Yes, all you just said. And you know why? Because I wanna understand you and for me to do that, I need to read that stupid book and see that what we have is different from what you had with all of these other women," she raised and walked to the door, opening it so that the bright light from the hall broke the darkness in the quiet apartment. "You should go now."

"What?" This time it was Arizona's turn to be confused by her partner's action. "What? You want me to go? Why? Callie, you can't ask me to tell you something and then ask me to leave. Please, let's talk about it. I can tell you more about the book if you really wanna know. I can do that, I can. Just don't ask me to leave," Arizona begged as she closed the gap between them in four quick steps, pressing her lips onto Callie's.

Callie didn't try to push her away, she actually participated in the kiss and furthermore deepened it. The kiss was salty and desperate. Arizona tangled one hand in the silky curls she loved so much, keeping Callie's lips where she needed them to be…_where she needed them to reaffirm the unique bond they've developed_…the other hand on Callie's back drawing her girlfriend's stomach flush against her own. Callie's hands rested lightly on Arizona's hips before she pushed her away, breaking the kiss.

"You need to go, Arizona," she panted. "I need to think about all of this."

"But, Cal-"

"Go, Arizona," Callie blinked back her tears.

Realizing she couldn't get the Latina to change her mind, she pulled off her jacket from a hanger and grabbed her purse before turning on the other side of the doorframe to look at Callie.

"Callie," she whispered. "Am I still your girlfriend?" Arizona almost couldn't get the words out.

"Yes," Callie sighed before closing the door in her girlfriend's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! Oh-no. You got it, now give me mine!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So great response, that's awesome. You make my day! Some of you had guessed the past lovers theme in the book, some of you had thought it to be a secret baby, Arizona being a man or something totally different. It's so great when you let me know what you think. Keep it up!**

**AN/2: Most of you weren't pleased with the way Callie handled the big reveal, though I thought it very realistic seeing that the Callie who wears her heart out her sleeve, would overreact like that. Being very emotional she would need for Arizona to leave her alone to process and most of all to figure out what her heart was telling her.  
><strong>**Sportsfan12921 reviewed "(…) **_**You've captured how Callie reacts (perhaps overreacts) to things on a purely emotional level first very well,**_**" and that review made me especially happy. **

**Well I've tried to portray Callie's insecure feelings in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Callie's POV<p>

The hot water mixed with Callie's tears as she was standing under the spray. She knew she'd been overreacting, but she really hadn't known how else to react. She hadn't been expecting the book to hold so intimate parts of her girlfriend's past. Because Arizona was still her girlfriend, she couldn't be the one to push the blonde out of her life even if she wanted to. She just couldn't. If they were going to break up, Arizona was going to be the one who did the breaking. Callie would never be able to. This had simply just been too much for Callie to swallow. And she couldn't even try with Arizona sitting and looking at her with her big, sad pools of ocean blue. Callie had to process it alone, whatever that it was.

After shutting the door, Callie had been left with the image of a defeated woman and a lot of answers to her weeklong list of questions. But she didn't know what to do with them. Now she knew, now she knew about the book's secrets. Or she knew what it contained, she really needed to read it herself…_see it for herself_. She trusted Arizona's explanation but she had this burning inside of her, screaming for her to read the book. See if it was something to be upset about. She didn't want to read about Arizona's past sex life, but she didn't want to be the only one who hadn't either. She wanted to be the one knowing her girlfriend from inside and out, she wanted to get inside the blonde writer's mind and see if the thing they've created together…_their relationship_…was different from the other ones Arizona had had. If her feelings were stronger or if Arizona just always was a passionate and loving partner in bed as well as outside.

The entire shower Callie couldn't stop crying, mainly because she'd tossed Arizona out the way she had. She didn't deserve that, she'd finally opened up and let Callie in, even though Callie had been forcing the confrontation. But she'd talked and she'd told Callie what she'd asked of her for weeks, and then she threw her out…_what's the matter with you?_ It wasn't that the book held acts of love…_yes, it was_…but more the fact that so many people knew something about her girlfriend, that she didn't. Callie shuddered at the thought of horny men greedily lapping every page and word of Arizona's delicate description…_because of course Arizona had to be SUCH writer, relying truly on the small details, god!_...and the lesbian women going insane over how accurate and beautiful Arizona…_her girlfriend_…had made the acts fly out from the pages all to livingly. Callie could oh so clearly picture all the straight women who'd read the book, too; praying and wishing that this woman, this perfect and gentle woman behind the words, could be their guiding hand into the lesbian world showing them how a partner was to please you.

Turning off the warm tap, Callie let the ice-cold water burn her body. She didn't flinch, she just stood there; letting the spray wash off all the horrible thoughts, hoping for it to all be over soon so that she could have Arizona in her arms again. Leaning her head back to catch the water with her face, Callie opened her mouth to let it flood with iciness. Spitting out the water, she raised her head again and drew both hands above her hair till they came to rest on her shoulders. Callie turned around to face the source of her self-caused pain, taking a deep breath she finally turned off the water, and waited for the last drops to disappear down the drain.

Wrapping herself in a fluffy towel, Callie didn't bother to brush or dry her hair. She wobbled into her bedroom and flopped herself onto the bed, pulling her damp legs up and her body into foetal position while she silently sobbed, letting the woeful feelings out before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Torres!" Cristina called from the other side of the door. "Torres, get your lazy ass out here. You got a delivery!"<p>

When nothing happened, Cristina barreled into Callie's bedroom only to find the Latina hugging her knees in the middle of the bed.

"Oh, come on. What makes you go all into baby position? Wake up, get up. You got something waiting for you on the kitchen counter."

"Go away!" Callie murmured into her pillow which still held the coconut-y scent she'd been inhaling all night.

"No I won't. I wanna know what she's written you!" Cristina exclaimed while pulling Callie's towel loose.

"Stop that!" Callie growled before all the words sunk in. "Written? Who? What?" she raised her head in confusion.

"You get your sorry ass into some clothes, so I don't have to see something I really shouldn't be seeing, and then you can see for yourself," exiting Callie's bedroom, Cristina left Callie rubbing her temple as she tried to figure out what had gone wrong last night, and who'd send her anything.

As a lightning the whole incident shot her in the stomach, making her yelp out in frustration. She missed Arizona so much, and she was the only one to blame for the beautiful blonde's absence right now. Shrugging into some comfy clothes, Callie glanced at the clock which showed that she had two hours before needing to go into the hospital. Before heading for the bathroom to make herself as presentable as she could possible today, Callie caught the glare from her roommate across from the counter.

"Okay, okay! God," Callie growled. While stalking towards her roommate it became clear to her, that the one thing standing upon her kitchen counter was a pot.

A pot with one big silk peony in a color mix of white and light green. It covered the entire room in a hypnotizing smell, sending shivers through Callie's body as she sniffed it and let the rush wash over her tired figure. She knew who had sent her the flower. Only one person in the world would be so thoughtful even after Callie had thrown her out of the door, without giving her a proper explanation. And only one person…_the only person_…would know that one simple thing as the smell of her favorite flower, would calm her down at least for one second. And one second was all Callie needed.

"Aren't you gonna open the card?" Cristina's face looking as one of a nosy toddler.

"I don't need to," Callie sighed while gently stroking the leaves of her flower.

"Well, then I'm gonna do it!" Cristina pulled open the envelope.

**Did I dream you dreamed about me?  
><strong>**I'll wait forever.**

"Whoa…that's way too mushy. It's actually like emotional porn, Cal," pulling the note out of Cristina's hand, Callie caressed the meticulously written letters, Cristina yelped in surprise. "Ouch! Paper cut, hello?"

"Get over it!" Callie replied, her eyes and fingertips still lingering on the note.

"Okay, I'll leave you and the note alone," she mocked as she walked out of their apartment.

Re-reading the notes every second, she found herself dwelling. Callie needed to talk to Arizona, even though she didn't know what to say. She just needed to hear the honey-filled voice fondle her ears and see the blue orbs of never-ending oceans. Arizona didn't need to wait forever…_no one should wait forever_.

* * *

><p>Callie hesitated and mentally cursed at herself for turning up on Arizona's doorstep without even knowing, if she'd be home. She looked at her watch which told her that she had 90 minutes until she had to turn into a hero saving lives. But 90 minutes was more than enough to tell Arizona that she loved her, because she did. If anything this incident had shown her that. Callie loved Arizona. All the tears Callie had cried last night had been tears of love and panic of losing that love. She wished she could take back what she'd done last night, but that simply wasn't possible, so now she was here…<em>ready to commit, to face whatever life would bring<em>.

Finally she knocked.

The waiting killed Callie all over. What if Arizona wasn't home? What if she'd gone out drinking after she'd tossed her out last night, met some woman…_who obviously had read the book_…and then send Callie the flower because she felt guilty? What if she'd waited too long to get to Arizona? What if…

Callie's silent monologue was interrupted by the opening of the door. Before her a blonde haired, red eyed woman showed. Arizona let out a big sigh which mimicked Callie's. Callie felt at peace the moment she laid eyes on her girlfriend, everything just ceased to exist…_she was what life itself was all about_. Minutes passed with them just looking at each other from each side of the doorframe. None of them needed to say anything, somehow they were here and the fact that they'd come this far made words superfluous…_for now_. When the lights flickered in the hall, Arizona was the first to break the eye contact.

"Calliope," she shakily breathed as she tilted her head. "Would-would you like to, like to come in?"

"I got your flower," Callie never looking anywhere but at Arizona's beautiful face.

"You liked it?" Arizona blushed which made Callie see stars. Just as she thought she couldn't love this woman anymore she blushed as a little girl.

"Mmhmm," she nodded. "I got your note, too."

"Callie, won't you come inside, please?"

"I loved your note!" Callie couldn't keep back the smile she'd hid all the way from her apartment to Arizona's. She'd wanted to show that particular smile, the smile who gave away her love for that particular woman. And now she'd released it.

Once again Arizona's cheeks went cherry red while her dimples softly popped out, making Callie even more weak in the knees. All the hurting, all the sadness, all the crying and the incoherent thoughts she'd experienced the last 24 hours vanished. It didn't matter. All that mattered was the blushing woman standing in front of her, the woman who'd been willing to wait forever for her to process and come around.

"I'm not gonna ask you for the third time to come inside," Arizona whispered as she tugged Callie in by the collar of her leather jacket and shot the door behind her.

Without hesitation Callie pulled Arizona in by her hips and crashed her lips with the blonde's. The kiss sending shocks of devotion through Callie's body as Arizona deepened the kiss, moaning the sweetest sounds Callie's ever heard in her life. As Arizona's hands cradled both of Callie's cheeks and her lips sucking her tongue in the way that made Callie insanely aroused, Callie had to break the kiss. She needed to tell Arizona so much and she couldn't let the other need growing inside of her win…_this time!_

"Arizona," the name born as a throaty sigh.

"I love you," the blonde's statement making Callie drop her hands from Arizona's hips.

"You do?" Callie's voice coming out as whisper, looking for confirmation and reassurance in Arizona's eyes as long as loyalty and honesty.

"Yes. I love you," Arizona repeated every word coated in deep affection.

"I love you, too."

Callie's answer got Arizona to release a content sigh, making Callie's curls slowly dance in the wind of her breath. With her index finger under Callie's chin Arizona drew Callie closer, only to let their lips meet in a slow mix of gratitude and relief. Once again breaking the kiss, Callie placed her hands at Arizona's shoulders.

"I still need to read the book."

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how's everybody with the love confessions?<strong>  
><strong>Reviews are like your favorite cake, and who doesn't love their favorite cake?<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Some of you mentioned Arizona as the true victim? I couldn't agree more!  
><strong>**Well here you've got the next update. I'm not sure when I'm able to post again, so this'll have to do for now.**

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV<p>

As Arizona closed the door behind Callie who was leaving for work, she drew a big breath. She'd just experienced the craziest emotional ride of her life, something she already thought had happened to her once before. But she was wrong…_boy, had she been wrong?_ Calliope Torres sure knew how to spin her world around, even though Arizona didn't know if she actually knew that. Somehow she must know it? Nonetheless they've shared a moment of love, of actually love. The kind of love where everything else ceases to matter, only because you have the one person you love showering you in true devotion and gratitude. They loved each other. They both loved each other. Despite of everything that had happened, they loved each other.

Having been up all night trying to figure out what she'd have to do for Callie to listen to her and not crawling into a hole, she'd only been able to think of one thing. Scribbling few words on a note, she'd driven to the nearest florists at the crack of dawn to pick out that said thought, and then dropping it off at Callie's apartment causing Cristina to look all weird when Arizona passed on coming inside. Callie didn't need to see her, she'd made it very clear that she didn't want to see her right now, even though all she really wanted was to run into Callie's bedroom and beg for…_anything, everything!_ Arizona just couldn't sit around and do nothing. Leaving her girlfriend's apartment without having gotten a peek of the raven haired beauty, Arizona had driven home…_to wait and wait forever she would_.

When opening the door she hadn't expected it to be Callie…_she'd prayed and wished and somehow hoped that it would be the woman she desperately needed to see_. All night Arizona had been wondering and flipping her thoughts, trying to find out how she could truly show Callie how she felt, how she could define the strong feelings growing from deep within her heart, and making Callie sure without comparing herself to all the other women in her diary. It'd been very clear to Arizona that for Callie to see that, she had to read the book, even though it made Arizona want to vomit. She really didn't want her girlfriend…_her sweet, amazing and heavenly heaved girlfriend_…to learn about how she'd made love to other women, because the only person Arizona could ever imagine her having sex with now was Callie. The only woman Arizona would want to pleasure, the only woman she would want pleasuring her. The only mouth she'd want on her body and moaning her name while coming undone from the touch of her. The opportunity of telling Callie about the time before she met her had been taken away from her, but she wouldn't let that come between her and true love.

It'd become very obvious to Arizona that she'd walked with the infatuation within her, maybe that's why Callie hadn't been able to really see who she was. But it ended here! Arizona would from now on make sure that Callie knew how much she meant to her, how much she without hesitation and doubt in her mind and heart knew that Callie was all she could ever possibly want. She'd been willing to wait. Like an impatient city she'd wait for Callie, if that was all Callie would give her to live on, she'd do it. But now she'd give her something else to live on. She'd given her all of her love and Arizona was never to let it go…_ever!_

So here she was, leaning against the closed door with the brightest smile on her face, almost making her cheeks hurt from the stretching. But they didn't because Callie loved her! Gathering her thoughts, Arizona skipped towards her bedroom to shrug into a pair of washed jeans and a v-neck shirt, and pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. Now she had a goal…_a goal which would show her girlfriend how far she'd go for her, for them!_

* * *

><p>Standing in the bookstore, Arizona led her fingertip graze the covers of the books one by one. The smell of new pages filled Arizona's senses in a wonderful sensation, one of the best smells in the world. It had quickly been dumped to third best though, Callie's mixed scent of hospital and cinnamon and coffee being number one and Callie's cooking being number two.<p>

Stopping her fingers' movements, Arizona hesitated then drew a big sigh as she pulled her past out from the shelf. There it was, the holy lesbian bible as it was called in circles she didn't mingle in anymore. She took the book between both of her hands as she studied the cover carefully. The letters were swirled and curled in a seductive dance, making Arizona's heart start pounding in an uncontrollable speed. Those letters held all she once thought were her secrets, her despairing and wonderful feelings, the wobbling steps into becoming the woman she was today. Arizona crinkled her nose in disgust when reading the title, 'A Writer's Diary'…_surely Nelly had always lacked imagination_. And the subtitle 'Woman to woman,' was definitely another sign of that. If anything Nelly made a great publisher because writing did not go on her list of skills…_and had she published, alright?_ Arizona shook her head as she closed her eyes, trying like hell to put herself in Callie's place. Why would Callie want to read it? Why did she _have_ to read it? Arizona could tell her all Callie wanted to know without her needing to read this book. It really wasn't necessary…_for her that is_. Swallowing her thoughts for what felt like the 100th time in the last 24 hours, Arizona squeezed her hands around the book, opened her eyes and walked determined towards the disk.

Exiting the bookstore with her past as an item on sale, Arizona was about to make her way home when another thought crossed her mind. Arizona went right instead of left at the crossroad and hoped that Callie would let her complete the path.

* * *

><p>Using the spare key hidden in the umbrella stand outside the door, Arizona locked herself into Callie and Cristina's apartment.<p>

Hours went by as Arizona made herself at home in the dim apartment, she felt safe in it but still it lacked some brightness for her to completely feel at home. Arizona's feet were propped up on the coffee table as she flicked through channel after channel on the TV. Her gaze didn't really find the noise from the screen but the two piles of books on the table. Piles were maybe too big of a word to use seeing that it only contained one book in the first 'pile' and 12 books in the other. The lonely book screaming its longing of being read and brought into life and the stack beside it looking old, used and torn…_but they smelled amazing_. Arizona hadn't seen the books in a long time and had sadly been forced to reunite with the contexts for all the wrong reasons, and then pushing them away as fast as possible. But now she'd willingly brought them into her life again, she hadn't opened them but she was going to. All Arizona needed was for her girlfriend to come home and hear her out, and hopefully letting Arizona tell her how it all had really been. Arizona wasn't going to let her ex-girlfriend…_her revengeful, evil, smug and disrespectful ex-girlfriend_…tell her new girlfriend…_her_ _gorgeous, big hearted, passionate and honorable new girlfriend_…about her past life. Arizona couldn't let Nelly's attempt on reversing her confidentially words into smut and profit be what Callie would have to believe as the story of her past. She would break it to her herself. In her own words, with her own voice. And she would make Callie see it.

Keys in the door signaled Callie's arrival and Arizona took a deep breath to prepare herself for what's coming. Callie didn't notice Arizona sitting on the couch, she just shrugged out of her jacket and tossed purse and shoes off in the corner.

"Hi," Arizona softly spoke.

"Whoa…" Callie exclaimed and jumped at the sudden voice. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry," she smiled. But really, she wasn't sorry at all. She could never be sorry for wanting to see her girlfriend.

"What are you doing here? Not that I mind," Callie grinned, flopping onto the couch next to Arizona and kissing her cheek.

"Um, I missed you!" Arizona smiled as she placed a hand on Callie's thigh and squeezed it. "And I…have something to ask you."

"Aw, you missed me?" she blushed, drawing circles on the back of Arizona's hand on her thigh. "I missed you, too."

Arizona nodded. She really had missed Callie. Ever since she'd met her, she'd found herself constantly missing the raven haired beauty when they weren't together. But now wasn't the time to dwell on feelings that'd always be around, now she needed to make the insecurities and the unspoken leave. And there was only one way to do that.

"Callie?" Arizona asked as Callie's gaze locked on the books.

"How long have you been here?" Callie let out a questioning chuckle. "You can't possibly have read all those books in the time I was at the hospital? Did you rob a…" Callie grabbed a book and laughed. "…second-hand bookshop?"

"Yeah about that…That's what I was gonna ask you."

"You want me to read you some old book?" Callie's brows furrowed in confusion, a crooked smile on her lips. "Sure, if you really want me to."

"No," Arizona said quickly as she ripped the book from Callie's hands. "I mean, I want to read it to you. But you have a choice," she looked Callie straight in the eyes, trying to pour all her pleas and love into the twisting brown pools before her.

"A choice? Arizona, you really need to fill me in a little further. I don't get it," she smiled as she rested her hands on Arizona's legs she'd pulled up on the couch, and crossed like she always does.

"I went to the bookstore today and bought you the book," Arizona motioned towards the coffee table with her head. "I won't fully understand your eager need to read it when you-"

"Arizona." Callie cut her off.

"No, let me finish, Callie. I won't understand why you so desperately want to read it, when you can have the real deal. When all you need to do is ask me. Ask me to tell you or even show and read the originals for you. The ones which haven't been through the money driven machine of Nelly and her publishing house. I can and I will read you everything you wanna hear, I really do. But let me read you the truth," Arizona softly requested her girlfriend while Callie's eyes kept flicking from the books on the table to Arizona's eyes.

"Look at me, Callie," Arizona brought her hand to Callie's cheek to keep their eyes locked. "So what are you gonna pick? The published, reversed version told by a money hungry publisher or the truth told by me?"

"The truth," the words coming out as a breath as Callie leant into Arizona's touch.

"Thank you," Arizona let out a deep breath. She couldn't be more relieved by her girlfriend's choice.

Opening the book, her fingers got in touch with the pages written on so long ago and she felt a rush of nostalgia and nervousness run through her every bone…_here it goes_. Arizona flipped the first page and began reading aloud.

"**Dear diary, March 22th 19**-"

"You don't have to read that every time," Callie chuckled shakily while leaning back against the armrest of the couch, her feet on either side of Arizona's crossed legs.

Arizona smiled nervously…_stop being nervous, stop being nervous, STOP being nervous. It's just Callie, it's just Callie wanting to know you_…she kept repeating to herself. She felt Callie's eyes on her as she connected her eyes with the handwritten letters once again. She might as well get it all over with so they could get on with their lives and be the happy people Arizona desperately needed them to be_...together_. It really didn't matter if Callie was going to know about her past as long as she was the one telling it. And when she really thought about it, her past wasn't that bad. It was the media who'd made it something it wasn't…_the media and Nelly_. Her journals were really all about finding yourself in the race of love, finding yourself in the middle of a closed road and trying to find your way back. A handwritten guide for her to deal with her loses by reminiscing on what she'd thought to be love. Now all she needed to do to find love was looking up and catch the look Callie was giving her. The love that made her jump head first into this emotional whirlwind…_and wow, was it worth the headache!_

Arizona did a light cough and continued reading all the while Callie stroking her legs with her feet. She was calm and she was ready to take Callie with her…_forever_.

"**I bought a girl a drink for the first time yesterday and she thanked me by flashing her perfectly white teeth and sending me a smile. I'm not sure why but something deep within me, told me to go for it…**"

* * *

><p><strong>You know what makes me happy; do it! :-)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I've been dealing with some major writer's block and a busy schedule. Thank you so much for the great reviews and your patience!**

**I've got a review from a Sally which I unfortunately couldn't reply to – I'll just say I appreciate your honesty. This is an AU story and therefore I've molded the characters into something I felt like showing, I'm sorry if you feel like it doesn't work.**

**Anyways, here you've got the next update. I don't know if it'll be the only installment for the week, but now you've been giving a heads up!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Callie's POV<p>

"…and then I felt her tighten around my fingers. Like a magnet pulling itself closer to the opposite pole. It felt amazing, my fingers buried inside of her – curling and massaging – felt amazing. My heart pounded like a race horse riding over the finishing line, and I was just as high as the rider. Kissing her hungrily to make sure that she knew how much I enjoyed this, enjoyed her, I slowed my thrusts and caressingly slid my fingers up and down her slit, collecting the sweet nectar. As she opened her eyes she managed to pant me a thank you and shoot me a big grin. Bringing my fingers to my mouth I licked the result of my sweet assault off and felt her shivering under me at the picture of me feeding off of her. I felt like a hero!"

Callie had patiently listened to Arizona's sweet voice filling her in on the blonde's past. Past conquests. At first it had been innocent and childlike flirting and insecurity about dating and finding women attractive; it had almost been cute but to spare herself for the raised eyebrow and the 'you wanted to know this so shut up and listen' speech she'd kept her mouth sealed. Callie didn't want to make Arizona feel humiliated even more than she already had felt the last year. She knew that it had had to have been extremely hard dealing with your past like this. It wasn't like her story about her turning into a bisexual was out for everyone to read and interpret anything in, Callie knew that. She had actually been thinking a lot about it in the surgery she had had to perform after leaving Arizona earlier today. She knew she had asked for too much of her girlfriend, but she desperately needed to know for her to move on and forget about everything that stupid book had brought into their lives. But she hadn't expected Arizona to suggest a thing like this. It felt almost comfortable and nice, laying on the couch while her girlfriend read to her. If it just had been fiction and not juicy insides from a very sexual active blonde…_her blonde_…it had been a whole story.

When the silence made Arizona's last statement of heroines swirl around the room, Callie swallowed the last information and opened her eyes. "Why did you stop?" Her voice was dry from the lack of spit.

"There's no more pages," Arizona spoke with a soft voice and a hint of a smile…_was she amused?_

"Oh," Callie raised the upper part of her body and snatched the book from her girlfriend's hands. "Liar!"

"It's just a poem," she shrugged and somehow backed into the nervousness Callie thought she'd abandoned between the fourth and fifth book.

"Can I read it?" Callie tried, looking Arizona deep into her eyes. Arizona once again shrugged and leaned her back at the armrest.

"But my 20 year old poet skills are definitely not a nice read. So uneasy and cheesy. Now you've been warned," she nervously chuckled. Callie nodded, clearing her throat and then began reading.

"**My eyes are closed but still aware.  
><strong>**Nevertheless I doubt where I am,  
><strong>**a place between breaths and hallucinations.  
><strong>**Closed eyes and  
><strong>**all of my bones are trembling my thoughts  
><strong>**- my juicy yearnings –  
><strong>**as my body is being subjected to torture.  
><strong>**The most beautiful of all tortures; wild and affectionate, soft and fierce.  
><strong>**Bruising.  
><strong>**My heart dashes around, collides  
><strong>**with fingertips, eyelashes,  
><strong>**throbbing entrances and butterflies  
><strong>**- there is no doubt about living fully.  
><strong>**My pulsing abdomen is screaming, begging.  
><strong>**Closed eyes in front of blue fog and red  
><strong>**spots. The breathing remains heavy and I am trying  
><strong>**to speak, to purr words of pure pleasure but I can't.  
><strong>**Domination and surrendering.  
><strong>**I can't feel my feet, my hands, the whole  
><strong>**world is blurry and doesn't matter. I am shaking.  
><strong>**I'm running over, I'm cramping,  
><strong>**the pulse is resting – no, it is bouncing under my silky panties.  
><strong>**And then you break the kiss to come up for air."**

"Wow, you were just as passionate and dramatic as you are now. That's for sure," Callie spoke after closing the book and putting it down.

Callie knew her girlfriend was passionate, it wasn't something newly discovered, she just didn't know what to make out of all this new information…_why did I want to read it in the first place?_ She'd been given a lot of input in her girlfriend's past as she had wanted, but what was she suppose to do with it now? She wouldn't in a million years think about how Arizona had made her previous girlfriend fly on a rush of pleasure and scream the letters in her name in a sweet sound of surrendering…_as Arizona so neatly had described it…_only with the use of her tongue. No way in hell. Neither was she ever going to have sex with her in a Theme park at night. How Arizona could look so completely innocent and angelic was beyond Callie's comprehension…_a Theme park? Seriously? All types of wrong._

Arizona only smiled at Callie's statement but slowly blushed. "God, it was awful!"

Callie hesitated as she looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "You know what? I think it's enough," she moved herself closer to the blonde by using her heels in the cushions and her butt, squirming into Arizona's lap.

Arizona found Callie's gaze and quickly took her hands in hers; Callie felt the lightning shock right through her the minute Arizona intertwined their fingers. Callie looked down at their joined hands and rested her forehead on the blonde's, letting her soft breath wash all over the beautiful face before her. She didn't think it was possible to feel so strongly only by the touch of hands, but she did. It felt so strong and right. And when she thought about it maybe it was true, that the people you love the most are the ones who's actually able to scare you the most? Maybe she'd been scared all along? Scared of Arizona leaving her when she finally revealed her own bisexual past? Scared of being left alone once again with a broken heart? Scared of sounding inexperienced in the field of love which she frankly had to admit that she was. But she knew that she loved Arizona. She loved her with all she's got and with everything that made Arizona the amazing woman that she was. She didn't like to think about how Arizona had made love with her former girlfriends but she did like to think about that she was the one with her now. She was the one this obvious sex goddess had chosen to be with and that amazed Callie in ways she couldn't express…_Arizona's the word juggler in this relationship, for god's sake!_

Moving her eyes to lock with the epitomizing blue she silently wished for Arizona to claim her lips. She desperately needed to feel her lover's lips upon her own but didn't know if they were there yet. Callie drew a short breath and felt Arizona tucking strays of hair behind her ears, caressing the apexes all the way down the shells and lightly squeeze the lobes. Finally Callie felt her chin being guided forward by a fingers and then two soft lips molded themselves with her own.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I'm scared."

"I know you are. You don't have to be."

"But-"

"No buts. As long as we are together. None of the rest of it matters."

Cupping Arizona's cheeks Callie leaned back, making sure her girlfriend looked straight into her soul.

"I don't care about the book or your diaries. I don't care about Nelly or the other ones. I don't care about what you've done in your past or who you've slept with. But what I do care about is you telling me the truth, letting me in on what the world clearly doesn't know a thing about you. I care about you being here on my couch, pouring your heart out only to make me feel better, because I love you and I can't and won't ever ask you to leave again. I am so, so, so sorry, Arizona."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah. It's pretty obvious that the way you react is because you can't find the right way to express how you feel about me, about us. It's really not that hard to see when you read between the lines," Arizona flashed Callie a grin while removing her hands from her cheeks. "And I love you too."

"You know, it's really annoying how you read between the lines all the time," Callie growled.

"You love it!" Arizona grinned.

"Yeah yeah. Shut up and kiss me again!"

And Arizona did as she was asked. Callie felt the rush return, the heat collect between her thighs as she straddled her girlfriend and was being kissed like there was no tomorrow. She groaned and moaned into the assaulting mouth, enjoying how much she was able to be turned on by the simplest of fondling. But who was she kidding? It was freaking Arizona Robbins stuffing her mouth with her delicious tongue.

Breaking the kiss to claim some desperately needed air, Callie immediately thought about Addison's suggestion days earlier. With the book she'd forgotten all about her best friend's birthday and the opportunity to properly introduce her girlfriend to her circle of acquaintances.

"Arizona?" she breathed.

"Mmmhmm," Arizona hummed into Callie's lips.

"Do you want to be my date for Addison's birthday party tomorrow night?"

Arizona released Callie's lips. "You're thinking about Addison while we make out like crazy people?" she teased while cocking an eyebrow.

"Seriously, I mean it. Will you?"

"Of course I'll be your date, Calliope," Arizona grinned.

"Really?"

"Really, really!"

Callie clashed their lips in an excited kiss causing Arizona to fall back on the couch and giggle, throwing her arms around the Latina and pull her down on top of her.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it possible the book's all forgotten and won't return? For now at least. Let's get Addison's birthday party going!<strong>  
><strong>You know what to do! :-)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I've let you hanging for too long now, so I hope this chapter will make up for it. It's a little longer than the latest chapters.**

**The reviews to last chapter have been really kind and actually made me want to continue this story. I've had my doubts, but I will continue.**

**Anyways, I hope you've all had a great week-end.**

**x - Nanna**

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV<p>

Arizona felt she hadn't slept in weeks and maybe she hadn't. Maybe she hasn't really slept since the whole diary incident and maybe even before that. But last night she'd slept. She had been curled up in the warmth of her girlfriend and she had really slept. Mesmerized by the soft snoring of Callie and Callie's hair playing between her fingers. It was like a drug; she had to have it, she needed it for her heart to keep beating. Yesterday had been hard on both of them and Arizona had doubted how much she should've told Callie. But she'd read her everything and she'd been very astonished by Callie's reaction. She hadn't expected her to take it that easy but she was very, very, very happy about the outcome. It had almost been comfortable when she'd gotten over her nervousness. Callie's apology…_or declaration of love_…had taken Arizona a little back; all she needed to know had Callie told her in the sweet rambling Arizona had become so addicted to. It had really been everything she herself wanted to know. So when Arizona thought about it, they'd actually both gotten what they desperately needed. They'd confirmed one another and now they needed to move on and enjoy the committed relationship they've begun. That starting tonight. At Addison's birthday party. Arizona would lie if she said she wasn't nervous of meeting all of Callie's friends. Sure she'd met Addison before but not as her friend's girlfriend, and she'd met Cristina a couple of times…_as the girlfriend alright_…she'd also had the joy of meeting Mark Sloan and his girlfriend that time at Joe's but they hadn't really talked. Now she was to interact with them, be social with them as the talkative woman that she was. She just hoped she wouldn't embarrass Callie in some way…._they're all surgeons for god sake_!

"Arizona, it's almost 8! We gotta go," Callie called from her living room. Arizona was standing in front of the mirror in Callie's bathroom, coaxing herself to be just as likeable as all Callie's medical friends. A little nod to her reflection, a soft clearing of her throat and she was on her way.

"I'm ready!" she smiled at her girlfriend who was standing before her more beautiful than she'd ever seen her…_maybe the talk last night had peeled off all of the layers they didn't know they'd been wrapped in?_ Callie was wearing a dark red top, revealing one naked shoulder for Arizona to dream about. It clang to her breasts so very perfectly and dropped just at the hem of Callie's tight, black jeans…_Callie's best pair of jeans_!...framing the gorgeous behind Arizona couldn't see yet but knew was there. The black boots hugging her legs to the middle of the shin glistened perfect in the light from the lamp. Arizona knew she had the most beautiful girlfriend, she just knew. She took a mental note and picture for herself to keep in mind that she had to put that image…_the image of this perfectly amazing woman_…down in words.

"Wow, you look great. Like really great," Arizona exclaimed stalking up to Callie and pulling her in for a light kiss.

"Thank you," Callie grinned. "You look fine too."

"Gee, stop the sweet talking there, Cal," she chuckled as she handed Callie her jacket to shrug into. "I'll try to play it down."

"Yes, please do. I can't have you stealing Addie's thunder with your beauty," Callie smiled as she gathered the gift in her arms and opened the door.

"Nicely saved," Arizona flashed Callie a dimpled smile. "But I don't like thunders, I only like stars, so you don't need to worry," she played before walking out the door

* * *

><p>When they arrived at Addison's the party was already going. Seemed like they'd been drinking and celebrating for hours all just to Mark and Cristina's merit. The music was loud, the guests were loud as well and in the middle of everything Addison tried to be the perfect hostess; bringing new drinks and bowls of chips to the tables, making sure the stereo played all the right songs all the while trying to mingle and talk with everyone present.<p>

"She looks…" Arizona started.

"I know," Callie finished. "I need to help her so she doesn't collapse. I'd like to see her turn 33 next year. Do you mind?" she asked, giving Arizona a smile and a peck on the cheek.

"Of course not. I'll just…" Arizona looked around the apartment and found the table with gifts. "…look at the gifts and ooh…drink!"

Addison had somehow managed to circle up to them with a tray of champagne glasses, Arizona was quickly to grab one of the slim objects and flooded her mouth with the dryness of the champagne. She screwed up her face while sinking and then extended her hand out for Addison to shake.

"Happy birthday, Addison. And thank you for the invitation."

"Oh drop that formal tone, Arizona," Addison laughed and pulled Arizona in for a hug with her free arm. "But thank you. I'm glad you made it. As you can see it's a bit…"

"Manic, yes we've noticed," Callie finished Addison's sentence and all three women went into a fit of laughter as they looked around the room. "Let me help you for a second," Callie said as she took the tray from Addison's hands, placed it on a dresser and pulled her in for a big hug.

The two women left for the kitchen and let Arizona to snoop around. Taking another glass, she headed for the gift table. She gracefully passed by the wildly dancing and obviously intoxicated surgeons. Arizona smiled at Mark who moved in ways that should be illegal as did Lexie, and she couldn't help but think about how happy they must be for having Callie as their friend. With those movements some bones were easily to pop out of place and who'd be better at fixing such than her girlfriend? She knew she for one had been very pleased by her handy fingers and touches once or twice. Shaking her head from the upcoming images she turned her eyes to the gifts.

Being the writer that she was, she had to touch. She had to feel everything under her fingertips to get the right feeling but told herself not to smell it…_that'd just look weird_. Though anything she'd do probably wouldn't be noticed because of the maniacs on the living room floor or Yang and her dirty blonde haired friend trying to throw peanuts into each other's mouth without succeeding. Arizona let her gaze wander over all Addison's gift and had to smile. The table was filled with kitchen stuff and gift tokens to cafés and clothes stores. You could learn so much from just looking at their things and Arizona felt like she already knew the basics of her girlfriend's best friend. Her gaze locked with two books at the center of the table, Arizona lifted a curious eyebrow. She certainly hadn't thought Addison to wish for books even though she knew she liked her poetry sessions, but still. She just didn't strike to be a bookworm. Taking the first book she couldn't help but chuckle out loud. 'To find a man and to keep him'…_that's some good teasing_. Placing the book back on the table her eyes only skimmed the next book and her heart immediately stopped. That couldn't be right, could it? The colors of the second book's cover told Arizona what she thought. It was indeed the messed up, not so accurate version of her life. She read the subtitle once again 'Woman to woman' and tsked as she saw the added note written in green ink '- if you don't need a man after all?' She reached for the bottle of wine situated on a tall bar stool and poured herself another glass. The next second two arms wrapped around her stomach from behind and a chin rested on her shoulder. Arizona felt the warmth and the champagne breath of Callie coat her body and she immediately relaxed.

"Some nice gifts, huh?" Callie asked kissing Arizona's bare shoulder.

"Mmh-hmm, look at this," Arizona raised the book up for Callie to see.

"What? Oh my, why? What? Who-who?" Callie stammered, removing her arms from Arizona's waist turning her around to look at her.

"Well, I don't know. Certainly not me," she chuckled. Arizona felt like she had to keep the tension down, the book should not ruin their night. "There's been added a little to the subtitle though, actually kinda funny if you choose to look at it that way."

Reading the addition Callie's face pulled into a frown while she rolled her eyes. Taking the book from Arizona's hand she stormed across the room and pulled Mark by the arm.

"Why the hell did you give Addie this book?" Callie yelled over the music. Mark's facial expression told more than words and forbidden moves would ever be able to. He was so very drunk and it was clearly that Callie was annoyed by the fact. "Why, Mark?"

"I ju-just fig since she have has no…no man, no man at all… she may love women. Like we do!" Mark explained in his booze state of mind, raising his fist at the last statement. "We love women, Torres! Woohoo!"

Lexie tugged Mark's arm and shoved him onto the couch. "I'm sorry, Callie. He was only trying to be…fun. I know, I know, it isn't but I couldn't stop him from buying it," she tried to defend her drunken excuse for a boyfriend.

"I AM fun!" Mark shouted as his eyes rolled back into his head and hit Yang on the shoulder, causing the two women to squeal for him to ruin their peanut game.

Arizona was still leaning against the gift table where she witnessed the circus display for her very confused…_and amused_…eyes. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned her head and was met with Addison's friendly eyes.

"I am sorry. I didn't know.. you know, that it was that book. I mean, _the_ book. Callie didn't mention the name of the book, so I didn't-" Addison apologized but was cut off.

"It's not your fault," Arizona shrugged while giving Addison a smile. "And besides, look at her!" she pointed at Callie who was in the middle of punching Mark while Mark smugly grinned and yelled something about the woman gender and the attributes of a blonde writer. The banter between the two friends was palpable and Arizona liked seeing Callie in her comfort zone. "She loves him enough to only punch him in the chest while he makes comments about me. I can't say I don't find that side of her attractive," she softly spoke without knowing if Addison was able to hear her for the music.

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I really do!"

Addison smiled and raised her glass to clink it with Arizona's. "Welcome to the group. It's insane but you'll learn to love it," Addison chuckled. "But I just need to say…being the best friend and all…I need to tell you that I'll have Callie break all of your bones, since I work with vaginas and babies which is not as intimidating, if you ever hurt her."

"Oh, I'll keep it in mind," Arizona nodded as she chuckled and downed her drink.

"And I of course meant it in the most friendly way possible," Addison added once again clinking their glasses. "Now, refill!" she exclaimed and went to find another bottle. As she was about to leave for the kitchen, Addison turned and called. "I won't read the book, just so you know."

Arizona raised her glass and mouthed her a thank you, and then turning her stare to the beautiful Latina engrossed in small-talking and throwing peanuts at a keeling Mark with Lexie. Arizona felt her heart melt as she caught the look of her eyes' desire…_she really was more beautiful than ever!_

* * *

><p>Opening the door with a forceful push, Callie quickly had Arizona pinned between the back of the door and her arms. The party had been great and the book had quickly been forgotten, she'd even talked to Mark about why Callie had acted like she had even though she wasn't sure he'd gotten anything out of their talk. But Arizona had had a very great night and actually loved being around Callie's friends as an equal in her life. When the night had become early morning, Callie had faked a yawn and very civilized bid her friends goodnight. It had now led to her being assaulted by the breath of her very turned on and heavy panting girlfriend. Arizona loved it! By the look of Callie's eyes she knew she was going to have her way with her, but Arizona had a whole other plan in mind. Licking her lips and letting the champagne breath tug on her every nerve, she closed her eyes waiting for Callie to do as she wanted…<em>for now<em>. Callie who was clearly more taken by the alcohol didn't hesitate one second. She hungrily kissed her and forced her tongue into Arizona's mouth. Arizona couldn't hold the deep moan coming from the back of her throat down, Callie swallowed it whole as she snaked her right hand down Arizona's side, carefully stroking her dressed clad body as she went. Arizona knew that they wouldn't make it to the bedroom or even the couch, so she just let Callie take control…_for now_. Enjoying how Callie's teeth nipped and her tongue tasted like a sweet, sweet champagne pop, she cupped both of Callie's cheeks and deepened the kiss; heads turning left and right then left again, in a beautiful dance. Arizona was so caught up in the lusciousness that was their tongue's synchronized movements that she had to grab Callie's cheeks as she was suddenly entered with two strong fingers. Callie moved her one leg in between Arizona's to put more strength behind her thrusts.

Throwing her head back against the door Arizona moaned as Callie's thrust became harder. She wrapped her left leg around Callie's waist as much as her panties would let her, to gain Callie more access to her wet core and Callie gladly took the invite. Circling Arizona's clit with her thumb, Arizona forcefully bucked and screamed incomprehensible words. Arizona felt heaven wash down on her as her girlfriend took her, she saw the stars she'd been talking about earlier this night and wanted to feel it all, so she started to ride Callie's thigh as the fingers hit home even deeper. Callie kissed Arizona's neck and squeezed her breasts just as hard as she plunged into her, and Arizona almost forgot what her own planned had been.

As much as she wanted this to carry on and carry on forever, she really wanted to let Callie feel loved tonight. She suppressed her own release, pulling her leg back and began unzipping her partner's sexy pants. Callie's eyes shot up to look at Arizona's.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Callie panted, the confusion clearly painted on her face.

Arizona didn't answer just shoot her partner a sexy wink. She quickly tugged the jeans down Callie's thighs and had to gasp at the sigh which greeted her. Callie had been without panties the whole night! Sliding a finger up and down the slit she felt her finger being coated in the sweet nectar she always dreamed about. It felt so, so good and the shivers from Callie made it feel so much better. Callie's fingers were still buried inside of her as she to buried hers into a wet entrance. They both hummed at the connection and locked eyes. Feeling the love pour right out of all four eyes and two souls, Arizona started her plunging and filled the room with a beautiful wet sound. The smell tortured every opening of her, the sweetest torture she'd ever experienced, made her want this even more. Guiding Callie down upon her thigh with her free hand, she felt Callie's fingers slide out from within her and slightly whined by the loss but she knew Callie needed leverage for her to keep standing. Surrounded by Callie's arms on both side of the head, she could smell her own scent. Callie smiled just before bringing their lips together once again, while connecting Arizona pushed hard into Callie causing her to bite down on her lower lip. The sound of Callie's nails scratching the door, the moans flowing from the mouth before her and the dripping sound she was responsible for, Arizona followed Callie into oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope it lived up to your expectations.<strong>  
><strong>Don't forget to leave your favorite frosted cakes ;-)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I have to say that I'm a tiny (read; big) bit sad for the lack of response lately? Well, up top to you guys who's still reading and reviewing! I still think you're all awesome and appreciate your thoughts.**

**This chapter is mostly just cute stuffing but I hope you'll like it anyway :-)**

* * *

><p>Callie's POV<p>

"Flyin' flyin' flyin' flyin' through the sky. In my spaceship, I'm an alien tonight," Arizona sang, her back to the door. "Dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty dirty sucka. You think I can't get hurt like you, you motherfucker," the voice practically snarling at the radio tunes.

The dirty beat of Jessie J's "Do it like a dude" was hammering through the speakers and milky butt cheeks were booty shaking every butt to shame; very much to Callie's liking. She was leaning against the doorframe of her bathroom, observing her nearly naked girlfriend move in sync with the music as she brushed her damp hair. This was a sight Callie lived for, this everyday moment where she was able to steal a glimpse of Arizona getting ready for her day. Every time she'd wake up alone because she'd had to work late and didn't get to see Arizona's beautiful almost angelic face as the first thing, her heart would actually skip a beat and not in the good way. She'd grown to need Arizona to be the first thing she saw in the morning and the last thing before she closed her eyes at night. But her job made it very difficult sometimes. So days like today was definitely the ones she treasured very much and hid well in her heart.

Still gawking her girlfriend's…._taut, hot and pretty cute_…butt in their lacy wrap she grinned to herself. Arizona's hips moved perfectly and her back glistened from the last drops of water falling from the brushed hair. Callie surveyed Arizona's back…_a simple masterpiece_…every freckle, every little scar, every shape of bones had Callie mesmerized…_she knew that body better than her own_…topping that with the moving butt and the honey voice blasting dirty words, Callie couldn't pull out of the haze she was buried in…_and why should she? She was in love._

"Don't you know it's not polite to stare?" Arizona's voice broke Callie's daydreaming and pulled her back into life…_and a damn good one_…while turning the radio down. They were facing each other now and Arizona's naked chest very much exposed, again for Callie's pleasure.

"As long as you do it like a dude like that, I am very much entitled to stare," Callie laughed, stalking up to wrap her arms around Arizona's waist to rest her hands just above her lower back, playing with the lacy fabric. Arizona cocked an eyebrow and dipped in to kiss the laughing lips before her.

"Well, you could've given me a heads up at least. I prefer to do a show dressed," she chuckled while blushing.

"I don't," Callie deadpanned. "And besides, I like when you talk dirty or in this case sing dirty. I'd really picked you as the Taylor Swift or Westlife kinda girl being a poet and all, but here you are practically screaming dirty words in my bathroom in your panties. I must say I like this side of you," she grinned and then placed a chaste kiss on Arizona's forehead while dipping her hands under the fabric of the only thing cladding Arizona.

"Nah, I like to bounce, you know. Not that I don't like Taylor Swift or the prettied up boyband. And you shouldn't judge the book by its cover, Calliope," Arizona said before she quickly pressed her hand to her mouth and screwed up her nose. "Sorry, bad and very, very, very torn metaphor. I just mean, I don't expect you to hear 'I need a doctor' all the time because you're a doctor," Arizona tried and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah I know. And really, you should be the one listening to that song, it you know what I mean?" Callie chuckled and squeezed the smooth mounds in her hands. "So, you don't listen to Poets Of The Fall either?"

"Would you shut up about the music alright, Miss Jukebox?" laughing, Arizona linked her fingers behind Callie's neck and pecked her lips. "We also need to get going anyways, that is if you ever want to actually have food in your fridge?"

"Yang does the shopping, I cook!"

"And obviously she's not doing a good job at that," Arizona laughed, still pecking Callie's face with feather light kisses.

"And as the time being you're the one without clothes on, so unless you plan on going to the store like that, I suggest you put something on," squeezing one last time on the glorious butt Callie removed her hands. "Hurry up, I'll be waiting," with one sweet kiss on the pouting, pink ones before her she retreated to the living room to the sound of Arizona's voice.

"I can do it like a brother, do it like a dude. Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you."

Callie chuckled as she walked towards the kitchen table, grabbing a pen to write down all her fridge lacked, amused by her beautiful girlfriend's quick and great imitation of Jessie J…_Arizona did it way better than any dude!_

* * *

><p>Walking hand in hand towards the grocery store they got themselves a cart. Arizona pushed whilst Callie dumped all kinds of food into it. This was one of the moments Callie lived for too, grocery shopping with her girlfriend. It didn't get more ordinary than that, but Callie loved it…<em>it's the little things in life that says the most, isn't it?<em> Callie looked at Arizona who leaned her arms on the cart while typing a text to someone, before dumping a cucumber down in the mix of goods.

"Who's texting?"

"Um, just mom. She's coming to Seattle to catch my reading next week," Arizona's voice excited but her eyes glued to the little communication machine. "She's excited to meet you," finally Arizona's eyes locked with Callie's and they were shining in joy. Callie had to keep herself from displaying a nervous smile because she really wanted to meet Arizona's mom but the thought of her own judgmental parents just hovered her, but Arizona seemed clearly excited so Callie chose to be as well; for her girlfriend's sake…_and anyways, how bad could this woman be with such daughter?_ She placed her hand upon Arizona's and squeezed it as they both pushed the cart, wanting to have as much connection she could with this woman.

They stalked another aisle when suddenly Callie stopped in her track as her pager shrieked. Disconnecting their hands Callie looked at the pager and then found Arizona's eyes. Nodding Arizona kissed Callie's cheek.

"It's okay," she smiled. "It just means that I'll get to decide what's gonna be in your fridge," Arizona shrugged while displaying her dimples.

"Oh God, nothing too sugar-y, right?" Callie pulled a face and faked a pout.

"I DO eat other things, Callie." Arizona said faking a pout as well. "But I will by you marshmallows, no argument!"

"Of course not," Callie smirked as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend's lips. "I hope it won't keep me for the rest of the day so I'll see you tonight. Hopefully! – Here you go," Callie said offering Arizona her key.

"Thank you. Now scoo before someone dies."

Callie left one last kiss on Arizona's lips before turning around headed towards the exit of the store. But not before she'd chanced a glance at Arizona's butt. Turning her head she was caught by two deep blue oceans and a dimpled grin. Arizona had come to know Callie's every move or thought and she really liked being that predictable…_mostly_…especially when it came to Arizona's body, well Arizona in all general. Shrugging Callie send a wink at the blonde which earned her a cute giggle and a sashay down the aisle.

* * *

><p>Glancing at the watch in the OR Callie let out a deep sigh. 10 hours ago she'd been watching her girlfriend's glorious body sway, now she was only annoyed by one ugly Brown-Séquard syndrome. Callie didn't even know why she'd been paged because clearly this spine wasn't to save, but she'd tried because that's how she was. That's how she is. She'd tried and she hadn't succeeded. That feeling carved itself into Callie's own bones as she scrubbed out. Now she had to break the terrible news to this kind man and his family and afterwards she'd have to go grab something…<em>anything<em>…to eat because the rumbling in her stomach the last 3 hours had turned into a slight cramp. But all she really wanted to do was hurry home and have Arizona feeding her those ridiculous marshmallows…_because she could live on love and sugar forever, though she wouldn't admit the sugar part. But she could. Sugar and love alone._

Scuffing her feet down the hall, Callie desperately searched for one of the machines holding her favorite little bags of Oreos. Callie needed the sugar boost after the consult with the Brown-Séquard patient. Finally turning a corner and finding her heart's desire this current moment, she happily skipped only to be stopped mid-track by Addison.

"You don't want Oreos, Cal."

"Um, yes I do. Move!"

"No, you don't," Addison smirked as she placed her hands on Callie's shoulders. "You want real food."

"You're right about that but-" Addison cut her off.

"Doctor's Lounge. Go!"

"What?" Callie was confused to say the least. "Let me get to the damn machine. I. Need. Oreos," Addison turned Callie by the shoulders and gave her a little push. "Addie, what's with you? Stop being so annoying."

"Oh for the love of God, woman. Will you just go to the lounge? Arizona's waiting for you," the redhead spit. "With food," she grinned very amused by herself.

"She's what?" Callie's voice peaked in excitement and joy…_had_ _Arizona really brought her food?_

"Just go," Addison hurried her friend. "Or I'll come eat it. I tell you…one of these days I might have to kill you, you know that right? Now your girlfriend cooks for you? It's not easy being single with you two around."

Calling over her shoulder while almost running, Callie grinned "If you'll kill me, I'll die a very happy and fed woman."

"I hate you!"

"You love me!"

* * *

><p>Opening the door to the lounge she was greeted with a spicy scent…<em>of what?<em>...and a very, very, very excited blonde sitting on the couch. Callie couldn't help chuckle at the sight, her girlfriend was practically sitting on the edge of the couch cushion, her hands stretched into a big greeting and her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Ta-daaaaa."

"You did all this for me?" Callie beamed as she took in the table. Small boxes of food and candles were covering the table along with the checked napkins in blue and yellow colors, a bottle of wine and Callie's favorite plates and cutlery. The whole setting was amazing and the smell too. On top of all that Arizona's bright smile met Callie's eyes and it put the whole setting to shame. Behind Arizona's smile Callie thought she could see a hint of insecurity in the baby blues but quickly looked deeper into her own personal oceans; which was another thing Callie had come to live for. "Wow, thank you!"

"You like it?" Arizona rose and walked into Callie's waiting embrace. "I figured since you obviously were stuck in the hospital, I'd bring the dinner to you. So I cooked all afternoon. The rice might be a bit sludgy but I forgot all about them when I was focusing on the chicken and then mom called to confirm her arrival, and then-"

"I love it! And I'm sure I'm gonna love the rice as well," Callie emphasized both 'love's and placed a sweet kiss upon the smooth lips before her to end her partner's rant. Breaking the kiss Callie grinned. "Is this to make up for the fact that you've stuffed my cupboards and fridge with marshmallows, skittles and Ben & Jerry's?"

"Calliope," she sighed. "I placed the ice-cream in the freezer, don't be silly," Arizona smirked amusingly. "Now, come eat. I've made it myself," she proudly stated as she took the laughing Callie by the hand and led her to the couch.

As Arizona watched Callie fork a bite of chicken and smudge rice, her face scrunched up in anticipation. "So?"

Callie had to bite her lip and her tongue as well for not to spit her home cooked meal all out on her awaiting girlfriend's excited face. The taste was awful, simply just awful. The taste of paprika and what was it? Caraway seeds? It burned Callie's gullet and her stomach cried to not let another bite in. It had had to be the worst bite of chicken she'd ever tasted in her entire life, but the cute almost childlike look Arizona had on kept Callie from telling the truth. And in this case a lie wouldn't hurt anyone and it would definitely make everything about this surprise meal better, so Callie told herself that it was okay to play along…_for her girlfriend's sake_. So she humored Arizona, glued a fake smile on her lips as she swallowed and silently apologized to her bowels all the way down.

"It's gooood," Callie rubbed her stomach in circles to emphasize the greatness of the food. "Real yummy!"

"Really?" the blue eyes locked to Callie's facial expressions.

"Really, really," Callie swallowed and squeezed her eyes quickly only to open them again and smile. "Thank you so much for the surprise."

"You don't like it," Arizona said defeated.

"No, it's not that," she tried but Arizona's sad eyes glued themselves to the failed dinner attempt and her shoulders slumped. "I really appreciate that you've done all this for me, it's a really sweet gesture."

"But.." Arizona drawled, her eyes now searching for an answer in Callie's. Callie couldn't, she just couldn't lie to that woman. As much as she really wanted to love or even just like what Arizona had made her, she just couldn't. And since Arizona obviously had read her facial expression, she didn't see any other way than to just say it as it was..._Arizona was a really awful cook_...and they could always just order some take out when they got home.

"What the hell did you marinade the chicken in?" Callie laughed.

"I didn't marinade it!" Arizona squealed back, her beautiful eyes wide and her nose wrinkled.

"What did you do then?" she kept laughing. "It's. Really. Bad. Arizona," Callie managed to cough out between fit of laughter.

"Oh," Arizona's face dropped to her chest, the failure eating her. "And I wanted to make you the perfect going-away-meal and now all you'll think of while I'm gone is muddy rice and non-pickled chicken," the last sentence coming out as a deep sigh mixed with a whisper.

Callie choked in her breathing and shook her head. "Excuse me? A going-away-meal? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to San Francisco tomorrow. I thought you knew? I'm gonna teach a class of children's books writers. Newborns, you know."

"I didn't know that, no," Callie felt her heart drop. "When-when are you coming back?"

"In four days."

The atmosphere had gone from excited surprise to surprise in a whole other way and Callie really didn't like it. The thought of Arizona in another state made her heart ache and her mind go ways it really shouldn't. And now she had to sleep alone for 3 nights…_why did her girlfriend have to be such a sought out writer? _Callie had really been riding a rollercoaster this day and with two bombshells dropped what with Arizona's mom coming and wanting to meet her and Arizona's sudden teaching. She all of a sudden felt like a little girl. Grabbing Arizona's hand she squeezed it tightly. Arizona must have read between the lines once again, knowing what went through Callie's mind because in the next second she had her arms wrapped around the Latina.

"Hey, look at it like this…You'll find out how great your love really is for me," Arizona tried soothing the situation with a little chuckle. "I know I will. I'll miss you like crazy."

"Why couldn't you just be a cook?" Callie mumbled into her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Because someone recently told me I suck at it," Both women chuckled as Arizona pulled Callie away from her shoulder and looked her into the eyes. "I'll be back before you know it and I'll think about you the whole time," she smiled. "Would you like to go home and…um, order some sushi?"

"As long as I get to order and we can eat Oreos for dessert."

"Hey! What about the ice-cream?"

"My girlfriend's going away for four days and I just found out, I get to choose everything tonight," Callie cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay, fair enough," Arizona nodded before sweetly kissing Callie's lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Go rock my socks with the reviews! :-) Please.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Wow, your reviews have been just plain awesome! THANK YOU. Glad you liked the fluff and a dancing Arizona as well :-)**

**AN/2: This chapter I'd like to dedicate to WaitingForAwesome because she made me see what I'd forgotten to really look for.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV<p>

"Please?" Callie's pleading eyes and pouting lips made it really hard for Arizona to stay focused. "Please, Arizona. Stay one more night?"

Callie and Arizona were lying in Callie's bed, all limbs intertwined and sleep still fogging their eyes as the morning sun brightly caressed their naked forms through the blinds. The sushi take outs had been amazing, so amazing that they'd eaten so fast and rushed into the bedroom to have even more amazing sex. The night had indeed turned out the way Arizona had wished for but not thanks to her special going away meal, though…_some other time!_

Arizona had had her doubts about agreeing to do this teaching program in San Francisco because it really made her heart flinch every time she thought about leaving Callie. They were so good now, so good and their relationship felt like nothing she'd ever felt before. Looking straight into Callie's lively eyes she knew. Without thinking twice she just knew that this had to be true love. The flinch in her heart made her even surer. This love and the not wanting to be apart from Callie had her mind going crazy; sometimes she just wanted to quit everything and stay at home, waiting for her girlfriend to return from work so they could chat, laugh, eat and make love all night long and the day after. Sometimes she even wanted to begin medical school only for her to start her internship at Callie's hospital only to be closer to her in every possible way, but that thought quickly disappeared seeing that she really didn't thought her intellectual skills could do it . And sometimes she wanted to trip and fall just to have her girlfriend nursing her every sprained bone. But every time, she shook her head at her momentarily insanity. It all came back to how much love she held for this woman and how much she really needed to be with her. Arizona just couldn't get enough and now with Callie's eyes begging for her to stay, she had big problems as to deny her beautiful girlfriend her want..._deny her anything! _

"Callie," she sighed while brushing some hair away from the Latina's well shaped face, caressing the perfect cheek bone with her thumb. "I really, really want to. God, believe me I'd rather stay here in bed with you than teach another bunch of hatched out writers. I'd much rather look at you for four days than to speak about why a penguin is far better than a donkey. You're far more interesting," Arizona smiled, leaning in to capture her girlfriend's voluptuous lips in a lingering kiss.

"I know," Callie pouted as she drew lazy circles around Arizona's two beauty marks on her shoulder. "But I still had to try."

"I admire your trying," she chuckled as she snuggled her head under Callie's chin. "Callie?" she hesitated.

"Mmmh."

"I'll miss you," Arizona whispered into her girlfriend's chest.

"What?" Callie's hand kept stroking Arizona's back.

"I'll miss you," she tried once more.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I got what you were trying to say," Callie's chest vibrated as she laughed silently.

Arizona nipped at the smooth skin and then raised her head to lock eyes with the chocolate before her. "I. Will. Miss. You…Moron," she emphasized every word.

"Why didn't you just say that? You don't need to bite, woman," Callie smirked before she led Arizona's chin towards her with her finger so she could kiss the soft, pink lips. Breaking the kiss, Callie smiled. "And I'll miss you."

"You better!" Arizona nudged Callie's arm before she forced herself out of her girlfriend's embrace and tender touch.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the mirror in her own apartment, doing one last look over at her appearance, Arizona straightened the imaginable curls on her suit. Adding some mascara to her eyelashes she let a sigh fall from her lips. How was she going to teach or even think when Callie was so far away? She had to pull herself together, tugging the mascara into her makeup purse she shook her shoulders…<em>I can do this. 4 days. Easy-breezy<em>…she grabbed her keys and thanked God for having Callie paged earlier this morning. Arizona simply just couldn't handle a big 'I love you, I miss you already, be back soon, don't forget to call and text, be safe and I love you even more' kind of goodbye and she knew that would have been exactly what she'd gotten if Callie had gone to the airport with her. Though she was very sad to have Callie disappearing out of her apartment without a proper goodbye..._it would always never be enough. The last kiss would always never be enough. Never ever enough. Callie's kisses should never end_…She already missed the touch of her lips but she couldn't really think about that now; she had a cab to hail and a plane to catch. But who was she kidding? She couldn't not think of those lips, of Callie – those lips that had been all over her body last night, branding her in a very hot and possessive way. The mere thought of the marks Callie had left on her breast and her thighs and even the little one behind her ear had her all blown away all over again. Good thing she could cover her ears with her hair otherwise she might have had to kill Callie which she really didn't want to. Arizona grinned as she locked the door behind her. She couldn't wait to get home and she couldn't wait for her mother to meet her girlfriend. Arizona knew that her mother would love Callie just as much as she herself did…_or maybe not exactly in the same way but at least very, very much._

Hailing a cab with her hand and dimpled smile, Arizona slid into the car. "Sea-Tac Airport, please."

"Alrighty. Business or pleasure?" The cab driver flashed his old cigarette smile at her in the rearview mirror.

"Definitely business," she politely answered while searching for her phone in her purse.

"Okay. Let's go then, love." He singsonged. "So what are the business you…."

Arizona had all forgotten about how much she liked to small talk while driving because she'd received a text. And not just any text. It was a text from her…_very sweet and cute_…girlfriend. Arizona had to re-read it again, grinning big time as her heart sang…_God, did she love that woman!_

**Hey baby.  
><strong>**Just wanted to let you know that I think about you, I want you and I love you. And oh, I miss you already.  
><strong>**Don't you go and love SF too much, I need you in Seattle ;-)  
><strong>**Go rock those newbies' worlds, be safe and come home soon.  
><strong>**xxx – C.  
><strong>**P.S. Don't forget a souvenir!**

Callie would so get the best souvenir Arizona could find. She might even bring home the entire souvenir shop. As she re-read the text for the 50th time she just slumbered back into the seat and let the cab driver talk her ears off. She had to be the happiest woman alive right now. Callie was hands down the most perfect woman she'd ever been in a relationship with. The most perfect woman in the world. And Arizona just hoped that Callie knew that. That Callie didn't doubt how much she meant to her. And with her wanting to introduce Callie to her mother, she really meant this. This was a big deal to Arizona.

Paying the cab driver, Arizona walked into the airport with her bag rolling behind her while typing a text.

**I'll get you all the stupid souvenirs you want.  
><strong>**You save the world while I'm gone and I'll reward you in the end ;-)  
><strong>**These days can't go by fast enough.  
><strong>**I love you,  
><strong>**xxx – A.  
><strong>**P.S. I stole your perfume!**

Arizona laughed at her own text. She hadn't per say stolen Callie's perfume, she'd just borrowed it. Four days without the smell of her girlfriend would totally bring her down, so she'd taken the bottle as Callie had gotten ready…_only fair!_ A minute later Arizona got a reply.

**I KNEW IT!  
><strong>**(If you can't find your necklace it's because I'm wearing it.)**

**I'm not blind. I did see you wearing it ;-) and you looked amazing!  
><strong>**Gotta go, baby. Talk to you when I land.  
><strong>**xxx  
><strong>

**There's no fooling you! :-)  
><strong>**Love you.**

Tugging her phone back in her purse she got ready to board and leave the ground Callie was walking upon. The faster she got on that plane, the faster she'd be back, so Arizona hurried to the check in desk.

* * *

><p>Almost 3 hours later the crispy San Francisco wind brushed Arizona's face as she walked out of San Francisco International Airport. Her first teaching class only began in 2 hours so she had time to find her hotel and get settled, maybe even get a drink…<em>she really needed it!<em> Once again hailing a cab, Arizona gave the driver the hotel's address.

* * *

><p>Once more paying a cab driver, Arizona slid out of the car and entered the hotel lobby. Nothing fancy, just a normal setting with too many paintings on the walls. Those kinds of paintings which tries too hard to be beautiful and abstract that they just lose their audience. Arizona screwed up her face at the art and walked towards the desk, smiling at the receptionist.<p>

"Welcome to Hotel Caraway," the brown haired woman greeted her with an almost big, scary smile.

"Thank you," Arizona returned the smile in a less creepy way. "There should be a room for-"

Arizona was cut off by a familiar voice coming from behind her back and her body immediately tensed…_Callie would so kill her!_

"Arizona Robbins," the voice exclaimed.

Turning her head, Arizona was met with bouncing dirty blonde hair as the woman approached her. "Nelly," Arizona stated.

"I'm so glad you chose to participate in this program. I told them they should get you," Nelly happily squealed while taking Arizona into her arms and squeezing her tight.

Freeing herself from the clasps of her ex-girlfriend, Arizona stepped back. "Whoa…First of all, we're not on the hugging state anymore, so back off. Second of all, we're not friends, so cut the crap," Arizona spit. "You're the one who suggested me as the writer for the program? Why, Nelly? I thought I made it very clear last time that I don't want anything to do with you. Neither personal nor professional!"

Leaning her elbow on the desk, Nelly smirked "You seriously need to relax some more, A-doll!"

"Stop calling me that!" Arizona spoke between clenched teeth…_this would be a very, very long 4 days._ Turning to look at the receptionist once again, Arizona shortly smiled. "The room for Arizona Robbins, please."

"Here you go," the receptionist handed Arizona her keycard and followed every move the blonde writer did, obviously very intrigued by the scene unfolding itself before her.

"Thank you," Arizona gathered her belongings and headed towards the elevator without paying Nelly further attention. Pressing the button, Arizona felt a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon, Arizona. Don't be like that. We need to be able to speak to each other since we both are going to teach in this program," Nelly's voice laced with softness and almost sincerity.

"You need to stop touching me!" Arizona pushed Nelly's hand away without looking at her. "I guess I'll see you at the school, then."

Entering the elevator she watched as Nelly watched her in the mirror of the elevator. Quickly turning around so that she was face to face with this smug woman, she pressed the 16th floor button. The doors didn't close at once which gave Nelly an opportunity to speak out again.

"Oh, that we will, A-doll." The doors closed but not soon enough for Arizona to miss the horrible grin Nelly had plastered on her face.

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't actually be happening. Arizona scolded herself for agreeing to come. Not only did it mean for her to be apart from Callie but now also being with Nelly…_two things that didn't exactly felt great_. And how was she going to tell Callie about the fact that Nelly was in this program as well and lived at the same hotel? Callie would flip.

Arizona placed her forehead on the elevator wall while her shoulders went slump. She weakly slammed her head against the wall and drew a big sigh. Of all the publishers and of all the places in the world, of course Nelly Robertson had to be the one she'd have to work with. The ding of the elevator brought Arizona out of her monologue, walking out she immediately caught sight of her hotel room number. Sliding the keycard and getting a green light, Arizona entered her new home for the next 3 nights. She threw herself upon the bed, face down, and made an uncomfortable sound into the mattress. The room already felt dour and dim without Callie's presence and with the hovering thoughts of Nelly in the same hotel as her. Deciding that that drink she'd longed for earlier now was perfectly okay, she raised herself from the bed and shrugged out of her jacket. Arizona didn't care to unpack just yet, she could almost taste the dryness of the martini right about now. Shouldering her purse, she didn't care to look in the mirror but headed towards the hotel lounge bar.

Once situated on one of the barstools, Arizona ordered her dry martini and waited in anticipation. Her crossed legs swayed to the soft background music and her fingers tapped the bar. Finally getting her drink, Arizona smiled at the bartender and tossed it back in one gulp. Surprised by the dryness she swallowed once again and placed the now empty glass on the bar.

"One more?" The bartender chuckled.

"No," Arizona nodded to what the bartender just smiled and refilled her glass. Arizona needed all the help she could get to get through these days in hell…_and two drinks would be okay for now._

Playing with the lip of the glass, Arizona found her phone and quickly texted her girlfriend. She just needed to tell her, she knew that. They'd promised to be completely honest regarding the other and Arizona wasn't one to take promises lightly.

**Hey baby,  
><strong>**The flight went great. I miss you.  
><strong>**We need to talk.  
><strong>**xxx – A.**

As she pressed send, she looked up and locked eyes with a pair of blue eyes she'd recognize everywhere. Sighing, she took a sip of her second martini.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh, our friend Nelly is back! What will she do now? And will Arizona break the news to Callie? And how will Callie react? Well, you tell me..<strong>  
><strong>Now, go rock my socks :-)<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I'm actually on a little family vacation now, so maybe this'll be the only update you'll get until next week. But it's good, I promise y'all. I wrote the most of this chapter aboard a ferry boat (which I happen to LOVE fiercely), so my imagination exploded all over blue shades. Hope you'll enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing.  
><strong>**You guys are seriously awesome. You make my day with your great reviews! Thank you from the bottom of my heart :-) **

**AN/2: I absolutely love your ideas and your thoughts about making Callie jump a plane and go fight for her woman and her honor. And maybe in this chapter you'll get what you want…orrrr not? Who knows? Here it goes…**

* * *

><p>Callie's POV.<p>

**Hey baby,  
><strong>**The flight went great. I miss you.  
><strong>**We need to talk.  
><strong>**xxx – A.**

The text had haunted Callie for the last 3 hours; all kinds of thoughts boiling up in her head. Something could've happened. But what? Or more like what hadn't happened. Callie kept seeing all those scenarios of Arizona being hurt…_but_ _she did say that the flight had gone well?_...or maybe something about Arizona being able to get home sooner because the program had been cancelled…_a_ _girl could only hope, right?_ There was also the slightliest possibility of Arizona needing to talk to her because she'd already found a souvenir but didn't know if she'd like it…_Arizona did like aiming right on her presents_…but the thought that did haunt Callie the most was the possibility of Arizona meeting someone…_from her diary. They could be scattered around the country now_. She trusted her girlfriend, she really did, but it WAS San Francisco and it WAS not called the city of sins for no reason. Tossing the horrible thoughts aside, Callie sucked at the straw in her milkshake making the cool liquid-y stuff caress her throat and helping her to calm down. Arizona was just being dramatic, overdramatic even; she probably just wanted to tell her in voice that she missed her or that she couldn't wait to be in her arms again. Callie knew that would be what she would've done if the situations were reversed.

Finishing her milkshake with a growl and re-reading the message for what felt like the 100th time in the last 10 minutes, Callie drew a loud sigh. She'd been in surgery when receiving the text and hadn't been able to type a reply until now, but she knew Arizona would be teaching. And what was she supposed to reply anyway? She'd let Arizona be the one to pull this one off, after all it was her who'd implied for them to have a talk. Fidgeting with her phone between her hands, Callie fell back into the cushions of the doctor's lounge's sofa; the exact same sofa Arizona had been sitting in last night, anticipated and adorable…_God, did she miss her. And even more now._ It was just not fair that she'd texted her such message only to leave for her class, when she knew Callie wouldn't be able to see it until now. Callie played with Arizona's necklace around her neck, letting the cool silver caress her fingers and the little heart fall perfectly between her fingertips. It had been wise of her to 'borrow' the necklace; like this she felt closer to her blonde and beautiful and very far away girlfriend. Closing her eyes, Callie sucked her lips into her mouth and pictured Arizona…_her Arizona._

The golden curls framing a perfectly made face, caressing her shoulders and softly waving in the breeze. She saw the way taut hips swayed towards her, almost flirting with her closed eyes, except her eyes were wide open and on alert in her illusion, in this dreamland. No way was she going to miss out on this heavenly sight before her. She saw the very talented and teasing tongue peeking out from inside of two smooth and lush lips. The way two dimples made their appearance and hypnotized Callie right that instant almost making Callie miss out on the two pools of ocean blue which held her entire world. But she didn't, she saw them. She breathed them, she lived for them. The way they held so much life, so much innocence and at the same time so much undeniably sexiness and devilness made Callie's world explode in rainbows and fairytales, in rocking headboards and lacy lingerie. As Callie's attention went lower and caught another heavenly sight, her mouth went dry and her heart into overload. There they were! The third pair on her girlfriend she just couldn't get enough of, another pair of perfection which held her mesmerized forever. She could look at them forever, she could touch them forever. As the blonde slowly made her way towards her and placed herself in Callie's lap, Callie inhaled sharply at the vision before her; two mountains of beauty, two towers of joy, two mounds of pure perfection so close but still so far. She could hear the soft giggle from above her view as she engulfed the two breasts with her eyes. Just as she was about to take one in her hand, one handful of the woman she constantly craved and one step closer to heaven, she felt a vibration in her lap. Startled, Callie looked up to meet one of the other pairs she lived for, to soundlessly ask what caused the frictional murmuring between her lap and the spread legs on her. All she received was a crooked grin and another grind which made the vibration even more pleasant.

As Callie bucked her hips to meet the grinding, a hollow sound was born and she was immediately pulled out of her beautiful illusion and the blonde vanished just as fast as she'd appeared.

Shaking her head and fumbling with her hands to gather the ringing phone there no longer was in her lap, she quickly pressed the green button when she saw the image of her illusion lightening up.

"Hey!" Callie almost yelped, her voice sounding flushed.

"**Hi baby**," the honey voice drew. "**What're you doing?**" Arizona added amused.

"Um…nothing," she replied as her face reddened…_thank god she couldn't see her now. _"I've actually been waiting for you to call. You know, you have gotten me all worried here _(...and worked up there!)_ What's happened? Why do we need to talk? Don't say you already love San Francisco so much and want to pack up all of your things and move. I'll just come after, you know that right? I'll be like a crazy, loopy stalker because I really don't want you to-" Callie ranted as her voice got more and more shaky before Arizona cut her off.

"**Callie**," Arizona called. "**Would you just stop talking** **for a moment, please?**"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just…sorry."

"**I need to tell you something and you have to promise me not to freak out and go all Latina-insane, can you do that?**"

"Okay, now you're scaring me, Arizona. What is it?"

"**You promise?**"

"Promise what?" Callie asked confused…_why couldn't she just tell her? What's with all the stalling and promises?_

"**To not freak out.**"

"Well, I can't promise because I-"

"**Just promise! Okay?**"

"O-kay," Callie drawled. "What is it?"

"**Nelly's here. At the hotel. She's in the program as well**," Arizona's voice was low.

Callie didn't respond which made Arizona release a deep sigh into the phone.

"**Callie. Say something**."

"What do you want me to say, Arizona?" Callie breathed as her heart once again dropped to the floor. She didn't knew why it had dropped this time, Arizona hadn't said anything to actually hurt her, she'd obviously just told her who also happened to be at this program and at the exact same hotel as her. Callie should be glad she at least had the guts to tell her…_but she really wasn't_. "You're in another state. With another woman," she stated.

"**I'm not WITH her, Callie. We just-we just happen to be in the same program. I swear I didn't know, and I honestly don't know how to pull through this now,**" Arizona sighed, her voice clearly laced with frustration…_and what was it? Sadness?_

"How come you didn't know she'd be there? It seems quite obvious when you think about it, doesn't it?"

"**Not to me, no. There's thousands and thousands of publishers in America, Callie. And I swear I didn't know she'd be the one to teach in this program, believe me I'm just as shocked as you are**," Arizona spoke.

"I'm not shocked. It seemed as you knew it from the start, that's why you just sprung it on me in the last minute," Callie spat. She really didn't want to accuse her girlfriend the way she did, because the way Arizona's voice sounded made it obvious to even the deaf that she really hadn't known. But Callie felt hurt and set up. Not by Arizona but by Nelly. Something about Nelly just made her mind go there. And why wouldn't it? Arizona was gorgeous and a woman not wanting her would be mentally disturbed.

"**Calliope, don't**," Arizona breathed. "**Just don't. I-I-I miss you**," she whispered.

Callie rubbed her stomach with her free hand, squeezing her eyes shot before inhaling a deep breath.

"I miss you too. And," she paused.

"**And?**" Arizona quietly asked her own voice coated in sadness.

"And I can't stand the thought of you and…her. Together."

"**Callie, we're not toge-**"

"Together. I know, I know. But you are. She's where you are and I'm not. It hurts. I want-I want to be the one with you," Callie sniffed.

"**You are! Believe me, Callie. You are. You're here – all the time. You're with me all the time. And you know why?**"

"Why?" Callie shyly asked while finally smiling even though she already knew the answer.

"**Because I carry you in my heart.**"

Callie didn't say anything. She felt her heart arise from the floor and re-fill the hole in her body where it had been minutes before. Dating a poet clearly paid off. Arizona could earn so many cheap points and Callie really didn't mind giving her those points.

"You're so cheesy," Callie finally chuckled, the tensed atmosphere breaking.

"**You loooove it**," Arizona singsonged and smirked.

"Yeah yeah," Callie laughed at her girlfriend's voice. "But still, I don't like the fact that she's there. So close by."

"**I know, baby. Me neither. But I promise you, I promise you – I'll stay as far away as I possibly can. And frankly, I really don't see us hanging out after our classes anyway, it's like she's way below my league**," Arizona emphasized the last sentence and finished with a smirk.

"That's good to know," Callie smiled. "So," she drew after a small pause. "How was your first class?"

"**It was interesting. Some actually got potential and some really got bad ideas. Like really bad, Callie. Talk about making a boy squirm because he ate too much sugar, I mean what's that about?**" Arizona asked enthusiastic and started telling Callie all about her day all the while Callie tried to block out the fact that Nelly was closer to her girlfriend than Callie was. It pinched her in the stomach but she tried as damn hard as she could to push the pain to the back of her head, the back of her heart, the back of her gut, as she listened to her girlfriend's voice lulling her into Wonderland.

* * *

><p>Callie dragged her feet over the threshold to her apartment and was greeted with a pancake flipping Cristina and an orange juggling Meredith. She was definitely not in the mood for any kind of The Twisted Sisters show. As Callie tossed her purse and keys on the dresser by the door and shrugged out of her jacket, she crossed the living room in three quick steps and threw herself on the couch. Groaning she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.<p>

"Why the hell are they always showing reruns?"

"Why the hell are you getting on my nerves already?" Cristina bid. "Have a pancake!" she chipperly added.

"Yeah. They are full of oranges," Meredith spoke through her nose.

Turning her head Callie glanced at the two women in the kitchen, cocking a mischievous eyebrow. "Are you guys drunk?"

"On oranges!" They both exclaimed as Cristina flipped one pancake in the air and not catching it with the pan which caused the dirty blonde to squeal.

"Ohh yeah, oranges! Did they happen to come in a see-through bottle? – Oh my, what have I done?" Callie growled as she turned her head towards the TV once again. As she zapped through the programs she came across another rerun, this time of 'Charmed'. "Great, just great. San Francisco witches running around being all beautiful and badass," she sighed.

"Ummm…You know, they're not actuallity running around at this mom-ment, Torres!" Meredith flopped into the couch.

"Thanks for clearing that up," Callie spat. She really wasn't in a mood for chitchatting with drunken people today. She just wanted to curl up on her couch and obviously watch magical women save San Francisco from all evil…_and oh, could they kill Nelly too?_ Callie just wanted to be left alone so she could miss her girlfriend. She was entitled to after all!

"PANCAKES!" Cristina called ecstatically which made Meredith jump off of the couch. As she went to cross the room she ungracefully got to knock the big lamp over with a big "Oomphf."

"Do you mind?" Callie said through clenched teeth. "I'm trying to watch this crap."

"Keep you panties, woman!" Cristina huffed as she threw the pan into the sink and grabbed a pancake. "We're leaving. C'mmon Merr."

"'Bout time."

"Jesus. You need to go to S'frisco and kick some publish woman tushy," Cristina growled while Meredith giggled and chewed on her own pancake. "If you don't, I will. You're so frrreaking annoying when Booby, Blondie, Booty...what? When 'State name' isn't in your state!"

"Would you shut up?...And did you just say tushy?" Callie questioned her roommate.

"Whatevs, we're leaving. And you should too. Go get S'frisco…and please, get some!" As she spoke she threw a pancake at Callie and pulled Meredith out the door. "You clean up!" and the door shut out the intoxicated women.

Callie removed the pancake from the couch's armrest and tossed it on the coffee table. Turning her eyes to the TV once again the big, red bridge laughed her in the face. Her nose crinkled as she sighed and grabbed her phone. Callie knew what she had to do and this wasn't it. She was not one to just sit back and watch, she was badass. She was even a rock star. And a rock star didn't silently let someone run over them. A rock star fought. And she would fight!

* * *

><p><strong>So, how's S'frisco gonna greet our Callie?<strong>  
><strong>You know what to do...rock my socks with your awesome thoughts!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: First; I'm very happy that you all cheer for Callie to go to San Francisco and stick up for her woman (and for herself?). Second, you guys… I'm really enjoying writing this story and your excitement just makes me even more excited about writing it. I must've gotten my writer's joy back. So thank you!**

**AN/2: This one's for Lianne, you know why!...and because she's never had a Coconut Latte!**

**AN/3: It's actually 3am in my country now. I've worked my butt off to finish this chapter, so you'll have to bear with the typos ect. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV<p>

Groaning Arizona grabbed her phone…_7:03 am, two hours till she had to face the crowd of horrible ideas and possibly potential new children's book authors._ She couldn't help but feel a tiny bit excited, though. She could mold these newborns into little geniuses and make thousands and thousands of children worldwide…_or at least in America_…smile and enlightened in the magic their worlds were actually able to hold. Rubbing her eyes with her free hand, Arizona climbed out of bed; the bed that had tried to keep her warm last night but unfortunately had failed. The only thing that actually succeeded in making Arizona feel the right warmth was Callie. And right now that source of warmness was so far away. She sighed heavily as she headed for the bathroom to get ready for her class. Before disrobing completely she began typing on her phone.

**Good morning Beautiful,  
><strong>**How was your night?  
><strong>**I'm up and I'm cold, and I think it's caused by the lack of your warm body next to me. I miss you and I can't wait to see you again.  
><strong>**Hope you save a lot of butts – make me proud!  
><strong>**xxx – A.  
><strong>**P.S. I smell like you.**

Grinning at the display she pressed send and tossed the phone onto the nightstand. She really missed Callie, she like really missed her. It was a feeling she didn't thought possible. They'd only been apart for 24 hours but her thoughts kept circling back to the last time she'd touched that magnificent body and the image of future encounters she planned on having with that said body. She thought about how those deep brown eyes could turn her whole day with just one look into them. It was like a wave with a magic wand. Callie had so suddenly dropped down…_from_ _heaven and_…into her life and lightened up every shade of grey and black and other dour colors her life had been covered in. Callie had made her entire world sparkle in indescribable colors, colors no human being would never be capable of ever attempting on describing. They were so pure and just- they were all just Callie.

As Arizona slid into the shower cabinet she glued the picture of Callie to her mind…_not that it ever disappeared anyway_…and let the spray caress her skin, prickle her soft spots and wash away all her worries of a certain other woman turning up in her life yet again. Shaking her head to get the latter woman out of her head, Arizona squeezed the shampoo bottle and coated her hands with the white mass, swirling it into her wet hair. The smell of coconut filling Arizona's nose as she let the soap sink into her every pore as it slid down her naked form.

* * *

><p>Entering the classroom, Arizona was met with soft chitchat from every pupil and she quickly got taken back to when she was one of those hopeful and eager writers herself. Slowly walking down the stairs to where the big desk was situated, Arizona smiled to the students she passed on her way. Looking one last time at her phone to see if Callie had replied, she tugged her phone back in the front pocket of her jeans with a small sigh…<em>she must be in surgery<em>. When she finally reached the desk she placed her bag upon it and lifted her head to gaze at the awaiting faces. As Arizona let her eyes wander the big room where her students were sat in bows almost all the way up to the roof, her eyes caught sight of the same blue eyes she'd looked into the night before in the hotel bar. Quickly removing her eyes from the ones trying to lock themselves upon hers, Arizona cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Good morning, everyone. I hope you've all got a good night's sleep and did your homework?" Arizona raised her voice and smiled. "Today's the dream day. Who's got a childhood dream for me?"

"I dreamed of you, Miss Robbins," a voice spoke as the room filled with laughter and sexy whistling. A round of 'me too's' mingled in the air as Arizona awkwardly smiled.

"Oh, is that so?" Arizona chuckled. "And what would your name be?"

"Andrew. Andrew Watts."

"Well, Andrew. I really appreciate you being honest about your dream," she smiled, making the entire room chuckle. "But that wasn't your task for today's writing lesson, was it? I'm not sure I'd fit into a children's book."

"No, ma'am," Andrew winked at her.

"Dude, she's like…not into you," the young man sat next to him slapped the back of his head and the room burst into another fit of laughter.

"Now," Arizona tried. "Let's get on with the dreams. Who would like to start?"

"I once dreamed about my bunny being sucked into a volcano," a young woman revealed.

All the while Arizona nodded, consulted, guided, and answered as well as she knew how to, she felt those eyes on her the whole time. It was like they drilled themselves into her left side, making Arizona want to vomit…_why did she have to be here, her class wasn't even until 2pm?_ Arizona kept a smile on her face the entire class through, though. At 11:30 she called it off for lunch break and the minds of the students were once again focused on chitchatting and not coloring and interpreting dreams and turning them into possible cartoons or heroes.

* * *

><p>Heading to the canteen to grab something to eat, Arizona once again felt gawked. Stopping in her tracks, she turned her head and was instantly being pulled into a pair of eyes she didn't want to drown in.<p>

"Hey, A-doll," Nelly tilted her head and shoot Arizona a big smile. "Great work in there," she motioned to the door with her chin. "You really got'em hooked. The boys, too."

"Nelly," Arizona sighed. "Don't."

"Oh, come on, Arizona. I thought we talked about it last night? I thought… I thought we-" Nelly's voice laced with sadness as it came out as a whisper. "I thought we were good…now?"

Arizona dragged Nelly into a free conference room by her arm. Closing the door and raising her hands, Arizona took a deep breath. "Nelly, you need to go. I can't have you around me anymore. Last night was the last time. I can't see you…not here, not at the hotel, not anymore. I'm with Callie and I love Callie, not that I need to explain anything to you. I don't owe you one bit. Why can't you just do us both a favor and stay out of my life…for good this time?" Arizona begged because she wasn't above begging at this time. She needed Nelly to back off and she needed space.

"But… Arizona, I told you I was sorry," Nelly's blue eyes pierced Arizona's soul. Once those eyes had actually been able to bring her soul happiness but now all they did was open old wounds Arizona thought had been healed long before. Apparently not quite. How come she didn't squirm when looking into them? How come she didn't want to throw Nelly against a wall and yell? Arizona shook her head in attempt to clear her mind. How come it didn't help? How come she still didn't want to yell at Nelly? "I'm so, so sorry, Arizona. Can we please start over?"

"No," Arizona deadpanned as she reached for the doorknob. "There's nothing to start over. Yesterday was last time we ever had a conversation not regarding a professional errand. It's done, Nelly," she stated flatly as she opened the door. In the second the wind from the door's opening brushed her face it hit her. Nelly didn't matter; all the things in the past didn't matter. She'd risen above, she'd moved on. And for her to completely do that had to mean that she'd found something else to fit into that void, and she had…_Calliope Torres_.

"Arizona," Nelly tried, grabbing Arizona's wrist. "Please?" she kept her in place but Arizona wriggled herself out of Nelly's touch.

"Miss. Robertson," Arizona nodded as she spun around on her heels only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight that greeted her. "Calliope?"

Arizona hadn't in her wildest imagination expected Callie to appear in San Francisco let alone at the university. But now she was face to face with those delicious eyes she'd been dreaming of last night…_and all her life_…but they didn't look like they used to. Arizona knew what kept them from glowing and instead coated them in a membrane of discourage and anger. And definitely heartbrokenness, it was clear to everyone present; even Nelly who had placed herself next to Arizona, waiting for the two women's interaction.

She didn't take her eyes off of Callie, she couldn't. Arizona was paralyzed and her heart pounded so hard she thought her chest could burst any minute. There was really no reason for her to feel the way she felt but the look upon the glorious face of her girlfriend made her whole world crash. Knowing that she once again was the one causing that face to break broke Arizona's heart anew. Stepping closer to Callie, she slowly crossed in on the Latina's space. Callie hadn't spoken, all she did was look. But she didn't look at Arizona anymore. Just as Arizona was about to reach for Callie's hand and try to explain, Callie flew right pass her. "Callie?"

Callie didn't stop, her feet carrying her to her obvious goal as Arizona could only stand by and watch her girlfriend roar. "I thought I told you to keep your hands to yourself?" Callie spit.

"Excuse me?" Nelly smirked.

"Callie, she isn't worth it," Arizona tried calming her girlfriend down but decided to let her roll the minute she'd let the words out. She was very interested in finding out what Callie would want to say at this point.

"You heard me!" Callie stepped one step closer to Nelly who automatically withdrew an inch. "I don't know what that incident before was all about, but what I do know is that I remember me telling you to stay away from my girlfriend. And seeing that you kinda seem to have forgotten I'd remind you again. Stay. Away. From. Arizona!"

"You don't get to say what I shall and shall not do," Nelly bit.

"Oh, but I do," Callie smirked. "Especially when you think you can roll all over MY girlfriend," Callie's face hardened as she emphasized 'my'. "And me," she added.

"You sure about that?" she asked while smirking, though her voice started to get hoarse. "She sure as hell didn't mind last night."

"Shut up, bitch!" Callie yelled as she invaded Nelly's private sphere.

Arizona felt awful. The woman she loved more than life itself and the woman she once thought she had loved with all she'd got were standing in the middle of her current work place yelling at each other. And she was the one to be fought over; like a piece of meat or furniture on auction. It wasn't okay, not here. She really had to stop it but how do you stop to very competing and strong willed women? Arizona balled up her fists and smugly smiled to herself. They weren't just women; they were lesbians.

"You shut your ugly mouth right now before I do it for you," Callie snapped as she looked down upon the shorter woman and drew her arms back in preparation. Nelly ducked her head an inch as she forced herself to keep her stare at the fiery Latina above her.

"Callie? Nelly?" Arizona tried reasoning with the two wound up women but they didn't seem to give her the time of day anymore. "Stop. You can't, not here." Neither of the two women acknowledged Arizona, they just kept growling and looking at each other. So Arizona didn't see any other way out than to play her best card; the card of words.

"Hey! People are staring and I'm not gonna have you two ruining anything for me after only 24 hours," Arizona raised her voice but not too loud. "You need to behave."

Nelly laughed as she looked at Callie. "Is your girlfriend telling you how to behave now?"

"Actually, I think she's telling you to behave," Callie huffed but couldn't hide the small smile slowly finding its way upon her lips.

Arizona slid in between the two women, looking Nelly straight into the eyes. "Go. Now!"

"Arizona, I can fight my own battles!"

"I know. But this is not your battle to fight, Callie," Arizona countered still looking at Nelly.

"But it is," Callie placed both hands on Arizona's shoulders and pushed her gently away so that she once again was facing the blue-eyed intruder. "She won't have anything to do with you, why can't you just get over it? You screwed up big time in the past, gotta burn heaps, huh? Knowing that you won't ever get that back?"

"Who says I won't?"

"Every fiber in my body and every reasonable thought there may be in your mind," Callie spoke between clenched teeth.

"Okay, that's enough!" Arizona finished, once again sliding into the fight but this time her gaze found the one of her girlfriend's. "You made your point, Calliope," she nodded as she pleaded for Callie to soon come back to Earth.

"Yeah, even though I'm-" Arizona cut Nelly off.

"Enough!"

"What said now?" Callie spit looking pass Arizona's head to find Nelly's eyes.

"Okay, that's it. No more sex for you! And no more …" Arizona couldn't come up with anything she could withhold regarding Nelly. She didn't really care about Nelly right now. All she cared about was not making a scene but seeing that that already was too late, she might as well go all in. Withholding sex was the best card Arizona could come up with for Callie to shut up and it had worked. Her girlfriend had slammed shut like an oyster. Sensing it really was time to take this scene into another setting she quickly spun on her heels to look at Nelly. "Miss. Robertson, I think that was all."

Pulling Callie away from Nelly and shoving her into the room she'd shoved Nelly into minutes ago, she closed the door and brought her lips upon Callie's in a rough and controlling kiss, pinning the taller woman against the wall. Arizona pressed her lips hard against the smooth ones before her which at first had resisted her touch but quickly let their guards be taken down. She pushed her tongue into Callie's mouth not waiting for an invitation, moaning at the extraordinary heat only Callie possessed. Arizona was able to taste the perfection that was Callie's incredible taste, all the way down in her stomach as she gave her entire body a free pass to devour the sensation of finally being able to be this close to her girlfriend. Placing both of her hands on Callie's hips she drew herself flush against the hot body. Arizona was incredibly turned on! Having just witnessed the woman she loved with everything she held dear defend her, fight for her, claim her was something she'd never experienced before. As unprofessional as it might have looked and as wrong as it really was, she'd so not trade it for anything. She'd be able to talk her out of it if she were to be called to the headmaster's office; she had after all her eloquence perfect rehearsed.

Callie's hands found their way to Arizona's shoulders only to snake their ways up her neck to rest on both of her cheeks. She felt a rush run through her body, making all her veins vibrate and echo in pleasure as Callie sucked her tongue into her mouth. She turned her head left to create more friction and then right again, Callie then turned her head left as they kept on sucking and nipping. Arizona let her one knee find Callie's jean clad core and pressed it hardly against it, rewarding her with a cry in surprise and appreciation. Callie grinded herself down on Arizona's knee whilst kissing Arizona's air out of her lungs. Arizona really couldn't remove her lips from Callie's if her life depended on it, but seeing that she needed air to keep living which meant living with Callie, she knew she had to. Arizona broke the kiss making both women whimper at the loss of contact.

"Ahhh," was all Arizona was able to form, keeping her knee in place between Callie's legs and balancing on her one foot.

"I don't hope that was what you and Nelly were doing in here just before," Callie played, slowly circling her core on Arizona's knee as she bit down her lower lip.

"Shut up and kiss me!" Arizona grinned as she looked straight into the brown orbs she loved fiercely. They were now filled with love and lust and something Arizona couldn't quite distinguish. But whenever she thought of Callie, whenever she looked into her eyes, she saw love. She saw her life reflected in love and she felt heaven and eternity collide. And she knew what that had to mean.

"I still need to know what the fuck she meant by mentioning you 'didn't mind last night'," Callie stated but her actions told Arizona that that wasn't what her girlfriend needed from her right now.

"Of course you do," she smirked before claiming Callie's luscious lips once again, pushing Callie harder down on her knee as she leaned the upper part of her body closer to the soft chest. "I've got 20 minutes before going back to class, you really wanna spend them talking about another woman?"

"I thought you said no sex?" Callie raised an amused eyebrow as a moan escaped her beautiful mouth.

"Yeah, well… I lied."

Burying her nose in Arizona's neck, Callie inhaled. "You do smell like me!"

"Told you," Arizona chuckled before she nudged Callie's head up with her chin and sealed their lips in a kiss of passion.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, how did you like the drama? And what's with that night in the bar?<strong>  
><strong>Go rock my socks, leave your favorite cake WITH frosting and spread some love ;-)<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Great response you guys, thank you! Sorry I've been keeping you for this long but… I've been out enjoying life in the sun, at the race court, in the theatre and in bars. So, I'm actually not so sorry ;-)  
>Anyways, here you have it!<strong>

* * *

><p>Callie's POV<p>

"But, Miss Robbins, how is it possible to create a fun and loving atmosphere in a book without thinking too much?"

Callie sat at the end of one of the bow rows and watched her girlfriend…_HER GIRLFRIEND_…teach her wisdom to these very enamored and eager young writers. The way Arizona talked and the way she almost slow danced across the floor before her desk had Callie feeling all proud and grateful. Arizona really looked hot as hell as she passed on all her acumen and personal experience. Callie's right foot bobbed up and down as her leg was crossed over the other, her eyes only leaving the form of her girlfriend when a question was spoken.

"That's a good question, Zara. And the answer is just as good," Arizona cocked an amused eyebrow as the room broke into an easy chuckling and Callie joining the group. "…think like a child!"

Callie had to narrow her eyebrows…_how was it possible to think like a child?_ She stilled her foot and bit her lower lip in attempt to come up with…_something?_ What did children think of? How did their minds work? All Callie knew about children was that they were messy and cute and breathtakingly life assuring, and that she really wanted them. But to think like one, that just sounded so out of her place. Instead Callie's mind went in a whole other direction, one she'd been trying to ignore for the last hour. The ridiculously hot sex in the conference room, quick as it had been, had surely helped her mind go elsewhere and the swaying of Arizona's hips and ass in that mean, tight skirt had definitely also kept her mind from overanalyzing the previous incident. But now life gave her the inevitable opportunity and she had to take it even though she really didn't want to.

What had happened last night? What had made Nelly speak as she did? And what had Arizona and Nelly been talking about right before she'd turned up? Callie sucked in a deep breath and caught the eyes of her smiling girlfriend before she answered another question and wrote something on the board. Grabbing the bottled water in her purse, Callie opened the bottle and took a big sip. As the cool fluid caressed her throat she felt her body let loose; all she needed to do was ask Arizona when she'd finished her class. She knew she'd tell her and she knew she'd never lie to her, but most of all she knew that Arizona loved her which had Callie's heart both skip beats and increase its pounding. It felt unreal…_but boy, was this unreality perfect!_ Callie let another round of water swirl itself down her throat as she once again caught the sight of the blonde writer and currently teacher. Arizona's facial expression gave her away, she was still very much turned on. Callie let a low chuckle escape as Arizona mouthed "Still hot" and then turned her face towards a student.

It might have been Callie who'd been taken against a cool door but Arizona might have enjoyed it a slightly bit more than her. The way her face had screwed itself into a very passionate and smug picture was actually what had brought Callie over the edge. Of course the deep and perfect plunging inside of her had some to do with her sweet release as well. But something about how intensely bad Arizona tried to make Callie feel pleasure mixed with the wild sex face the blonde pulled off just for her, had the finale say. They had had their eyes connected the whole time; Callie had almost drowned in the deep pools of lust and love as they kept anchoring themselves to her, but she'd quickly perceived that those eyes wouldn't kill her…_not today anyway_…it had been the words spoken from the life changing lips just before her. As Callie had met one of Arizona's thrusts and a moan had escaped both of their mouths, Arizona had reassured Callie how much she wanted her, how much she needed her, how much she craved her presence in her life. And all Callie had been able to give as a respond had been a kiss; a kiss filled with gratitude and need, love and honesty, passion and devotion. A kiss Callie really hoped had mirrored everything she felt for this woman. After all Arizona had given her life meaning and for that Callie couldn't find another way to show her gratitude than to just kiss her. And if the universe had allowed her, she'd kissed her every second of everyday for the rest of her life.

As the hours had gone by, Callie had been lulled into peacefulness and adoration by Arizona's honey voice and soft giggling…_28 years old and still giggling beautifully like a little girl_. She hadn't been listening that much to what the class had been about but she'd been there, skimming through some medical reports because her sudden time off required her somehow focusing her attention on her work in some way. When a buzzing went through the large room, Callie looked around and saw the room in solution as person after person gathered their belongings and left to go to another class. Callie mirrored the others and stuffed her medical reports in her purse then headed down to her girlfriend who was doing the exact same thing. Placing her hand on Arizona's lower back she pressed a soft kiss behind Arizona's ear.

"Mmmh," Arizona hummed as she stopped her hands, leaning into Callie's touch. "Hi," she purred as she snaked an arm around Callie's neck and played with the hair she found there.

"Hey Miss Robbins," Callie drawled the words in a warm voice as she spun Arizona around so that they were facing each other. "Have I told you lately how hot you are all flaunting your wisdom?" she smirked as she lightly bumped her nose into the smaller woman's cheek.

"No, because you usually like when I flaunt my body attribute's the most," she chuckled while linking her fingers behind Callie's waist.

"Yeah, I do. I really do. But," Callie leaned back to look at her glowing girlfriend. "Seriously…this teacher thing you've got going on? So hot!" All Callie received was a big grin and a teasing flick with the head. "Do you have any more classes today?"

"Nope, but I do have something else to do. I didn't know you were coming," Arizona pecked Callie's lips as the Latina's face scrunched into a childish pout. "But I am SO glad you did come!"

Callie's face lightened up and she returned the pecking with a real kiss, warming up her entire body. "Me too!"

"Then, let's go shopping!" Arizona eagerly exclaimed as Callie's smile grew…_shopping with her girlfriend, yes please!_ "Book shopping! Yay!" Callie's smile dropped while Arizona's excitement heaved.

* * *

><p>Callie was being dragged into every bookstore they came across and she really tried not to complain or show any sign of her not having a good time because she was in fact having a great time, she was with Arizona after all; every time spend with her girlfriend counted as a great time, even the best time. But she really hoped that this whole book-crawl-obsession would soon be over, cute as Arizona was all childlike and excited every time they passed another bookstore…<em>really how many bookstores could this frigging city have?<em>...this was beginning to bore the patience out of Callie.

"C'mon, this is the last one. I can feel it, they have it here. Please?" Arizona pulled off her best pout, flashed her dimples and batted those gorgeous black eyelashes. "Pleeeease?"

Callie couldn't help the smile appearing on her face as her very smart, grown up and passionate girlfriend bounced up and down, squeezing her hand as to ask permission to go nuts in a candy store. "You said that the last time, Arizona."

"But this is it, I can really feel it. Like really, really," Arizona tried, connecting her free hand with the store's doorknob and pulling Callie towards her. "I promise I'll repay you."

"Oh!" Callie smirked, wagging her eyebrows.

"You're always so bad, Calliope!" Arizona opened the door and they were greeted with a singing bell, making the quiet store resonate.

Callie let herself be pulled into the smelly store as she thought of something clever do fire back at her smarty-pants girlfriend. Following the blonde's steps they were soon standing before the poetry selection. It was clear to everyone that Arizona felt at ease; her eyes went wide in amazement as she carefully caressed every book on the shelf with her fingertip, tilting her head to read the books titles one by one, she smiled. Feeling the time to hit Arizona with a perfect comment arrive, Callie leaned in to gently blow soft wind into the perfect shaped ear that now was being held crooked as Arizona had tilted her head.

"You're gonna repay me with hot, hot, hot teacher sex!" Callie's words coated with her best seductive voice and a hint of determination…_oh, yes was Arizona going to repay her big time!_

All Arizona did was let out a soft giggle as she continued her fingertip's dance with the books' covers. "Yes, dear," she said back in a sarcastic tone. "Oh my god, it's here! The book's here! See, I told you!" Arizona slowly pulled the…_obviously very special_…book out from the line of poetry collections and stroke the book's front.

"Woohoo?" She exclaimed in a fake surprise. "What's so special about this book anyway?" As much as Callie wanted to feel just an inch of the joy Arizona had when it came to books, she really had a hard time getting there.

"It's E. E. Cummings, Callie! He's like the best poet…like ever seen before!"

"No, that'd be you," Callie grinned goofily, knowing very well that all that statement would get her was a slap in some way and a faint scold.

"Oh shut up!" Arizona smacked Callie's shoulder as she then opened the book.

Callie followed Arizona's gaze as she let the words slowly appear for her eyes. Scrolling letters holding big worlds; worlds Callie hadn't even thought of entering before Arizona, but now – now was a whole other story. Maybe she didn't understand exactly what was being told in the poems but she could read and she was actually very romantic inclined, so it wasn't such a big deal attributed on her. She preferred Arizona's poetry above all, though. To Callie Arizona was the best poet, to Callie Arizona was just the best.

As Arizona appreciated the book with her eyes and hands, Callie kissed the blonde's cheek and stroked the side of the taut and gorgeous body that was her girlfriend's. Callie's gaze went from the book in Arizona's hands to the shelf where a bright, green cover caught her attention. If the title hadn't got her full attention the author's name would for sure had gotten all of Callie's undivided curiosity. There it was; the source of Callie's undying pride. _'Arizona Robbins – Pictures of a touch'_ – a book written by the woman standing next to her, the woman she was so lucky to have in her life. Quickly sliding in between Arizona and the bookshelf, Callie grabbed the lime-ish book. The cover portrayed a light brown T-shirt taped to a clothes line by its sleeves while the rain washed down upon it. Arizona's name was written in the right corner in small silver letters while the title's grey letters were curled around the clothes line as a roll of film. As she trailed her fingers along the line it hit her; she had never read any of Arizona's books like…ever. She felt like a terrible girlfriend. Of course she'd been to her lectures when she'd had the time, and Arizona had read her diaries to her including the poems, but she'd actually never sat down and read what Arizona had written. She had to have it!

"Okay, you good?" Callie broke the comfortable silence.

"Yep. I'm gonna buy this. You seriously need to read it, Cal. I'm not kidding; it's the best you can get from this world."

"Um, Arizona…Why haven't you got it already if it's THAT good?"

"I have it."

"What?"

"I actually have 4 other versions of this book at home," Arizona smiled. "This is a very special version, there's only made a small amount of copies."

"So you are telling me that we've been chasing bookstore upon bookstore all afternoon, to find a book you already got not 1 but 4 copies of at home?" Callie didn't understand anything.

"Yes. But I don't expect you to understand," Arizona smiled once again, kissing Callie's cheek as she headed for the check out desk.

"That's good because I really don't," she laughed as she followed the blonde's trail.

Arizona placed her book on the desk, smiling at the employee but her smile quickly turned into a questioned look as she saw Callie put her desired item next to Arizona's. "Callie, what are you doing?"

"I'm buying a book…just like you," she stated while smiling all the way up to her ears.

"But really? I could give it to you if you wanted it…and for free, you know."

"I know, but I want to support you as a writer not take advance of you as your girlfriend," Callie never broke her smile.

"You're so cheesy!" Arizona laughed as she paid for her book.

"You're one to talk!" Callie deadpanned before dropping a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

><p>Back at Arizona's hotel room they were sitting on the balcony sharing a bottle of cool white wine. Arizona's legs were propped up on the small table as she soaked up the sun with her smooth body. Callie smiled at the image before her as she watched Arizona's hands link themselves behind the blonde head and close her eyes. Clearing her throat while the silver band on her thumb clinked with the slim glass, Callie tried not so subtle to get Arizona's attention.<p>

"What?" the blonde spoke not opening her eyes.

"Oh, nothing," Callie fidgeted with the lip of the glass making a soft sound play in the wind.

"You're fidgeting and you're making silly sounds, it's something, Calliope!"

"No, it's really nothi-" Arizona's eyes opened slowly and shot her _the_ glare, letting Callie know that she didn't in fact buy it. "Yeah, well…" Callie sighed. "What did you do last night?"

Adjusting herself in the seat, Arizona's glare softened as she looked Callie deep in the eyes. "I'll tell you. Nelly showed up at my room and I kicked her out!"

"She did what?" Callie raised her voice as redness appeared on her face, a giveaway sign of her boiling anger.

"She's quite the minx, yeah!"

"I'm gonna punch the crap out of her!" Callie rubbed her scalp causing her hair to get all messy. "How come she won't get it? How come she always has to…pop up in your life?- in our lives?" Callie's voice went low as she tried not to sound too sad…_but really she was._ It always seemed like some ghost from Arizona's past was going to haunt them.

"I don't know, Callie," Arizona sighed and then rose to situate herself in Callie's lap. "But I really don't wanna talk about her right now. You know, my extremely hot, very thoughtful and super super SUPER badass girlfriend rescued me from three days in hell. I kinda felt like a damsel in distress when she showed up, and I really liked that," she played with Callie's hair between her fingers as she flirted, displaying her dimples and that specific glimpse in her eyes Callie had a really hard time resisting.

"Oh, really?" Callie smirked, basking in the pure devotion and love Arizona showered her in this moment.

"Really, really!" Leaning her head in so that their lips were only mere inches apart, Arizona claimed Callie's lips in a sweet, silent dance of forever.

Callie hummed into the kiss, feeling a perfect heat run through her body though she couldn't let things go further, despite her longing to be with Arizona properly and not just against a hard wall. She needed to know what Nelly and Arizona had talked about. Slowly breaking the kiss and looking into pools of never ending blue skies, Callie took a deep breath.

"You wanna know what we talked about, don't you?" Arizona asked before Callie could even form the question on her tongue. Nodding weakly, Callie placed both hands on either side of Arizona's waist and stroked the velvety skin she found as the hem of Arizona's shirt teased her fingers.

"I understand that and I know that it's important," Arizona started without taking her eyes away from Callie's. "She showed up at my room to ask if I wanted to go grab a drink in the bar, as a peace offering and a 'let's start over' kinda thing. I told her that I really didn't see any point in that, you know how I feel about all of this, Callie. I told her that I'd said everything she needed to know and that I thought it was time for both of us to move on. She kept on disagreeing and making stupid suggestions which actually just made me feel bad for her. Try thinking about it, it's so sad. She really hasn't got anyone else."

Callie pondered everything Arizona rambled off in her cute style all the while still caressing the smoothness under her fingers. Moving her fingers to Arizona's taut stomach she felt all the muscles work as Arizona spoke; it felt amazing. Callie looked at Arizona, felt her body work under her hands and listened to her voice at the same time. This had to be why she was sat on Earth, why all her previous relationships had gone so wrong and failed. She was made to feel Arizona in every way that was made possible for a human being to feel or be or think of.

"Then I told her about how much I've changed, about how different my life is now…that you're in it. And that I wouldn't trade it for anything in this world. But what surprised me the most was that I actually forgave her. I forgave her, Callie," Arizona's eyes went wider than her usual expression and her voice a pitch higher in surprise.

"You forgave her?" Callie was lost now.

"Yes. I forgave her. And you know why?" A big smile spread across the blonde's beautiful face as she spoke. "Because it all brought me to you! So I forgave her and asked her to leave."

"You said that?" Callie swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

Arizona nodded proudly as she dipped in and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss on Callie's lips. "Yep! And when you turned up today, I'd just told her to stop. Simply just stop trying to make things up to me because she wouldn't be able to. I've got everything I need in my life now and she can't add a single thing to make my life complete. Nope…all I need is right here…under me, before me, holding me," she smiled while tilting her head.

"I love you, Arizona Robbins," Callie stated, her voice holding a determined affection as she cupped Arizona's face and pulled her in for a kiss which quickly was deepened by the blonde woman.

"You better!" Arizona smirked when the kiss finally ended. "I'd like to think that the heroine in shining amour loves the finally gained princess."

"Shut up! I'm not some character in one of your children's books," Callie nipped at Arizona's lip.

"Oh no, you wouldn't fit in. I don't write sexy books."

"Thank God…" Callie drawled. "But now I would like to collect; I want my hot, hot, hot teacher sex!" she breathed as she once again kissed Arizona.

Without letting Arizona answer, Callie stood up and carried Arizona, who automatically had wrapped her legs around Callie's waist, towards the bed. Squeezing the amazing ass in her hands, Callie licked her lips in anticipation. "Shirt. Off!" She demanded and Arizona happily obeyed as Callie walked them through the room.

As they reached the bed Arizona had the upper part of her body freed from her shirt, so now Callie was greeted with the two precious mountains she forever would climb and claim as hers. They screamed for her to touch them. Flopping the topless woman onto the bed, Callie went to her knees. Arizona's legs hung over the bedside which allowed Callie to easily remove the undesired items from her girlfriend's legs. As Callie kissed up Arizona's naked leg, Arizona let her back hit the mattress while softly releasing moan upon moan in appreciation. Finally reaching her goal Callie caressingly bumped her nose against Arizona's panty clad core, inhaling the gorgeous and intoxicating scent that was pure Arizona. As she inhaled her girlfriend's smell deep down into her lungs she masterly shrugged out of her own jeans and shirt. No words were needed in this moment, all both women needed was about to be engraved in their hearts forever once again. All they needed was each other close by in the essence of the words great meaning.

"Please, Cal," Arizona begged as she propped herself up on her elbows to look down at the woman between her legs.

"Scoot back."

As the blonde situated herself in the middle of the bed, Callie rid her body for the last pieces of clothing, making Arizona's mouth gape in amazement. Smirking the Latina crawled up her girlfriend's body to finally glue themselves to the pink lips. Arizona forced her tongue into Callie's mouth which Callie gladly let her as her breasts was being squeezed and her nipples flicked at the same time…_Thank you, thank you, Lord. For bringing this perfect woman into my life_…and heaven was once again on Earth.

Callie's tongue battled Arizona's as her own hands worked their way down the blonde's sides to dip into the small elastic band of the dark blue panties. As she tugged the small clothing down the firm thigh, Arizona bent her knee for Callie to better remove it only to wrap it around the darker one when the panties was finally gone. Feeling the heartbeat of the woman beneath her, Callie kept their mouths explore each other as she guided one hand to Arizona's tantalizing breast and the other hand's index and middle finger coat in the sweet juice already running for her. It felt sensational and the throaty moans Arizona fed Callie directly through her mouth only made the sensation even greater. Her own juices coated Arizona's thigh, making her grinding smooth and almost angelic. Finally she plunged the wetted fingers into her girlfriend causing the blonde writer to break the frenzied kissing and roar in pleasure and surprise. Callie smiled down at Arizona as she brought her a little piece of the heaven she felt herself. Their eyes were locked and their movements synchronized as Arizona followed Callie's every thrust with her hips' bendy bucking while her hands clasped themselves to Callie's back, digging fingernails into the olive skin.

"To-tog-together," Arizona panted when Callie began stroking her clit with her thumb.

Bringing their lips together again, Callie stilled her fingers and situated her into a straddling position as Arizona raised her own body. Callie felt her fluids run into Arizona's as their cores rested against the others which send a shiver through both of the women's bodies. Smiling, Arizona snaked one hand in between their bodies and spread Callie's lips, running two fingers through the wet slit. Once again connecting eyes as they now sat facing each other, Arizona pushed her fingers into Callie as Callie held Arizona's shoulder tight with the hand not buried in between wetness. Letting a hollow sound escape her mouth, Callie threw her head back in ecstasy as she was being filled so perfectly. Remembering her own fingers' currently place, she began thrusting into the blonde with the same force and rhythm as Arizona slammed into her.

"Miss Robbins!" Callie gasped.

Callie could've sworn to all that she held dear, that in this particular moment she'd give everything up and just die. Die because she'd experienced everything a woman could possibly ever want to experience. She was so deeply in love with Arizona and that love just grew wider and even deeper for every breath she took. And as they each brought pleasure to the other, Callie opened her eyes to find the blue ones she always needed to look into. But she wasn't greeted with the sight she'd expected; instead Arizona's eyes were squeezed closed in a satisfied look as she had sucked in her lower lip. Sweat glistened upon her forehead and strays of hair had matted themselves to the beautiful face. Callie inhaled deeply at the image before her and felt herself being let into a sweet, sweet release as Arizona went deeper. Mirroring her partner's thrust, Callie moaned and once again closed her eyes, ready to be taken away by Arizona.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is the longest chapter I've written so far. It's just a filler to get to another place I want to take this story; we have yet to meet Mrs. Robbins! ect ect.<br>Well, you know what to do. Reviews are still like cake and I love cake! Leave me some good cake ;-)**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:**** I just recently found of that there's actually a lot of non-reviewing readers, the so-called silent readers. They've expressed their feelings towards this story to me on Twitter, so I'd like to express my big appreciation and gratitude for your kind words. There's this big pride floating around me…like a good aura…when my baby gets attention. So thank you!  
><strong>**And of course, a big thank you to the reviewing readers as well, after all I wouldn't know what made this story flow and grow without you telling me. I'm in this deep gratitude grave I won't ever dig myself out of. You guys are truly ace! ;-)**

**AN/2: Here's the next installment. Hope you'll like it even though it's just another filler! Don't worry you guys, Momma Robbins is soon to enter this story along with someone else.**

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV<p>

A soft beat filled Arizona's auditory canal as she slowly was brought out of her comfortable dreams and into awareness. The beautiful sound made her lips curl into a smile and her arms pull the sleeping beauty beneath her closer. Arizona's head rested on Callie's naked chest and her sweet breath washed down Arizona's neck causing the small hairs to rise all over her body. Arizona placed a small kiss between Callie's breasts and then her cheek before untangling herself from the sleeping woman. Carefully not to stir the Latina, Arizona climbed out of bed and quickly slid her underwear back on along with a shirt. Gazing one last time at her sleeping girlfriend, Arizona grabbed her notebook from her purse and headed for the balcony where the sun danced with the shadows of the blinds.

Situating herself in the chair in the early sun, Arizona opened her book and began writing. She simply just had to. Everything told her to write, every bone and every vein in her body told her to write about what made her heart beat. Of what made her heart swell and sing in tunes she hadn't thought possible. And if she'd been doubting…_not that she had, but if she had_…yesterday had proved to her that Callie was in fact everything she needed. So, now she needed to write; now she needed to let the pen be the guide of her heart once again.

"**The sweet taste of eternity and love.  
><strong>**Oh, I give it all; You lap it up  
><strong>**while your hair is tousled and completely  
><strong>**perfect.  
><strong>**I cannot control the fluttering of my eyes,  
><strong>**their long-winded rolling back in my head to get a clearer view of  
><strong>**my yearnings' liberations.  
><strong>**I cannot."**

Arizona pressed the back of the pen to her nose as she pulled her jaw to the left. She crossed some lines over, making them disappear behind black ink then she wrote them again only adding some minor alterations. Looking straight at the sun, Arizona let the beams caress her skin as she felt the light breeze run along her legs and find her core, causing her to shiver in delight and surprise. Arizona crossed her legs to stop the wind from tickling her sensitive buttons and once again connected the pen with the paper, so that she could resume her writing.

"**Because this addictive pricking  
><strong>**which cause my lower lip to quiver  
><strong>**and pull itself in between teeth,  
><strong>**it's not possible to contain;  
><strong>**not anymore.  
><strong>**I  
><strong>**Need  
><strong>**To  
><strong>**Get  
><strong>**Out!**

**The whole world vibrates in amazing blows; and I've never before felt myself enjoy pleasure as I do right now, as you give to me right now."**

Re-writing the last stanza seven times, she finally settled with the outcome. Arizona's face was a picture painted in concentration, affection and gratitude as she was sitting, tilting the chair while she scribbled in her notebook. But most of all her face showed what her words would never fully be able to express. Her love for Callie couldn't be a product of letters. She knew, as the experienced writer she had become, that feelings were in fact indescribable though many of her readers and other authors would disagree. But Arizona felt as it was never truly possible to express a feeling in words, not in a way that did the feeling justice anyway. That didn't keep her from trying though, because she knew she had a way with words. She knew that in some way she'd been giving this extraordinary gift and she'd been luckily enough to actually find it and then develop it. She smiled as she thought about how Callie once again had made her feel last night, how extraordinary SHE in fact was and she knew that Callie had felt it last night. That Callie too had felt how much they both loved one another and how much they both anchored themselves to the other woman's heart. It was very palpable to everyone but especially to them, which made Arizona's heart spin and sing as if it'd been a freaking musical.

"**Traces of long, strong fingers in intense steam  
><strong>**and the smug grin against  
><strong>**my lowest lips.  
><strong>**I've already jumped…a long time ago.  
><strong>**Out; without underwear  
><strong>**in a less gracious balance.  
><strong>**And I'm sure the moon is  
><strong>**blinking."**

Arizona jumped in her chair as a warm hand placed itself on her shoulder and a soft kiss was greeting her temple. The pen ran over the last stanza but it didn't matter, she had to write it all down in her other book anyway.

Releasing a soft sigh of contentment, she murmured. "Mmmh, good morning."

"Indeed it is, Miss Robbins!" Callie pressed another kiss this time atop Arizona's head, then she flopped herself into the chair next to the blonde's.

"Okay, stop that. Not funny anymore," Arizona chuckled. "How did you sleep, baby?"

"Like that," Callie grinned causing Arizona to give her a confused look. "Baby. I slept like a baby!"

"You are so good with metaphors," she smirked while looking at her watch. "I got three classes today, so you need to entertain yourself while I'm gone. Should be done by 5."

"Okay, it gives me time to explore other things than just the dusty bookstores," Callie teased as she tried peeking over Arizona's shoulders. "Whatcha writing?"

"Oh, nothing," Arizona smiled. "Just some doodling and so," her smile clearly making Callie even more curious. "Don't even dare," Arizona pointed her finger at her girlfriend as she shot her a warning glare.

"What? I wouldn't dream of reading it."

"You would but you won't because you love me," Arizona stated while Callie's laughter resonated in the silent morning. "I'm gonna take a shower and then I'll be on my way," she leaned in to give Callie a morning kiss before she rose to head for the bathroom.

"Mmmhh, okay…Miss Robbins," Callie played once again, her face pulled into a large smile. Arizona just wagged her eyebrows and lightly bumped their noses before turning her back to her girlfriend, leaving her to her own company for the better of the day.

* * *

><p>The whole day had been exhausting but exciting, some of the students had really surprised her and Arizona was sure that it wouldn't be long before she'd be able to see their names on the book shelves around the US. It was really exciting but what was more exciting to Arizona today, was the fact that she hadn't seen Nelly at all and that she was now on her way 'home' to her girlfriend. As she walked the short way to the hotel, Arizona smiled at the city's buzzing and at the thought of her coming home to Callie's beautiful face. Something she really wanted to be an everyday thing…<em>she really had got to ask her.<em> And with her mom coming to town in a few days it was just perfect timing to introduce her mother to her amazing, caring and honorable girlfriend. If she could top that with telling her mom that that said woman were to move in with her, that'd just be better than Christmas good. Hugging the newly acquired and wrapped, soft package in her arms, she was being let into the hotel by the very well dressed doorman.

Turning around the corner in the hallway, Arizona couldn't believe the scene being played before her very eyes. Callie had Nelly pinned up against a decorating dresser in the cozy lit hallway, her hand pressing Nelly's shoulder into the wall as the other hand quickly met a cheek. Arizona gasped and then ran to the two preoccupied women.

"Callie!" Arizona yelled. "What are you doing?"

"What I should've done a long time ago!" Callie's stare didn't leave Nelly's for a second. "You done?" she emphasized 'you' while snarling.

"Yeah," Nelly spoke through clenched teeth, "Get your filthy Latina hands off of me!"

"HEY!" Arizona exclaimed in a warning tone as she took one step closer.

Ignoring Arizona's warning, Nelly wriggled herself out of Callie's grip and brought one hand to her red cheek before walking away. But Nelly wasn't one to just let things slide, she needed to be the one in control, she was the kind of woman who desperately needed to have the last word. So Arizona wasn't surprised when she called over her shoulder.

"Look out for my new book, A-doll."

Growling Arizona turned her face to catch Callie on fire. Her eyes were practically shooting flames and her nostrils flared, Callie was clearly mad. Arizona placed a hand upon Callie's shoulder to bring her back to her.

"Calliope? What happened?" Arizona's voice was soft as she cupped one cheek, stroking just below the cheekbones with her thumb.

Shaking her head, Callie's shoulders went slump and she obviously calmed down by the sound of Arizona's voice. "We ran into each other here…in the hallway, and she wasn't playing fair, telling me how I could never hold a candle to you. How you were too good for me and how I'd never truly understand who you are because we live in two completely different worlds," Callie's voice had lowed itself almost feeling ashamed.

"You know she's wrong, right? You know that, Callie!"

"Yes. That's what I told her. And then she kept on pushing it. I really tried keeping it clean but when she began talking about how you were only playing me because you thought it exciting to date a doctor, I just…I just lost it," Callie sighed but then locked eyes with the woman before her. "She said the only reason why you'd gotten to be such a big deal is because of her, and the fact that you're just the dyke of the year."

"And then you slapped her?" Arizona smiled.

"Yeah…Why are you smiling?" Callie's face gave her confusion away.

"You defended me. Again. You defended us. Again…I really, really love you!" Arizona was sure that her whole body glowed and beamed and everything else that could identify her happiness. It had to shine right out of her, it had to light up the whole world because she was in fact so, so happy. Callie never ceased to amaze her.

"I always defend my woman!" Callie smirked matter-of-factly as she flicked her hair in a commercial kind of way.

Arizona laughed at her girlfriend's antic and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. "I actually picked something up for you on my way," she said when the kiss came to an end.

"Ooh, what is it?" Callie exclaimed eagerly, pursing her lips into an excited smile while her eyes shone.

"I won't tell you, you gotta open it to find out."

"Gimme!" Callie tore the package out of Arizona's hands.

"Easy, Calliope. You'll have to wait just like all the other kids," Arizona teased, reaching out for the package as they walked towards their hotel room.

"Shut up!" she grinned as she tore off the wrapping paper.

"Language, Callie!" Arizona laughed while pointing a finger at her girlfriend. Her laughter quickly increased as she saw the look on Callie's face when the gift made its appearance.

Callie stopped dead in her tracks. "Really, Arizona? This is the worst present I've ever gotten," she said as she pouted and nudged Arizona's shoulder. "Stop laughing!" Callie demanded as she slid the keycard to gain them access to their current home.

"I, I, I just can't. You should've seen the look…on your face…priceless!" Arizona threw herself onto the bed, hugging her body as she laughed and produced hiccup upon hiccup.

"I AM dating a comedian, ha ha," Callie cocked her eyebrows and threw the shirt at Arizona who took it and held it up in the air.

"I think it's gorgeous," Arizona warmly stated a hint of sarcasm laced in the tone. "I think you should wear it every day."

"Of course you do," opening the balcony door, Callie let the breeze in which gladly mingled itself with dark hair making it dance much to Arizona's liking.

Arizona quickly shot out of the bed and wrapped her arms around Callie's waist, kissing the naked shoulder. As she placed the t-shirt on Callie's front, she let out a giggle. "Aw, look. It fits you perfectly!" Arizona couldn't resist. She knew Callie would hate the shirt but as soon as she'd seen it in the window of a souvenir shop, she just had to have it. It was in fact rather boring but it was a souvenir and Callie had required a souvenir, so now she'd got what she'd asked for.

"Would it make you happy if I wore it?" Callie asked, grimacing at the shirt as she spun in Arizona's arms and watched her nod eagerly. "You really want me to wear a 'My girlfriend went to San Francisco and all I got was this lousy t-shirt'-shirt? You know, it would only put you in a bad light as a girlfriend."

"I know, but I'm willing to take the risk if you are?" Arizona shrugged playfully.

"Oh God, why did I put myself into this?" Callie faked a dramatic sigh.

"Because you love your girlfriend! And because you wanted a souvenir."

"You might be on to something there," Callie chuckled before bringing her lips to Arizona's. "What do you say, should we go find something to eat and then say goodbye to San Francisco in style?"

"Yes, please!" Arizona smiled as she stuffed her hands into the back pockets of Callie's jeans, squeezing the perfect mounds just a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I did make Callie slap Nelly! Anyone liked that?<br>You know what to do...**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: I have been a slacker with the updates lately and for that I apologize. But now it's raining and as many of you guys know, I always get very inspired when it rains. So here you've got the next chapter.  
><strong>**And thank you for your reviews. You're making this story better with your plates of cake ;-)**

**AN/2: This chapter may have to do for the next week. I've got a lot to do; volunteering at the race court, theatre, poetry session and ooh Monday is Date Night. Yay! I won't say it WILL be the only update, but now you've been warned.**

* * *

><p>Callie's POV<p>

Callie couldn't believe it. She simply couldn't believe why on Earth she was standing in the middle of an airport wearing that ridiculous t-shirt…_it was so embarrassing!._..making her a very big public humiliation, but Arizona had begged for Callie to put it on as they'd gotten out of the shower that afternoon, and she just hadn't been able to turn those dimples down…_and not to mention the towel clad, glistening body_…she was after all only human. A human being who'd just had her girlfriend screwing her brains out in a shower cabinet.

After Arizona's last class she'd returned to the hotel where Callie had lined a little brunch up on the balcony, very much to her girlfriend's liking. The noon sun had made their bodies hot along with the constant flirtatious looks they kept sending each other over the coffee mugs and spoonfuls of yoghurt with slippery, sticky syrup. They hadn't made it through brunch though but instead hurried to the shower where they once again showered in the feeling of being loved and treasured in ways only they knew how to.

Walking towards their gate with Arizona's hand in hers, Callie smiled thinking about their previous encounters. Seeing that they were in San Francisco, the city of sins, it couldn't be a bad thing that they'd actually had had mind-blowingly hot sex 3 times in the last couple of hours..._could it? Nah._ Callie actually just wished that she'd given Nelly a piece of her mind a lot sooner seeing that it obviously did something to Arizona. The way Arizona had looked at her the last days, especially the last hours, had Callie go wild in the best ways possible. She had got to keep this possessiveness going because it completely made her girlfriend crazy and if possible even more horny for her. Something Callie could definitely get use to.

"What are you smiling about?" Callie was brought out of her reverie by Arizona's sweet voice.

"Nothing, just…you're awesome!" Callie beamed, drawing Arizona's chin towards her and light kissing both corners of her mouth.

"Yeah, well…" Arizona shrugged. "I did rock!" she smirked, flashing her dimples.

"And you're so humble, too," she chuckled, loving the fact that these past three days had made them if possible even more in love that they'd ever been before.

Callie thought about why she in the first place had caught the first plane to San Francisco, how her heart had been filled with frustration and insecurities. How her mind had been filled with worries and doubts, but most of all how much she'd been yearning to be in Arizona's presence again; to feel the blonde's body heath cover her shivering limbs. All things bad had disappeared the moment Arizona had reassured her of how much they were meant to be together in mind and soul, in body and in dreams. And now they were about to board a plane that was to take them away from the 'love trip' it soon had turned out to be. Though Callie looked forward to go home, she still wasn't ready to leave this..this..this bubble of love they were floating in. Looking at Arizona who handed over their passports, Callie smiled. They weren't about to leave their love bubble, they weren't about to leave anything. They were about to enter something more beautiful and more satisfying than San Francisco could ever hold; they were about to enter their future, together.

"C'mon, Beautiful," Arizona spoke softly into Callie's ear while caressing her stomach, sending a shiver of delight through Callie's entire body. Her heart fluttered and her mind spun. Callie once again felt this big amazement regarding her girlfriend; it was so very impressive how two words and one single, tender touch could get her high and stroke her every nerve. But that was just how Arizona affected her, it was just how Callie again and again felt herself drown in the devotion and indescribable rollercoaster ride Arizona had her want to take forever. "Let's go home."

All Callie was able to do was nod and let a content sigh escape her closed mouth. Arizona grinned and then grabbed Callie's wrist to lead them towards the plane…_their future_.

* * *

><p>Callie's fingers tapped on the cool armrest of her seat while her eyes followed the stewardess' every move as she poured the passengers drinks and small-talked about the Seattle weather…<em>God, flying sucked!<em> Why anyone wanted to endanger their life every day was a constant riddle Callie couldn't seem to solve. Luckily she had her girlfriend with her which helped calming her fears of flying…_or not flying more likely_…but looking at the flight staff almost dancing down the aisle helped, too. If they were calm that meant she could…_try to_…be calm herself.

"You see anything you like?"

"Wha-what?" Callie snapped out of her fear for a brief moment and caught her girlfriend's eyes.

"You see anything good?" Arizona cocked an eyebrow, leaning over Callie's lap to catch a glimpse of the stewardess. "Hmm, she has got a nice ass, I'll give you that. But she's too short," she deadpanned as she once again situated herself in her seat after accidentally pressing her elbow in between Callie's thighs.

"Are you jealous?" Callie mocked amusingly.

"Um, no!" Arizona stated as she straightened her skirt and removed imaginable dust bunnies.

"You are!" Callie exclaimed. "You are jealous because you thought I was checking out that hot stewardess' ass."

"No, really. I'm not. And she's not that hot."

"Arizona, you are. You're face is tensed and your eyebrows are curled, not to mention your dry voice," Callie chuckled, reaching out for Arizona's hand and stopping the removing of the dust that wasn't there. "You're actually very adorable when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous!"

"Okay. You're not jealous. But then you're very adorably when you're pretending not to be jealous," Callie bit back a laugh.

"I'm not-" Callie cut Arizona off.

"But you are!"

"For God's sake, I'm not. Will you continue to be this annoying when you move in with me? I don't know if I could handle that," Arizona spoke dramatically as she let a hand cover her forehead to fake the future headache.

Callie wasn't sure of what had just happened. Had she been imagining or had Arizona just revealed something she herself had thought about? Had Arizona just asked her to move in?..._She had, hadn't she?_ Callie felt the lump in her throat grow so she had to swallow; making her head vibrate and stomach twist. Arizona hadn't exactly asked directly, it almost felt like she just assumed that she would move in with her…_and wow, did she want to alright!_ As her head and stomach caught up with the rest of Callie's body she finally realized that she hadn't said anything. Her brown eyes looked into deep blue ones that were sparkling; they practically shone brighter than the blue blinks upon police cars, than the light meeting your face when you open the refrigerator at night. They shone greater than any light she'd ever seen and she hoped that she would never have to be without that light. The light those eyes provided her with had resolutely become the lighthouse she constantly sought when she couldn't find her way back and they always brought her back. Always. Realizing in that specific moment that she absolutely had to be with this woman for as long as she could, and in all ways that was possible for to loved ones to be together, Callie opened her seatbelt and turned in her seat so that she was facing her girlfriend with both eyes and body.

"I'd love to move in with you!"

"What?" Arizona's face pulled into confusion.

"I'd love to move in with you, Arizona."

"But…I didn't ask."

"No, but I'm answering your 'in between the lines' question," Callie smirked.

"Oh, is that so, huh?" Arizona smiled as she tilted her head. "You're beginning to master the 'in betweens' very well."

"I've had quite the teacher!" Callie nodded, leaning in to capture Arizona's lips in a tender kiss. Breaking their lips connection, Callie let her tongue graze Arizona's bottom lip before leaning back. "And she's very, very, very hot!"

"Yeah? Hotter than that stewardess you kept gawking at?" Arizona played.

"Way hotter! And especially when she gets all jealous," she ping-ponged at Arizona as she intertwined both of their hands in Arizona's lap.

"I was not je-"

"You were, Arizona," Callie smiled. "I liked it, though. Nice to know I'm not the only one getting a bit edgy and all."

They both situated themselves back into sitting positions in their respective seats, hands still intertwined and eyes closed. Callie took a deep breath, feeling Arizona give their joint hands a squeeze as she did.

"I'd love to move in with you."

"So, let's get you moving."

* * *

><p>Callie grabbed the collar of Arizona's jacket, thankful to her girlfriend for wearing a v-neck and a skirt today, as they wobbled down the hall of Arizona's apartment building without losing any kind of body contact. Lips caressed lips every nanosecond passing by, making seeds of love implant themselves in their wake. Callie's left hand snaked down Arizona's side till it met a perfect thigh. She let her hand sneak in, tugging up Arizona's cotton skirt a bit while Arizona's hands were occupied at Callie's breast and back. Callie felt herself being tossed into a wall while her breast was being assaulted by the perfect touch of one skilled blonde. Releasing a moan from deep within her, Callie deepened the frenzied kiss. She felt Arizona shiver in delight as her hand slowly found its way towards the heath between her legs. Arizona's touch increased rapidly and Callie felt her body being pressed fully against the wall. Tugging lightly in Arizona's hair, Callie broke the kissing. As much as she wanted to continue this…<em>crazy and oh dear lord, amazing sex driven<em>…path they'd been on lately, she really needed them to get to Arizona's bedroom…_her soon-to-be bedroom_…because she needed to lay down; the flight had drained her energy and ability to stand for another minute.

"Babe?" Callie finally spoke after regaining her ability to speak. All Arizona did was flash her dimples before reconnection their souls once again, making Callie's knees buck and heart flutter…again. "Babe, I…Arizona…" Callie tried once more, humming into the moist lips.

"What?" Arizona growled hungrily, squeezing both sides of Callie with her hands and sliding them up to caress the swell of both breasts.

"Give me the keys!"

"Touch me!"

"Keys!"

"Touch!"

"Ke-eys!" Callie whined.

"Ba-abe!"

"Shut up and give me the key," Callie nipped at Arizona's lip before nuzzling her head in behind Arizona's ear.

"Purse," Arizona directed as she kept on stroking Callie's breasts and kissing her neck.

"Wow, you're the one worded woman now?" Callie breathed as she dug her hand into Arizona's purse that was resting at her right hip, to roam for the keys.

"Horny!"

"Yeah, I can tell," Callie chuckled, finally finding the keys and shoving the keys in between their bodies. "Open!"

Obeying Arizona grabbed the offered key and pressed it into the lock resulting in a soft click, signaling the door's opening. Callie's neck was still being assaulted…_almost raped_…in a beautiful mix of pain and pleasure, while a hoarse giggle escaped her mouth as she was being shoved into Arizona's apartment. Like a leech…_an extremely hot and horny leech_…Arizona's lips followed Callie while she walked backwards into the apartment as the door gained them access. Callie was quickly met with a hungry kiss and a full on cup grab on her ass as she tossed Arizona's purse to the floor. Feeling the need to do more than just paw, Callie dipped one hand into Arizona's skirt, the elastic band keeping her wrist pressed against Arizona's warm skin. The heath from Arizona's center washed all over Callie's hand as she gently made contact with the erect member. Arizona's gasp resonated in the room but was soon replaced by a loud shriek as her gaze wandered to the kitchen.

"Mom!"

Callie withdrew her hand and immediately froze. This couldn't be happening, this was all just a bad, bad. bad dream.

"Hi, dears!" The woman in Arizona's kitchen spoke as she flashed a dimpled smile. "You must be Callie?"

"Um, hi Mom. What-what are you doing here?"

"Obviously I'm interrupting something," The older lady smirked. "So, Callie?"

"Yeah, um yes. Yes, I'm Callie," Callie fumbled with her words. "I would shake your hand but…"…_what's wrong with you? Oh my god, Callie!_ Callie felt her whole body reject her and wished for a big whole to jump right into. Arizona's look clearly wished for the exact same thing!

"Oh, don't you worry, Callie," she smiled. "I'm Barbara and I'm glad to finally meet the woman who has kept my daughter so busy lately. She's obviously got you wrapped around her little finger as well," Barbara gestured to the tacky t-shirt, crossing the room to get to Arizona and hug her tight. "Oh, honey. I've missed you so much. And you're right…she is absolutely magical. In all ways."

"Oh, Mom!" Arizona drawled as she blushed. "Why are you here, anyway? I mean, you weren't supposed to be here until Wednesday."

"Can't a mother pay a visit to her daughter whenever she wants to?" Barbara teased as she pulled Arizona in for another hug. "And besides, I wanted to be her for your birthday."

"Birthday?" Callie asked rather confused. "When's it your birthday?"

"Didn't she tell you? Arizona Robbins!" Barbara scolded her daughter. "On Tuesday is it 29 years since she came out crying harder than any other baby has ever cried," she chuckled, getting a swat from her daughter.

"I did not!"

"How come I didn't know it was your birthday on Tuesday?" Callie asked. She felt like the worst girlfriend ever. How come she didn't know? How come they'd never talked about it? Now all she's got was 3 days to come up with something special, something so amazing that it could mirror all of Callie's emotions for her girlfriend. That was in itself an impossible task and now she was only giving 72 hours to try succeeding. Arizona wasn't one to make things easy for her, that's for sure.

"Well, it just never came up," Arizona shrugged as she gathered their bags and headed for the bedroom, all the while chatting with the newly arrived woman.

* * *

><p><strong>So, lots of topics got touched in this chapter; moving in together and the arrival of Mrs. Robbins, and let's not forget Arizona's upcoming birthday. Yay!<strong>  
><strong>Let me have it; and you have a great week-end!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I am so deeply, deeply, deeply sorry (see what I did there?) for having left you hanging for over a week now. There's really no way to excuse the my absence. I've had quite the week and then I've dealt with this writer's block, grrr. Hopefully it has passed now. Let's see how things will unfold for our two lovely ladies. Everyone likes fluff and smut, right? ;-)**

**AN/2: Just wanted to send a thought to our beloved Lexie Grey. May she rest upon the prettiest cloud next to her sweet mom!**

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV<p>

The week-end had gone by so quickly, Arizona couldn't believe how the date in her calendar marked Monday already. As she flipped through the little book, her nose was greeted by the warm smell of brewing coffee…_I love you, mom_…and she closed her eyes for a brief moment to really enjoy the way her nostrils and mind was being caressed. Once again opening her eyes, Arizona tidied up her desk. She had been full of this surge of love over the week-end, some kind of greatness had engraved itself in her heart to forever stay there. That greatness being Callie and her mom getting along so very well. After the awkward introducing Friday night they'd all quickly let it slip and just carried on with the meeting between a new girlfriend and the mom, and the whole getting to know one another. Callie's face had stayed adorably dark pink for the first hour or so and her additions to the conversation had been rather light, but she'd regained her ability to talk without choking or blushing after they'd lounged themselves into the couches, when Arizona had coaxed her body to relax in her embrace as Barbara had made herself comfortable in the other couch.

Arizona smiled to herself as she headed towards the smell of coffee, thinking about Callie's first introduction with the awkward line and desire to shake hands but couldn't. That may actually have been the most embarrassing moment when it came to introducing a girlfriend for her parents, Arizona had ever experienced. But at the same time, it had also been the most remarkable and hilarious introducing. Something she knew her mom definitely had enjoyed to witness.

"Mom, you're a saint!" Arizona exclaimed as she rounded the kitchen counter to grab the filled mug.

"I won't argue you on that, honey. Not even the day before your birthday," Barbara chuckled lightly as she sipped her coffee while situating herself in a chair at the dinner table. "Speaking of tomorrow. What are your plans?"

Arizona followed her mom and placed herself in the chair in front of Barbara, as she too sipped her coffee. The warm liquid ran down her throat, making Arizona's whole body relax but at the same time explode. She really hadn't planned anything, she hadn't even thought about it until her mom had turned up and blurted it out, making Callie uncomfortable. It wasn't like she hated her birthday, she really didn't. But it was just that being the center of attention as herself; as the happy, in love, childlike 28 years old…_soon to be 29, oh god_…woman that she was, wasn't something she was used to. She didn't know how to react. Being the center of attention as the writer Arizona Robbins, that's a whole other story. It's like her job, it's just something that she has to do and be comfortable with. Otherwise she should have stayed with the desire to be the florist girl, she'd dreamt about her whole childhood. But destiny didn't agree with that dream and all of a sudden she was in the middle of her fate. A fate containing a lot of writing and expressing, being the center of attention and a public face. She loved it. Arizona really couldn't think of anything she wanted to be more than what she already was. The road had been harsh at times but the outcome had been proven to be all worth it. After all she was here now; one day away from her 29th birthday, and about to move in with the world's most beautiful and amazing woman. She didn't complain at all. She just didn't know what to make out of tomorrow. She had no expectations; the only thing she really needed was for Callie to be with her…_if the hospital would let her._ That wasn't too much to ask was it? She hadn't seen Callie since yesterday afternoon and she really missed her. It had helped that her mom had been with her; they'd been chatting and catching up about Arizona's San Francisco work…_slash love_…trip and Barbara and Daniel's cruise. But the real topic had been Callie, which both had Arizona's heart flutter but at the same time aching because she really, really missed her. She just had to suck it up…_Jeez, it's only been 24 hours. Get yourself together!_

"Hello? Arizona? Earth to Arizona!" Barbara waved a hand before her daughter's clearly distracted eyes.

"Oh, yes. Sorry," Arizona shook her head, cleared her throat and took a big gulp of the now lukewarm coffee. "My mind kinda drifted off for a moment," she smiled as her dimples appeared along with a brief blush.

"Yeah, I could tell. She's really gotten into you, hasn't she?"

"I was not thinking-" Arizona was cut off by Barbara's raised eyebrow and three small nods. "Yeah, okay. Maybe I was. And yes. She really has, I guess. No, I know. She's amazing, mom. Like really," she couldn't help the big smile plastered to her mouth as she kept on picturing Callie in her head. Arizona wanted everyone in the world to know that she was with Callie. That this amazing, talented and heart-warm woman had chosen to be with her and furthermore move in with her. "And you know what, mom? She's moving in. Like for reals! I can't think of anything that has ever had me feel like this before. It's terrifying but in the insanely good way," Arizona beamed as she circled the lip of the mug.

"Arizona Robbins! One would think that an experienced writer as yourself, would use proper words and not children's slang such as 'for reals', I know you write children's books too, but still…" Barbara's voice very serious as it met her daughter's ears only to sink into a hearty tone. "But I am so happy for you, honey. It is so fantastic. And it is very clear to me that you love her in a way your father and I haven't seen you love before, and that she loves you too. That makes me, and your father, very, very happy."

Arizona didn't know what to say, all she mastered to do was let one of her characteristic smiles fly, which clearly was enough for the older Robbins woman who rose from her chair. Placing a kiss on Arizona's blushing cheek, Barbara went for another cup of coffee.

"But you still haven't answered my question, Zooney. Does you have anything planned or can I be the good mother I'd like to think I am, and invite my daughter and her girlfriend out for dinner?"

"Okay, first…" Arizona spun around on the chair so her front was pressed against the chair. "You've got to stop with the nicknaming! Please? And don't make Callie hear it!" her finger pointed straight at the amused woman behind the kitchen counter. "And second, you ARE a good mother, you're the best mother. Especially if you're taking us out for dinner and paying," Arizona smirked, finishing the rest of her nearly cool coffee with a shake of her head to clear the now unpleasant taste.

"Of course, Arizona," Barbara flashed her teeth before she collected the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Mom, we have a dishwasher, you know."

"Aww, look at you. You already say it as if Callie already lived here," Barbara smiled enamored by her daughter's slip of the tongue.

Arizona grinned because she had been very aware of her tongue slip, it just sounded so good. The word; we…_We!_…It just sounded perfect; perfect because it was them. The 'we' contained them; Callie and Arizona. And to Arizona that was pretty much how perfection both looked and sounded like. She couldn't wait to get all of Callie's things situated…_or maybe just some of them, the woman had this freakishly amount of stuff_…in her apartment. She couldn't wait to call it their apartment, or to go out and buy new furniture or kitchen remedies or even just hand soap. Everything. She could not wait for them to do everything together. Things like changing the sheets and emptying the dishwasher, folding their washed clothes and vacuuming their floors, even scrubbing the bathroom tiles and going out for milk in the rush hour for their afternoon coffee. Arizona couldn't wait for any of it. It was like she had waited all of her life to do all of these things, sure she'd done them before but not with this pleasure. Not with this big urge to do them; because she was about to do them with and for the person she loved the most. Arizona thought about it and quickly let both her mind and heart know that tomorrow…_her birthday_…would be the best birthday she'd ever had in her entire life. Not because she was in love, not because she was a famous writer, not because she had her mom around her, not because the weather forecast had promised a ray of sunshine. But because she was loved and not just by anyone. She was loved by the woman she herself was so head over heels in love with. It was the best feeling one could ever experienced, Arizona knew that. The feeling of being loved and being loved more than life itself. And that was exactly how Arizona felt her life had become. It was all these palpitations, all the constantly evoking of love and gratitude.

"My birthday's gonna be the best birthday anyone has ever had!" Arizona stated as she rose from her chair.

"Oh, is that so, honey?" Barbara teased whilst placing a now clean plate in the washing stand.

"Yup!" Arizona beamed and called over her shoulder as she headed towards her bedroom…_their bedroom._

"Say hi to Callie for me!" Arizona giggled at her mother's accurate assumption.

* * *

><p>"I miss you!"<p>

"**Stop sounding like a baby**."

"Aww, but I do."

"**Yeah, all your texts are true indications of that fact,**" Callie mocked.

"I'm sorry I'm being so annoying," Arizona said while her voice went soft. "No, you know what? I'm not!"

"**You're not, huh?**"

"No, because I'm allowed to miss you," she giggled.

"**You are!**" Callie's voiced enamored by her girlfriend's cuteness. "**You wanna hear a secret?**"

"ALWAYS!" Arizona turned in the bed so that she looked at the ceiling, a big, excited smile on her face. Arizona loved secrets, in particular Callie's secrets.

"**I thought so**," Callie laughed before her voice dipped and went curiously low. "**While I was laying in the on-call room last night…**"

Arizona swallowed hard, knowing exactly where this was going. "Mmhmm."

"**It was like I wasn't alone. I thought about you. All the time. I thought about you. And I couldn't stop. I thought about you and San Francisco and how many times you had me…coming. How many times you screamed my name and how many times you-**"

Arizona felt herself being so engrossed in the conversation and her body's response to everything Callie told her. If it hasn't been for her mom standing in the kitchen, doing the stupid dishes, she wouldn't have hesitated to play along with her clearly turned on girlfriend…_God, did she want to just rip off her clothes._

"**And you know what I did?**" Callie's voice dipped even lower laced with that specific throaty seduction Arizona loved so…_freaking_…much. "**I pretended my fingers were your fingers. I felt you stroke me all the way to my heart and deep within my core, my soul. My very wet and tight opening. And you went so high, Arizona. You went so fucking deep.**"

Arizona was speechless. Callie talked her into a haze of two of her worlds; a beautiful, wet collision. One being the extremely hot and powerful, sexy talk, the other being her poetic world where her heart so often spoke from. It felt so truly amazing but at the same time she felt so torn. All she wanted to do was run out of her apartment, leave her mom behind, to go ravish her gorgeous and extremely horny Latina of a girlfriend. Because truth be told, she had really, REALLY longed for Callie since they'd returned from San Francisco. She loved her mom, she really did, but the whole awkward meeting had sat the sexual banter between the Latina and the blonde aback, and Arizona didn't like that. She missed Callie, she missed being close to her, she missed being intimate. She missed sex with her girlfriend, and Arizona knew that she was just being whiney because it had only been 3 days and she was very privileged to have a partner who appreciated sex as much as she did. But she couldn't help it. Her girlfriend was sex on sticks which made Arizona crumble every time. And she liked that. She was totally and completely at Calliope Torres' mercy.

"Nghmm," was all Arizona managed to let out as she squeezed her eyes shot and grabbed the sheets with her free hand.

"**You went so deep, baby. And it felt so, so, so good. I had to bite my lips not to make any sounds. You. It felt. You took me above this world. To your stars, remember? Those stars.**"

"Stars," Arizona breathed, licking her lips. If only she could touch Callie now, if only she at least was able to see her. "More. Tell me. More."

"**Oh. My whole body was flushed, my panties soaking wet. You made me like that, you always make me like that, Arizona**," Callie's voice was now a whisper and Arizona could easily hear how this conversation affected her girlfriend just as much as it affected her. Arizona's hand let go of the sheets to slowly slide down her chest past her stomach only to gently run her fingers over her abdomen. She could feel her pulse hammering in her core, she could almost hear it break through her pants. This woman was going to be the death of her and she didn't mind at all. Her death would be extremely satisfying and beautiful. This was the way she'd like to go if she had to go, this could be the only way for her to ever give up upon life. Deciding that she only was human, she cupped herself to gain some sort of friction as Callie kept on talking to the horny and needy voice in her. "**You're the only one making me this wet. You've got all I need. And you make me cum like nobody else. I only wanna cum for you. For you. As you pump in and out, as you make me pour love right into your hand. As you whisper and curse into my ears, and grind yourself down on me.**"

There it was again! The collision of sexy talk and poetry…_wow!_...Arizona felt like the luckiest woman alive. Bucking against her hand, she found it very hard to focus on keeping the phone to her ear. "Jeez, Callie, you're gonna kill me," she lightly panted. "I thought…I thought I missed you. Before. I was wrong," Arizona stated as she opened her eyes only to screw them up at the brightness of her bedroom. "I miss you so, so, so much now. I don't think I could ever explain it to you."

"**How about you show it to me instead?"** Callie suggested smugly.

"You always have all the answers," Arizona teased as the hotness slowly removed itself from their conversation to be found later. "I wasn't kidding before. You're gonna kill me, you know that right?"

"**Please don't die. It'll be such a mess moving in with a dead person. And you'll stink up the place because I wouldn't be able to part with your body**," she chuckled.

"Ha ha ha. I'll make sure Momma will come clean then," Arizona spit back in a sarcastic but still loving tone.

"**Thank you, you're always so considerate!**"

"Yes, I am. So…how about you come home and I'll show you how considerate I can be?"

"**That'd be truly amazing, baby, but I can't. And beside…you're mom's there**."

"I'll send her grocery shopping or pay for a single-lunch in The Space Needle, or whatever. Don't you worry about that," Arizona quickly listed off.

"**You're cute when you're horny,**" Callie's voice was smiling. "**But** **I can't. As much as I want to, I just can't. We're swamped here. I promise you that I'll be there for your birthday tomorrow, though**."

"So…you're not coming home tonight either?" Arizona couldn't disguise the hurt in her voice's and in her heart.

"**No, I'm sorry, Arizona**."

"Now I hate you even more. You got yourself off yesterday, you telling me all about it today and get me all hot after you and then you're telling me that I won't be seeing you before I'm 29. You're mean, you know that right?" Arizona pulled off her best pouting voice but all that got her was a hearty laughter from her girlfriend on the other line.

"**Oh my god, Arizona. You're always so dramatic**," Callie kept laughing. "**I gotta go now. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise. You go be nice to your mom**."

"I can't promise anything," Arizona deadpanned.

"**I love you**."

"I love you, too."

"**I'll think of you**."

"Okay, stop that. I'm hanging up now," Arizona ordered as she sat up.

"**You're so easy**," Callie chuckled. "**Really, I gotta go. See you, baby. Bye."**

And with the click of Callie's disconnection and the soft beeping everything around her came alive again. Everything that had been put on hold before for her to have a conversation with her girlfriend…_with the love of her life_…now started to move or lighten up or smell or go or breathe again. Just like that. The world circled and she spun with it. A bit frustrated but still heavenly high, Arizona straightened her clothes and walked out of her bedroom and into the living room where Barbara was in the middle of dusting off the shelves above the TV station. Arizona smiled and chuckled softly as she watched her mom on her toes, trying to reach the top of the bookshelves.

"Don't just stand there, help me instead," Barbara demanded lovingly as only a mother can. "Did you say hi to your girl from me?"

"Oh, shoot!" Arizona face palmed herself and pulled her phone out of her pocket once again, pressing speed-dial 1. "**You've reached Dr. Callie Torres, please leave a message**," the voicemail version of her girlfriend's beautiful voice asked.

"Hey Babe, I just forgot to tell you that Momma said hi," Arizona giggled. "I love you." And with that Arizona hung up, a big smiled adorned to her already glowing face.

"You forgot to tell her? What did you talk about for so long then?" Barbara raised a curious eyebrow at her daughter but quickly wished she didn't have. "Don't answer that. Just help me with the shelf, please."

"Of course," Arizona grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I hoped it lived up to your expectations. Again, sorry for the delay. I'll try to keep it up. We've got Arizona's birthday to celebrate and I'm really looking forward to show it from Callie's POV. I've got something I can't wait to write :-)<strong>

**Do what you know I'll appreciate. And have a great week-end!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, you guys. Both the ones here on ff and the ones I get on Twitter. This chapter is a chapter I've enjoyed writing a whole lot. I hope you'll like reading it just as much as I did writing it. It may be the biggest fluff I've ever written, so you get some good birthday, I promise. And while reading I ask for you to picture Callie in her lingerie from 8x24 ;-) Now I haven't said too much, have I? Well here goes Arizona's birthday…**

**AN/2: Thanks to Donna for helping me out with the Spanish, you're a true friend :-)**

* * *

><p>Callie's POV<p>

Callie chewed on her pinky nail. She hated that she had to lie to Arizona, she really, really hated it. But she had to. And she knew that Arizona would understand as soon as she could explain to her why she had had to do it. Or at least show her. Callie sighed as she spun the pen between her fingers and her eyes locked on the paper on the counter. Pushing her jaw to the left, Callie gave herself a satisfied nod; she'd done good. She really had. Or she'd like to think she had. The page wasn't white, in fact it was very much inked and dotted and lined and doodled and scribbled. And the little heart with Arizona's name written in was cute, too, if she had to say so herself…_what a masterpiece – made by Callie; 10 years old_. Screwing up her face, Callie laughed at her own antic and finally placed the pen on the counter beside the page.

"Dear Arizona," Callie read aloud.

As she heard her own voice mutter the words written, she grabbed the pen an erased the words.

"Yeah, like that's gonna make her believe you love her more than…more than scalpels," she sighed.

Was she really back at square one again? Was she really that pathetic that she couldn't write her own girlfriend a love letter on her birthday? Her girlfriend who she'd been dating for what felt like an eternity. How come she was so insecure? How come she couldn't find the perfect words to express what her heart held for this woman? Callie smiled knowing exactly what got her all exam angst-y again. It wasn't the fact that she loved Arizona so much she couldn't express it, it was the fact that her girlfriend, her Arizona, the love of her life was a writer and not just a writer, she was a frigging poetess as well. Arizona was the word-juggler, the Queen of Poetic. Arizona was the metaphor-master, the 'I paint with all the colors of the wind' kind of woman. Callie wasn't friend with words, heck she wasn't even friends with letters. All she knew was that she wanted to do something nice for Arizona, nice as in the way Arizona always made her feel good. She would make Arizona feel so good, so, so, so good with just using her words. The physical could come later…_and it would come later, it'd come so, so, so much_…But right now was about getting those flipping words to cooperate with her brain and most importantly with her heart. It was a very hard job and in the process Callie had newly found respect for her girlfriend…_Up top, woman!_

"I could never begin to tell you how much you mean to me," Callie spoke as she stared right out in space, locking her eyes on Cristina's big palm-ish plant in the corner. "And I am really glad Addison dragged me along to your stupid poetry reading."

Realizing that that probably wouldn't fell in good hands, using negative adjectives on Arizona's job, she quickly erased it with the pen, once again nodding at the paper…_Long? Less boring? Surprising? Engrossing? Phenomenal? Extraordinary? – interesting, yes_…

"…along to your interesting poetry reading. If it hadn't been for her we wouldn't have been here today. But. I'd like to argue my own statement. Because I know, Arizona, I know that we would've found each other no matter what. I just know it. I feel it every time I'm away from you, it's like I'm pulled towards you. Like a magnet, I'm pulled towards your soul, and that's why I know I'd found you anyway without anyone's help. We just fit together. We need to be together," Callie tried to emphasize the right words and coat the big words in all the warmth she could. Staring the plant down, she once again voiced her heart. "I know I'm no good at expressing how I feel, I work with my hands. I need to feel things physically for me to understand better. I need to feel love before I know-"

"What the hell are you doing?"

Callie jumped in her stool as she yelped out in surprise. "Oh, shit. You scared the crap out of me, Cristina!"

"I repeat, what the hell are you doing?"

"None of your business," Callie groaned, trying to cover the shakiness behind her voice as a slight blush washed over her face.

"I think it's very much my business when you almost musically serenade my plant with words of looove and God knows which thoughts. State Name has done something to you, it's quite disturbing and bugging. I don't like it," Cristina countered as she circled the kitchen counter to steal Callie's mug of coffee.

"Hey!" Callie exclaimed, reaching for her mug. "Mine!"

"Not anymore. You just keep on loving up the plant while I…I-I sit here and watch the love blossom," the black haired woman said as she sat next to the Latina.

"You're incorrigible and frankly, I don't see how it can bug you…You bug!" Callie smirked while stealing her mug back, downing the last of the lukewarm liquid.

"Shut up and serenade the plant," Cristina motioned toward the corner. "This'll be good."

Callie gathered her paper and pen as she rose to retreat to her own room, calling over her shoulder as a big grin made its appearance on her face. "Romeo, oh Romeo."

"Don't you mean, Juliet, oh Juliet?" Cristina shouted after her as Callie closed the door.

Turning her stereo up, The Beatles once again filled her room. As "Eleanor Rigby" greeted her ears, Callie immediately got inspired. Flopping herself into the middle of her bed, Callie's stomach and elbows were pressed onto the mattress and her chin resting in one of her hands. She needed to work on this letter; this expression of love, this declaration of how her life so suddenly had made sense because a blonde woman had landed just before her very eyes. This was good. Callie felt her entire body explode in inspiration and desire to write Arizona something she hadn't seen before, something she hadn't even dreamt about seeing before. But really, it all came down to this surge of love they both shared. That said love that had brought Callie out of her loneliness. A loneliness she'd been drowning in and never thought she was going to come out of. But here she was; the only drowning she was in the middle of was drowning in love. And that wasn't something she'd complain about. Scribbling, Callie started to hum along to the song and felt herself being lulled into the love letter as her heart now made it easy for her to speak.

* * *

><p>As her alarm woke her on the morning of her girlfriend's birthday, Callie immediately felt bad for letting Arizona wake up alone on this day. Top that with her needing to lie to her because she had this finish to do on the letter and buying the perfect lingerie, she'd been lurking around the store gawking at. She knew Arizona would like it, love it even, so her guilt quickly erased itself from Callie's mind as her thoughts started to play tricks with her just awoken self…<em>wow, did she want Arizona's mouth to water and at the same time go dry. Did she want Arizona to rip off that purple and black lacy nightie. Perfect birthday gift ever!<em> Grinning widely, Callie grabbed her phone from the nightstand. Sliding her finger over the screen to unlock, Arizona's beautiful, dimple smile greeted her and it was almost like she smiled even more than the picture used to. Staring a few more minutes on her background, Callie pressed the screen to her lips with a smack before whispering 'Happy birthday' to the smiling face she soon was going to wake up to every morning and going to bed with every night. To say that Callie was excited was an understatement. Callie's fingers worked expertly on the touch screen as she typed a message for Arizona.

**A very happy birthday to the love in my life.  
><strong>**I know it's raining outside but in my heart there's lots of sunshine.  
><strong>**Can't wait to see you tonight.  
><strong>**In case you missed it, I love you, love you, love you.**

Placing the phone in the iPhone dock in the bathroom, Callie climbed into the tub as she sang alongside Ryan Shaw to 'Morning, noon and night' and felt her whole world explode in confetti and flower pedals because, yes. She was damn lucky. She knew that. She was completely and utterly lucky to be feeling like this…_and she was more than ready to go buy some piece of clothing to add to her luck for tonight._

* * *

><p>Now was the time. It was now she was to enter her girlfriend's home…<em>soon to be her home too<em>…and greet her on her birthday. Callie was very excited to see her; it had been almost two whole days away from her and she hadn't even worked as she'd been letting her girlfriend believe. As Callie softly knocked on the door, she heaved her shoulders and held her breath without even knowing it. When the door was pulled open, it wasn't the face she had longed to see that greeted her, but instead one older looking dimpled smile. Callie liked that smile too, but still…_it wasn't the right one._

"Hi," Callie breathed as she let the out air she'd been holding and her shoulders to their usual place below her chin.

"Hi, dear," Barbara greeted Callie with a chuckle as she pulled the Latina into a crushing hug. "You look very beautiful. Zooney is…I mean, Arizona is gonna lose her words, that much I know," the older woman smiled. "C'mon in."

"Thank you, Barbara. And thank you for inviting me along, you really didn't have to," Callie smiled too as she motioned through the door and into Arizona's living room…_Zooney? Oh, Arizona was going to love what was coming._

"Nonsense. If my daughter couldn't be with her girlfriend on her birthday, I don't see how she could ever forgive me or even love her birthday ever again," Barbara warmly spoke.

"Anyway…Congratulations," Callie smiled, she couldn't help herself. She really liked Arizona's mother but if she had been the reason why she couldn't be with her girlfriend on her birthday, Callie would've broken out in fiery Spanish with Addison and Mark trying to calm her down. So luckily for all, Callie was to spend this Tuesday night with her girlfriend. Discreetly scanning the room while bending her neck, Callie couldn't find her heart's desire, though.

"She's getting ready."

"Oh, I wasn't," Callie tried as a blush formed on her face and very much busted her yearning.

"She'll be here in a minute," Barbara smiled as she placed herself in front of the mirror in the hall, adding a little puff to her short, gray-ish curls.

Callie felt the seconds pull on her every nerve. She knew Arizona liked to do a nice impression…_and wow, did she manage that alright_…but after all, it was only her. Callie had seen Arizona without makeup more than she could count, she'd seen her with sweat dripping down her cheeks and forehead after her obsessive joggings at 7am in the mornings. She'd even seen her with smashed out mascara and on a bad hair day…_which really wasn't anything Arizona could ever have, but for the saneness she had just nodded so they could carry on; women!_…So Callie really didn't need for Arizona to doll up or dress up or anything resembling to that, she just needed Arizona out where she could see her, where she could feel her.

"Calliope."

Callie's ears were all of a sudden very alert, her eyes searched for the source of the honey and immediately found it. As her heart's pounding increased, her every vein was filled with sugar water. She felt so high, she felt so at ease, she felt all good things wrapped up in that one, slight woman body. Arizona looked beautiful. Arizona looked breathtakingly beautiful in her red cocktail dress, her hair cascading down to rest on her naked shoulders. And the lips…_those plump, pink lips_…were glistening in the soft lit apartment. And there they were; the eyes. The constant blue that kept following her in her every dream. The reason why she couldn't look into other blue eyes and not think that they didn't even reach the blueness of those said eyes. They oozed blue. They were simply just the only thing blue she would ever think of. The epitome of beautiful blue oceans. Without knowing it, Callie let a content sigh slip her lips as she looked at her girlfriend like she was a piece of meat…_her piece of meat!_

"Cat got your tongue?" Arizona giggled as she stalked up to the Latina who quickly wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"I missed you! So much!" Callie nuzzled into the crook of Arizona's neck, the sweet and beach-y scent of coconut once again filling her so completely.

Arizona giggled before willing herself out of Callie's embrace, looking her straight into the eyes. "I missed you, too. More than…more than…more than anyone has ever missed a person before," she grinned before bringing their lips together. Callie's heart danced, it pumped so hard that she actually thought it was going to explode out of her chest…_it was freaking amazing!_

"Ahem," a cough flew from the third person in the room, once again making Arizona giggle, this time into Callie's lips which sent a shock of delight down her spine…_let's skip dinner, let's skip the letter, let's skip everything and let me show you how much I ache for you._

"Are you two coming? Our reservation's in 30 minutes. I'd like to be on time," Barbara explained as she shouldered her little purse. "You would think you hadn't seen each other for months, dear lord."

Callie and Arizona grinned at each other before sneaking one more passionate kiss in, and then following the already walking woman out of the apartment.

"You look gorgeous," Arizona seductively breathed into Callie's ear, as she tugged on the lobe with her mouth. Lacing their fingers between their waving dresses, Callie felt her spin being shaken and her core vibrate in want…_quick dinner, goodnight Momma Robbins, hello sweet, long orgasms._

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you. I can't believe you. I can NOT believe you."<p>

"Aw, come on, Arizona. It's really cute," Callie tried not to let the fit of laughter escape her mouth but frankly it was too hard and too good not to laugh at. "I think it's one adorable nickname."

"It is terrible. And it was Tim, that annoying brat, that made it up! For what? 25 years ago?"

"Now, now, Arizona. You watch your mouth, young lady. It may be your birthday but that doesn't give you the right to speak like that," Barbara spoke seriously before forking a bite of steak.

"Sorry, Momma. But still…you promised not to call me that. Now my girlfriend thinks of me as some kind of bug or cartoon character or whatever," Arizona groaned as she pushed out her bottom lip, spinning her fork into the remaining sauce on her plate.

"You did just turn 29, right?" Callie asked amused.

"What do you mean?" Arizona questioned, her eyes finding Callie's as she turned her head to the right.

"What I asked. You did just turn 29, right?" she tried again, making Barbara chuckle from the other side of the table.

"Um, yeah, Callie."

Callie found it very amusing that Arizona didn't follow at all. Her pouting lip was almost begging to be bit down upon, but she would refrain herself from any assault of the blonde for now…_all things in good time, very good time._

"I think she means that you're sulking like a 5 year old, honey," Barbara chimed in, her own dimples appearing very sweetly. Callie really did like Arizona's mom and for every time she spent with her the fondness seemed to grow bigger…._a good sign right?_

"You two are mean!" Arizona said as she crossed her arms. "No ganging up upon the birthday girl, that's a rule I think you should be following."

Both the Latina and the older woman threw their heads back in a hearty laughter, filling the restaurant with nothing but happiness and love. Callie looked at her girlfriend and finally it felt like the right time. It was now or never or that beautiful pout would frame the perfect face for more than just a couple of minutes. Stealing on chaste kiss from the lips she adored so much, she roamed through her purse and found the paper she'd been consumed with the last couple of days. Callie let a big breath leave her body, feeling her heart pounding like crazy…_please, please like it._

"Arizona," Callie stretched her back in the chair.

"God, what now? I did finish my veggies," Arizona's face almost looked like a scared child's.

"Relax, babe," she chuckled. "I've got-got something that I'd like to give you, no show you..No, more like, more like tell you. Y-you wanna hear it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Arizona's face lit up in excitement, her voice the usual perky and honey.

"Should I go?" Barbara asked a bit shyly.

"No, no. No, you should stay, please," Callie nervously smiled. She had to do this, and why not doing it as the love of her life's mother was present. Good points, yes…_if it ended as she hoped it would._

"Arizona. Arizona Robbins," Callie began, her voice shaking but as she looked into the eyes before her; all the nervousness, all the insecurity about her words expressing all she felt, was being replaced by all the love she felt in her heart, all the eternity she could feel when those eyes dragged her soul in and out. She didn't need the paper, she didn't need a rehearsed speech. All she needed was her heart and her voice.

"For a long time, for a long time I felt alone. For a long time I felt like I wasn't worthy of being someone's someone. I kept asking myself where all the lonely people came from? All the lonely people, I'd so suddenly become one of; where did they belong? And I couldn't find the answer. I couldn't seem to understand how they'd all ended up where they were, and why I was there with them. But then. Then I got sucked into a world I didn't know existed. A world I thought only contained boring analyses and cheesy metaphors but it's anything but. The world, the world is you Arizona. And I can't say how much my life has developed since I stepped into that dusty, old library. I can't even pick a place to start because I don't really know what happened. All I know was that you pulled me in, you pulled me into your life and just like that, you made my life better than I ever thought possible, only by being in it. And now we are here, on your 29th birthday, and I know I'm more in love with you than I was the first time I saw you. I know that because this hammering in my chest keeps getting greater for every time I see you, for every time I talk with you, for every time I kiss you. It's a feeling I hope every human being gets to discover because, I tell you…it's freaking, damn delightful. It's so super good," Callie chuckled warmly as she stroked Arizona's wet cheeks.

"Everything I do, I do with my hands, Arizona. I feel broken bones, and I heal them. I feel sprained bones, and I fix them. I see you in a nice shirt, and I need to feel it. I watched you dance in your underwear, and I need to sway with your hips. I smell you cooking, and I need to taste it," the last got a soft giggle out of the blonde. "What I mean to say is…you make me wanna explore everything and not just with my hands, with my soul too. You make me a better person by loving me and for that I am you eternal grateful. You make me wanna rise above, you make me wanna touch the stars, you make me wanna sail the oceans. Forever. As long as you're there with me and I can't wait for us to live together. It'll be a step in our relationship that I am truly and utterly ready to take because, because I love you. And I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before. You've made me not lonely anymore, you've pulled me out of the loneliness and that's one more thing I'll forever be thankful for, as well. And I know now that all the lonely people come from heartache, from experienced losses that never probably healed. From a brick thrown through their soul's window. And I know that they just need to find their Arizona Robbins. They need to find that love they can't describe or explain or even justify by spilling out from their lips. They need to find that. And then they won't belong in the loneliness anymore. So…thank you. Thank you for being born and for letting me love you, and for loving me."

Suddenly the quiet restaurant felt a whole lot more quiet. Callie didn't like it. Had she done wrong? Had she said too much? It was too much. Now she'd scared Arizona off to God knows where. She'd pretty much shoved her love out of the damn window because her stupid heart had spilled too much. But all she had wanted to say was just that she loved Arizona, that she couldn't wait for them to step into the new development of their relationship. But now she'd clearly made the chatting restaurant silent. And more importantly, the blonde before her. Callie searched in Arizona's eyes for any sign of appreciation or fear, for confusion or some sort of epiphany. The blue oceans before her spilled over, they broke and the silence broke as well…_what did that mean?_

Callie felt herself being pulled into a tight, bone crushing hug. It lingered, it lasted, it seared, and it engraved itself in the atmosphere around them. Arizona nestled her face into Callie's shoulder only to raise it to her cheek where she let her lips peck the heated flesh again and again and again. Then she crashed their lips in a ceremony of love. The kiss tasted salty and the taste of white wine lingered too, on the smooth lips ravishing hers. Callie's spirit rose, it truly sang. Cupping both flushed cheeks before her, she kept the kiss going, she kept the feeling of love pour through both mouths as they desperately needed to feel the other. The need for air became essential and they had to part, both sighing in regret.

As Callie opened her eyes after subconsciously having closed them when they kissed, Arizona was grinning like a fool. A fool in love and Callie felt her heart grow wider right that instant, her smile matching the one before her.

"Nothing's greater than the love I hold for you." Arizona's words resonated in Callie's mind, in her heart, in her soul. Those were the nine most beautiful words she had ever heard. "Thank you."

"Happy birthday, Arizona."

As Callie took Arizona's hands in hers and once again brought their lips together, this time just in a sweet touch, Barbara tried to look in every direction but theirs as she smiled satisfied.

* * *

><p>"Okay, girls, I will turn in now. It's way past an old lady's bedtime. You two enjoy the rest of Zooney's birthday," Barbara teased as she leaned in over the couch to place a kiss on the cheek and then hug both Callie and her daughter. "Happy birthday, baby girl."<p>

"Thank you, Momma. Sleep tight," Arizona smiled, clearly letting the nickname slip her observation.

"Good night, Barbara," Callie greeted as Barbara retreated to the guestroom and closing the door. Callie's eyes quickly found Arizona's while a sexy grin plastered itself to her lips…_lingerie time!_

"I need to prepare something. Meet me in your bedroom in 15?" she asked as she rose from the couch, leaning in to kiss Arizona with a smack on her forehead.

"Our."

"What?" Callie asked confused.

"Our bedroom," the blonde smirked as she stretched out on the couch. "Our bedroom."

"Oh. Yes, of course – our bedroom," Callie smiled. "15 minutes," she repeated and then headed for the bedroom, closing the door behind her. As she closed she heard Arizona call after her followed by a soft giggle. "B-day prezzies, yay!"…_29 years old, my ass!_

Callie quickly slid out of her dress, gathering her small bag she'd placed in the room before they left for the restaurant, she pulled out the purple and black laced nightie and gracefully shrugged into it. It clung perfectly to her body, showing off all the things Arizona appreciated with her figure. She looked hot, if she should say so herself. And she knew Arizona would want to tear it off the minute she'd lay eyes on it, but it was all worth it. All the money she'd spent and all the time she'd been to the store, it was all worth the short amount of seconds she'd be in it. Adding a pair of sexy, black heels to her naked legs, Callie also draped her shoulders in a loose, black fabric just to tease. Situating herself in the bed, she flicked her hair and licked her lips in anticipation. Then she hollered for her. It didn't take more than two seconds before the door opened, and Callie had her girlfriend suspected for having waited just outside the door.

Arizona entered and pressed the door shut with her back as she saw Callie sprawled out in bed. Callie enjoyed how Arizona's face spoke without the blonde actually saying anything; her wide eyes and her tongue working between the sweet, pink lips said it all. Her hands balled up in delight at the sight Callie had brought to her and before Callie knew it, Arizona had unzipped her own dress and was now standing in her Bordeaux underwear…_yes, definitely. It had definitely been the right choice of color._

"Don't just stand there, poetess. Happy birthday!" Callie seductively wagged her finger at her girlfriend.

"Today I think you outdone me in the poetry section, babe," Arizona chuckled hoarsely as she stalked up to the bed, igniting Callie's core in a burning heat.

As a respond Callie flicked her hair with her hand which showed of her cleavage, causing Arizona to clip a breath. "Are you only gonna look?" Callie smirked as Arizona stood at the edge of the bed where her heels were resting.

"Nuh-uh," Arizona grabbed both of Callie's ankles and spread her legs, making Callie's back hit the mattress and her mouth to yelped in surprise…_amazing, controlling surprise_…Callie loved, loved, loved when Arizona took control. She loved when the blonde felt the need to show her…_anything!_...and tonight was about to be one hell of an authority show. Callie closed her eyes and sucked in a breath as Arizona slowly lowered herself upon her. The naked thigh against naked thigh feeling shot bubbles and spells of arousal through Callie's body and sat up camp in her already heated center. Arizona studied Callie's heaving chest in the lingerie as she caressed the valley between her breasts with her palm. Callie could feel the heat from Arizona's center on her own, it was fantastic and provoked her in the good way, in the needy way. She needed Arizona now, she'd been polite and a good girl all evening. She'd even been the sweet and awesome girlfriend, pouring out her heart. So now she really needed the beautiful orgasm Arizona so expertly had spurred the previous days.

"Don't just look," Callie begged. "It's your birthday, do as you please. Do as you want."

"Oh dear lord," Arizona breathed out as a whisper, immediately biting her lower lip and then claiming the Latina's lips in a hungry kiss. Her hand snaked down Callie's side but then stopped. Arizona broke their kiss and smugly grinned down at Callie. "This is nice, Calliope. But it really has to go."

"You don't like it?" Callie faked a pout, knowing exactly what that pout would do to her girlfriend.

"Goddd," Arizona growled as she pushed down the fabric which revealed Callie's bouncing breasts and rock hard nipples. Not wasting any minute, Arizona captured one nipple in her mouth, coating it with her tongue, nipping just the way Callie adored it. Callie threw her head back in the mattress as she hissed out a big yes. While Arizona's mouth assaulted her one breast, the other one was being taken care of by the blonde's master hand. It squeezed the mound with the right mix of roughness and gentleness while a thumb and a forefinger flicked the nipple heavenly. Callie felt her going out of control as her head kept going from one side to the other, Arizona shifting from one breast to the other as she pleased. She couldn't help her hips' bucking as Arizona grinded down upon her, all of Callie's veins being filled with love and lust…_and wow, just wow_…for this woman who sucked so perfectly on her.

Tucking Arizona's blonde curls, the smaller woman let go of the breasts she'd been buried in to once again bringing their lips together. This kiss was eager but still passionate, it mirrored all of the two women's emotions and desires. As the kiss grew wilder, Callie felt her nightie being pushed up her stomach and a hand finally…_finally_…cup her screaming core. The friction of Arizona's hand was beautiful, erotic and oh, so, so, so worth the wait.

"Wow, you're so hot!" Arizona let out a sexy growl while rubbing her palm at Callie's core, pressing the tip of the middle finger onto Callie's erect clit. "I love you so, so much. I do, I really do," she gasped out between kisses.

"Necesito…Necesitas…No, es solo, tea mo," Callie gasped with every press to her clit. (I need to…You need to…No, I just love you.)

"Oh my god," Arizona exclaimed in surprise. "More. Say more."

Callie couldn't form any words by now…_what did she expect? She just needed to be touched, not talk for God's sake_…and only let out a hoarse growl of frustration as she bid down on Arizona's lip. Arizona clearly catching up, pushed the panties aside and easily entered Callie with two slim digests as Callie's wet core invited the intruders into her juices.

"Thank you…Gracias, gracias por haber…nacido," Callie panted out as she felt herself being filled so masterly and completely. (Thank you, thank you for being born.)

"You like that? Huh, baby?"

As Arizona started to pump in and out of her, all of Callie's thoughts went lost in translation. This was what she lived for, this was what she was born to feel. Love. She was made to be with this amazingly and talented woman, this strong, beautiful and generous woman. Callie just knew that. As she felt Arizona adding a third finger to her thrusts, she felt herself meet the hand and trembling into one hell of an orgasm. She met the next thrust with a strong buck of her hips, causing Arizona to bite down on her lip.

"Yes, Calliope. Meet me," Arizona gasped out as she leaned back an inch to lock her eyes on Callie's. "Baby."

"Oh..O-oh.. Arizona… Estrellas. Las veo. Veo tus estrallas. Llévame mas alto. Si…Estrallas," (Stars. I see them. I see your stars. Take me higher. Yes…stars.) Callie could feel her sweat running down her face as she was being taken into another world. A world of nothing she'd ever felt before. Today was so different, today was the day where everything had turned different. Different because she had finally been able to share her love with Arizona, a love she knew Arizona had known all about long before she'd even spoken the words. But still, she had needed for them to spill out for her girlfriend to understand how much she truly appreciated her being in her life. And she'd succeeded. This was everything Callie could ever feel, everything she would ever feel, despite what some people might think of them. Callie knew that they were made to be together. As Arizona braced herself on her hand placed beside Callie's head and pushed her fingers deep inside of Callie with a force from a hip, Callie felt the orgasm rake through every fiber of her being.

"No me, no me importa lo que diga la gente, yo…yo se que naci para esto!" (I don't care what some people might say, I know this is what I was made for.)

Arizona moaned in satisfaction as Callie's walls sucked her in and the Spanish words spilled from the lips beneath her. She kept a steady rhythm within the trembling Latina, slowly bringing her back as she kissed the flushed skin of Callie's heaving breasts.

As she opened her eyes, all Callie saw was purple and white spots. Blinking three times to clear the fog, Callie found blue eyes looking down upon her as a dimpled smile brightened up the very dark room.

"Where were you?" Arizona spoke softly, kissing both of Callie's cheeks.

"I was… Stars."

"What?" A confused grin appeared on the glistening face of her girlfriend.

"I just love you. Ohh.." Callie felt herself being empty, Arizona's fingers slipping out of her. As Arizona brought her soaked fingers to her mouth, slowly licking one slim finger after the other, Callie felt her arousal peak again. It was so extremely hot watching her girlfriend feast of her. Arizona hummed with each lick of her tongue, teasing Callie's libido…_she really needed to turn the tables now!_

In one quick motion she had the blonde pinned beneath her, the fingers never leaving Arizona's mouth…_oh my god._ Callie dipped down to kiss the corner of Arizona's mouth when suddenly a finger was being pushed into her own mouth. She tasted herself and caught the smirk on Arizona's face along with the twinkle in those ceruleans.

"Happy birthday, Zooney," Callie whispered around the finger in her mouth.

"Best prezzie ever!" Arizona giggled, curling her finger.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Personally I'm quite happy with this chapter. I just felt so... cheesy and fluffy and at the end a bit sexy, and I liked all of those feelings! ;-)<strong>  
><strong>This is the longest chapter I've written so far and I actually thought of cutting it off - but then I decided that you should have the birthday sex in this chapter; I mean, come on... Everyone loves birthday sex!<strong>

**So now, please leave your thoughts. Rock my socks! Thank you..**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: I know, I know, I know! I've been a really bad in-progress-fanfiction writer… like really, really. It's time to put on my biggest and most adorable pout so you won't lash out in reviews but…I've got nothing in my defense other than I've been extremely uninspired. Actually I'm still a bit wavy, I know how I want this story to end but I just can't seem to get there. But well, here is another update. I hope you like it, and again…I am so sorry for having left you hanging for so long.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV<p>

She was drowning, she was drowning and she didn't know how to breathe ever again. Arizona couldn't blink; she wouldn't because if she did she might lose. She might lose a second of looking love straight in the eye. She might lose the chance to call herself master of drowning while still living, and she really wanted that title. But as things were looking right now, she might actually lose. Pushing out her jaw to create a crooked pout she waited for the woman before her to crack…_it wouldn't take long._ Swallowing an almost pretend lump in her throat, Arizona made sure that her eyes were still locked on the pools of brown just an inch higher than her blue. They didn't blink either…_and please, don't ever close those eyes!_...and the feeling of forever drowning met her heart once again, this time even more forceful because of the nearly invisible, delicate drops in the corners of those life portals.

"I'm right," Callie whispered, causing the hairs on Arizona's arms to rise. "I'm right and you know it:"

Arizona squeezed her eyes so they almost made a straight line, never blinking. "I'm right," she breathed, feeling her breath wash all over Callie's face and send a shiver down her spine.

Callie closed the little space that had been between them, making both of their stomachs touch. Arizona felt her heartbeat, she felt Callie's breathing as the Latina's stomach moved…_oh, no no no. She wasn't going to lose._

"I'm right."

"Nope."

"But I am," Callie deadpanned, her voice all of a sudden normal in pitch.

"Um, no. I am!" Arizona rebuked, her own voice returning.

Neither one had blinked, their eyes never leaving the other woman's. Arizona would not lose this one, it simply just wasn't okay. She knew she was right and Callie's annoying know-it-all-I-don't-back-down was about to kill her…_if she could just use that hot talent on other people, not on her_…and Arizona sometimes hated how much she loved Callie…_not literally, of course_…because it always made her so easy. Easy to coax and easy to form. Easy in all the meanings of the word. Because, yeah. She really was easy when it came to the sexy Latina. Arizona always felt so extremely ravenous in every way, a feeling her body had eagerly accepted with grace. But now, now she really hated that all she wanted to do was make those eyes cramp shut while those luscious lips screamed her name all night long, because she knew that way she'd always win. The only problem with that particular thought was that they weren't alone right now. And they were in the middle of moving all of Callie's stuff into her apartment…_their apartment_.

"Will you two please cut it off? No one even cares who's right and who's wrong," Addison sighed as she pushed a box into the corner of the living room and not so gracefully dropping herself on the floor, her back to the wall.

"We do!" both women cried.

"You don't say? But we don't, so I think you should be better hostesses and bring your moving buddies some nice beers and Chinese?" Mark spoke from the other side of the room as he roamed through one of Callie's boxes. "A loofa? Seriously? Why bring a loofa?" His face scrunched up in confusion and quickly shoved the box out of his way.

"Arizona doesn't have a loofa," Callie stated matter-of-factly…_was that a smirk?_

"I so do!"

"Not a good one."

"It is!"

"Okay, this has got to stop," Addison cut in. "How old did you turn last week, again?"

"29 and it's my apartment and I'm telling you to leave now because…because, frankly, you bug," Arizona said annoyed by these people she'd come to call her friends as Callie had brought them into her life. "And at least my toilet brush is nice," she raised an amused eyebrow while nodding smugly.

Never noticing that her eyes closed for one split second, but of course her girlfriend did, Arizona almost tumbled backwards when Callie suddenly shouted. "Ha! You blinked, you lose, I win," Callie's fist pump heaved above her head as it was actually mocking her. "Mark, the TV goes!" Clearly letting Arizona's choice of words and the toilet brush statement slip, Callie grinned…_great, this is going to go down in history!_

"No. I'm going. Blonde Writer just kicked me out. C'mon, Montgomery. Our help isn't appreciated in Lesbianland," Mark said as he headed for the front door. "Move that TV yourself."

"And don't talk about toiletries ever again," Addison chimed in as she rose from the floor to follow the tall man. "You know, sometimes…sometimes it's disturbing to witness your relationship grow."

"See you guys, and thanks," Arizona smiled at them only to turn her head towards her girlfriend when the door had closed. The grin meeting her was breathtakingly stunning; Arizona's heart skipped for the time this month. She was drowning, again. She was drowning. She was drowning and she had lost. But it didn't matter actually. Sure, Arizona really hated to lose but if her loss resulted in her girlfriend wearing that grin because she only wanted to concentrate on her while being in bed, she sure didn't mind. She'd actually lose forever if that was what the outcome would be. "Okay, okay. No television in the bedroom."

"If you say so," Callie teased as she leant in to kiss her chastely.

"You're so pleased with yourself," Arizona groaned. "I like watching telly in bed, all snuggly and cozy."

"I know," Callie's soft voice tickling Arizona's nerves, their lips touching as they both spoke. "Now you can be all snuggly and cozy while watching me."

"I guess," she feigned a shrug and huffed, because everything Callie's sentence had revealed and contained was enough to have Arizona's body and soul rejoice in confetti streamers and loops.

"Being 29 sucks, huh?" nipping at Arizona's lower lip, Callie chuckled.

"Yeah."

"Poor you," Callie emphasized every word after releasing Arizona's lip with a pop. "Wanna try my loofa?" she raised her eyebrows as she smirked.

"I'll give you loofa!" Arizona growled as she sat off after her girlfriend who sprinted to the bathroom, both wearing matching facial expressions…_moving in = clearly best rambling request ever!_

* * *

><p>It's been a week. Or actually it's been 8 days. She's been living with her girlfriend for 8 days now, like living with as in both names on the nameplate and joined grocery account in the store. They were living together. Arizona lived with Callie. Callie lived with Arizona. They lived together. Arizona couldn't be more thrilled about her life's development than she already was. The past few weeks had made her stop and think. She's been collecting all of her recent experiences and emotions, all of her thoughts and dreams, and now she finally had some time to go over them once again; pinching them out one by one. The San Francisco work trip had turned out to be more of a dedication of love trip more than work related…<em>totally okay<em>…and then the awkward introduction of her girlfriend, the love of her life, to her mother had turned out to be a bonding of friendly devotion and love between the two most important women in her life. Her birthday had turned out to be the best birthday in her entire life…_like literally the best_…because Callie had opened the door to her heart completely and without any turning back, revealing what had always been inside of her and that only to make her night the best night she'd ever had. Callie had really succeeded because Arizona had never felt herself being loved as much as she did that night. It didn't matter that they came from two different worlds, that their professions were as far from the other's as it possibly could be, because all that mattered was the special connection they'd built up and kept on pushing, and therefore making it stronger by each passing minute. Yes, now Arizona truly believed in the whole opposites attracts theory. But in so many ways they were the same, as well. They believed in the same things…_well, at least the important things_…They believed in love and honesty, in forgiveness and passion. And most importantly they believed in each other and the feelings pulling them towards each other and made them whole. The kind of completeness Arizona hadn't experienced before. That completeness she's been dreaming about her whole life, writing about in diaries and pictured as she wrote her poems. That completeness. And now she was in the middle of it. She was actually living the dream; she was living in it…_and wow, did it feel awesome! _That completeness had felt even greater than ever before the night of her birthday where they somehow got even closer to each other. Arizona didn't think they could get closer than they already were but they'd managed to reach higher than before. They'd managed to meet each other in every meaning the word held and it had been beautiful. It had been beautiful and sexy and hot and an unbelievably affirmation of what they did to each other. The morning after had been just as passionate and remarkable, both feeling the big step they'd made. Callie had almost forgotten to give Arizona her birthday presents, being all consumed in the birthday girl but had finally composed herself and giving the blonde a little something. And now Arizona touched the notebook…_the delicate and very much antique looking notebook_…and felt all the letters in her name caressing her fingertips. Framing her name was a line of little silver butterflies while the upper right corner had a miniature 'C' curled almost into a heart. Callie had really outdone herself at this gift finding thing. The flowers had sure been amazing too, and the sunglasses she'd been pining over the last 6 months had been such a great gift as well, but the empty notebook was her favorite by far.

The lecture had gone just fine as well; her mom being there to witness and look so proud in the crowd. It had actually looked like Callie and her mom had battled about who could wear pride the best, which only had Arizona glowing even more from the small stage at the City Hall. Every word she'd uttered had been uttered with pride as well, because she was proud. She was so incredibly proud of herself. And not just about the fact that she was frequently asked to speak or give lectures or simply just attempt little gatherings or big celebrations out there, but also the fact that she was stable. Her life was finally stable. Here she was, sitting at her desk in her bedroom, the bedroom she shared with her girlfriend, looking out of the window while the rain danced before her eyes on the pane. Her girlfriend was at the hospital being awesome breaking and fixing a lot of bones, she herself had attempted on cooking dinner…_no rice, no chicken, just spicy tacos – no hardship_…and now she just waited for Callie to return for the night so they could eat and cuddle. It doesn't get more stable than that! Even the waving off her mom in the airport couldn't have been more stable. How they'd all hugged and kissed cheeks, reminiscing in the good times they'd had and finally promised soon to leave the rainy city to come visit. As they'd watched her mom become smaller and smaller as she went, Callie had curled one arm around Arizona's waist, pulling her softly into her side. Smiling sweetly thinking back at the scene, Arizona rose from the desk. "Stable," she spoke out loud to the empty room with a content sigh.

Entering the kitchen where the vegetables were lined up in little bowls on the counter and the meat simmering on the stove, Arizona inhaled the scent and nodded pleased with herself. Callie was due to be home in 15 minutes, so Arizona went for the mailbox to kill the time before she could pamper her worn out Latina. Stepping out of their apartment, Arizona headed for their mailbox down the hall. As she opened it colorful commercials and pizza flyers greeted her, flipping through every one of them she found two letters, too. Seeing one of them was addressed to her from her manager, she quickly opened it and to glance it over.

"Yes!" She cried out triumphantly. Stuffing commercials, pizza flyers and the two letters under her armpit, Arizona quickly skipped back to the apartment. As she slid in, she tossed the non-important papers on the dresser and looked at her letter once again, smiling brightly. Suddenly remembering the second letter, she roamed through the stack to find it.

Arizona's face scrunched up in curiosity and wonder when she felt the thin purple envelope in her hands. Her girlfriend's name was neatly written across the surface and Arizona could've sworn that it smelled like peppermint when she pressed the object under her nose…_what the?_ Turning the envelope to find something to reassure her or confirm her, she couldn't find it. On the back of the very girly letter a big curled 'A' was written. Arizona had to keep herself from tearing open the letter…_who the hell was this A?..._who could possibly be writing Callie girlish letters? And not just letters...fragranced letters even. Dumping the letter into the pile of unimportant readings on the dresser, Arizona tilted her head and pursed her lips into a pondering pout as she walked into the kitchen to do the last finish to her dinner. She didn't even hear the door opening and yelped in surprised as two hands snaked around her waist from behind, lips kissing below her ear.

"Honey, I'm home," Callie whispered, placing sweet kisses to Arizona's neck.

"Yeah, I feel that," Arizona chuckled, feeling a warmth arise in her body. "I made you dinner."

"No pickling?"

"No pickling! Mexican tacos."

"Ohhhh…"

"Grow up, Calliope!"

"Ha. Ain't you a ray of sunshine today?" she teased, nipping at the flesh she could find. "I like your taco."

"Oh, I know you do," Arizona laughed. "And believe me, I appreciate that but I hope you'll like these ones, too."

"I'll try and if not you're going to serve me Writer/Teacher Taco, deal?" Callie smirked, releasing Arizona with a big smack kiss on her cheek. "I take your silence as a 'Yes, Callie. I'm totally at your mercy tonight,' okay? Okay!" She smugly grinned, placing herself in the chair ready to feast.

"You're in an awfully good mood. You rocked a surgery?" Arizona smiled, placing all the bowls on the table and then situating herself in front of Callie.

"I did! I was excellent."

"I love when you're so humble and modest, babe," she smiled widely at the beaming Latina in front of her while silently debating whether to say something about the letter or just letting Callie tell it herself when she found it. Because she would tell her, Arizona knew that. But she might as well help her a little… "So, I checked the mailbox today."

Choking on her taco, Callie laughed. "I saved a human today and you tell me about our mailbox. I love you so much."

"Oh, shut it," Arizona growled, taking another bite of tacos and feeling the sauce run down her jaw. "And hand me the napkin!"

"Here," Callie smiled, handing the napkin to the obviously annoyed writer. "Um, can I ask why you're so touchy today?" she tried, sending an even bigger smile across the table.

"I'm not touchy."

"But you are, Arizona," Callie stifled a chuckle. "What's wrong?"

"I checked the mailbox today."

"Yeah. You told me, and…"

"And we've got letters."

"That's usually what happens when you check the mailbox, baby," Callie winked as she sipped her drink.

"No no no no. It's not," Arizona shook her head.

"Arizona," Callie sighed confused. "What's wrong?"

"You… You, Calliope. You've got a letter. Like a fine, delicate, neatly written envelope fragranced by some cheap peppermint spray or something from God knows who. That's not usual, or at least I'd like to think it's not. I don't know how many letters like that you receive a week, but it's a first for me to notice," Arizona nervously rambled off, her hands moving in the air as her hair bounced around her face.

"Whoa, whoa, who-oa," Callie raised a hand. "What are you talking about? A letter?"

"Yes, a letter. A letter from one purple loving and neatly writing 'A'. Ring a bell, does it?" Arizona spat as she quickly grabbed her glass; downing the remains, emphasizing each gulp. She didn't really mean to come off all cross and angry and the jealous kind of girlfriend but that letter had gotten the best of her this evening.

"Stop right there!" Callie glared at the irritated blonde before her. "One; I had longed to get home to a sweet dish not a mean lash. Two; I haven't got a letter like that before. Three; Where is it? Four; Stop the bitching, doesn't suit you."

Arizona raised an eyebrow, if that's how Callie was going to play she'd definitely play along. "One; You got the dish. Three; In the pile on the dresser. Four; I'm not bitching."

"You forgot two," Callie countered.

"I don't have anything to say about number two."

"Mature, Arizona. Really mature," she spat as she rose to get the letter. "Since when have you gotten so jealous? And it's only a letter, for god's sake. Maybe it's from my aunt or anyone."

"Oh, so your aunt always fragrance her letters to you?" Arizona whined, re-filling her glass to swallow the liquid once again. Why she was acting this way, Arizona couldn't put a finger on. There was just something odd about this whole situation. Who'd send smelling letters to Callie, to her girlfriend?..._Well, no one if she could help it, that's for sure._

Callie made her way back to the table, keeping her glare at Arizona the whole time. She placed herself back in the chair, moving the plate to the left and resting both elbows on the table, both hands holding the letter. Arizona raised an annoyed eyebrow and slightly jerked her head. Taking that as a hint, Callie opened the envelope. Brown eyes widened and blue eyes squeezed themselves together.

"Sooo, who's A?"

"I can't believe it," Callie breathed.

"What?" Arizona questioned, her eyebrows meeting her forehead.

"I can't believe it."

"What? Calliope, what?"

"I can't believe it."

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-daaa! Hey, it's nice with a cliffhanger sometimes...<strong>  
><strong>Who's A?<strong>  
><strong>You know what to do.. Rock my socks and leave me cake! Thanks..<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Wow, I've loved all your assumptions. Funny enough you've all made the same one. And the cliffhanger, c'mon.. It's funnn! ;-) And even more wow, this time because of me since I'm being so nice and spoiling you with another update. You should count yourself lucky that I've found my muse again, haha.**

**Now let's see who this mysterious 'A' is…and how jealous Arizona is going to handle the revelation.**

* * *

><p>Callie's POV<p>

"Sooo, who's A?" Arizona's face clearly waiting for some sort of revelation.

"I can't believe it," she breathed between her teeth.

"What?" Arizona questioned, her eyebrows meeting her forehead.

"I can't believe it."

"What? Calliope, what?" The blonde was clearly irritated now.

"I can't believe it."

"Jeez, Callie. Will you just tell me already?" Arizona begged, her voice almost whiney. "Is it some previous girlfriend or what?" she said, her voice now laced with bitter sarcasm.

"In fact," Callie started. How was she supposed to break the news to her…_apparently very jealous_…girlfriend. Arizona was obviously in a state of mind where everything could set her off. "Arizona…"

Arizona leaned over the table and ripped the letter out of Callie's hands with a jerk with her head. As the blue orbs skimmed the letter from top to bottom, Callie watched the blonde's every facial expression…_was it a frown, a growl, a sigh?_

"So, what's the deal with Anna?" Arizona dumped the letter on the table, it was obvious to Callie that she did try to control whatever stewing she had going on inside of her body. "Besides writing my girlfriend love letters, that is," she shrugged, trying to cover the hurt in her face but Callie didn't buy it. She was able to read Arizona better than anybody and right now the blonde was feeling very hurt. Not that she had any reason to be…_not a real reason anyway_…because Anna was really nothing important. She was just someone who used to be in Callie's life. No more than that.

"It's not a love letter."

"Oh, of course it's not. It's just the usual catching up kinda letter where a long lost friend writes to ask what you've been doing sorta thing, right? And because it's so not unusual, fragrances the letter because that's just how old friends do," Arizona snarled, catching Callie's eyes on the other side of the table.

"Arizona," Callie sighed as she inhaled a deep breath to try and get rid of some of the stress that had been collecting itself inside of her. "You need to stop all of this crap. Why are you acting like this? You haven't even given me a chance to tell you what it's all about? You seriously need to shut up and let me tell you, for crying out loud. Because…"

"Because what?"

"Because even though I love you, you are so very frustrating and plain annoying right now. And Because I don't even know myself why Anna is writing me."

"Then," Arizona softly drawled. "Tell me." The light in the eyes Callie loved so much all of a sudden turning into mirrors. She could see Arizona's insecurity and she could see why she'd reacted the way she had. She was afraid. And not the usual kind of fear, she was truly scared of whom Anna was and Callie knew why. She'd been where Arizona was now. She'd been there for a very long time but had finally found her way back out of that place, and she had the beautiful blonde in front of her to thank for that. Callie just needed to calm her girlfriend's fear and recreate the glistening of security in the blue pools of life.

"We promised we would tell each other everything and I'm in it for the long run. We have been through so many things and we have overcome every obstacle so far. But this, this letter," Callie gestured to the letter on the table while reaching out for Arizona's hand. "It isn't another obstacle to overcome, Arizona. It's just Anna, one who used to be a part of my life before you. I don't even know if I can call her an ex but-"

"So she was your girlfriend." Arizona stated as she looked at their joined hands. The fact that she didn't remove her hand made Callie's heart beat a bit more.

"Everyone has a past, you of all people should know that," Callie softly spoke, trying to lighten up the mood with a small chuckle. Arizona let half of a smile graze her lips and Callie took that as a good sign. "And I guess, if you look at it…She maybe was my girlfriend. But that's not a crime."

"I know, I know it's not. Of course previous girlfriends would want to send you letters…"

"-fragranced letters," Callie teased, squeezing her hand.

"Ha!" Arizona snapped her teeth while brushing her thumb over the back of Callie's hand. "But…Tell me, what does she want?"

"Well nothing really. All the letter implies is that she congratulates me about the change in my relationship," Callie shrugged, smiling at her girlfriend's lips as they curled into a genuine smile.

"That's nice of her," she grinned. "But seriously, peppermint? And where does she know about your relationship…our relationship?"

"I brag a lot, you know," Callie smirked.

"Oh, really? I haven't noticed," an amused eyebrow rose as she too raised herself to start cleaning up the now cold dinner.

"Really, really," she smiled. "And as you know, words travel fast inside the hospital."

"Hold it!" Arizona stopped in her tracks and placed the bowls in the sink. "When you say hospital, you mean your hospital as in this Anna person is in your hospital?"

"Yeah. But don't worry about it. She's a pediatric nurse, we barely run into each other," Callie explained as she joined in on the cleaning up.

"A nurse? Come on…"

"What?" Callie questioned as she loaded the dish washer.

"A nurse. Anna's that slutty nurse every man and woman dream about, isn't she?" Arizona whined, putting the guacamole into the fridge. "Great."

"She's not, you goofhead. And besides… I've got the hot poetess, so who cares about the hot Peds nurse?" she shook her head and spun on her heels to attack the couch.

"She's hot, too?" Arizona shrieked.

"C'mon, Arizona. Get over it and move your cute butt over here on the couch, I miss it," Callie chuckled as she watched her girlfriend scoff her feet over the floor and theatrically flop herself into the cushion with a big sigh. Quickly moving so that her front was pressed against Arizona's side, making sure her breasts touched her easy girlfriend, Callie let out a soft breath. The silence grew but it wasn't awkward at all; it was well needed and it gave Callie the opportunity to teasingly grind herself onto Arizona's tense body, one leg draped over the blonde's and arms resting and linked on the shoulder furthest away from her. She liked this, this cozy, cuddly, snuggly time. That was all she'd longed for during her day at work. And even though the wheels in Arizona's head were turning, Callie couldn't help but feeling good. The letter meant nothing. She'd seen Anna heaps of times while being with Arizona, just nodded and greeted with smiles and nothing more. So maybe this was Anna's way to move on for good, maybe it was her way to get closure, though it really had been Callie needing to get that closure. Callie was brought out of her inner monologue by the shifting of Arizona's body.

"Why haven't you told me that you work with your ex?"

"Because it's no big deal. It's a long time ago."

"But.."

"No buts, Arizona. She's just someone I used to be with, end of story."

"But you know about my exes."

"Yeah, and that's why. I wanted to spare you," Callie chewed on her bottom lip, hoping Arizona bought that one.

"You had THAT many so you think I need to be spared. Lovely image, Calliope," Arizona scrunched up her face. "Thanks."

"1 or 2, that's all," Callie smiled teasingly. "And you're one to talk, miss I've got books of all my previous lady lovers."

"Ow. Way below waistline there."

"I know, I'm sorry," she kissed Arizona's temple while burying her face in the crook of her neck…_god, did she love that coconut smell._

"So, 2… Anna and who?" Arizona squirmed herself deeper into the couch, turning on the TV and propping up her feet on the coffee table.

"Just some cardio woman," Callie hummed, kissing every ounce of naked flesh she could find.

"Another hospital chick? Seriously, when do you find time to work during these hook ups?" Arizona sighed, her voice laced with a little playful butter.

"Shut up, you crazy woman, and turn your head so I can kiss you properly. You know, I haven't got a welcome home kiss and I've been home for hours now," Callie nuzzled into her girlfriend's neck again and sniffed the familiar scent all the way down in her stomach.

"Well, someone got a letter so I haven't been able to greet that someone properly because I've been busy being this crazy, jealous girlfriend I keep telling myself that I'm not and I really-"

This had got to stop, Callie had got to stop this annoyingly cute…_but oh so extremely hot_…jealousy making her cuddle time difficult with her cuddle-buddy not participating. And she knew exactly how to do so. In one quick movement she had her girlfriend trapped below her thighs, as Callie straddled the blonde and crashed their lips in a powerful kiss. That kind of kiss leaving your head messy and dizzy, your heart spinning and pounding, and your libido igniting in burning beams. She felt Arizona fight the contact for the first second but then finally give in and pull her in even deeper. The way their tongues battled for dominance had Callie's heartbeat pound in her ears, and the way Arizona's hands squeezed her hips as she drew them closer had Callie's core heat up the closer she got to Arizona's.

Breaking the kiss, Arizona sucked in some well needed air and tilted her head slightly.

"What?" Callie grinned, playing with the brim of Arizona's beige shirt.

"Just because you kiss me like that, doesn't mean I'm okay with exes sending you pretty letters," she stated, looking serious while Callie just kept grinning like a love-struck fool.

"Oh, I know, Zooney."

"Okay, that's it. Off! Now!" She growled as she pushed off the laughing Latina.

"Zooney's mad!" Callie curled herself into a human ball of laughs on the couch.

Arizona shot out off the couch and kicked Callie lightly in the side with her left foot. "You sleep on the couch tonight, smarty pants." Turning on her heels she headed for their bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Callie knew Arizona was only playing…_she was, wasn't she?._..and she knew Arizona wasn't going to let her sleep on the couch. Because after all they both had this constant need to fall asleep in the other one's arms, so that didn't scare her. Callie had actually enjoyed watching Arizona go into this crazy, possessive girlfriend; something she hadn't really experienced before and that made her feel good. Good because she felt more like the woman she loved now, seeing that they both had a small amount of jealousy inside that could boil over when heated. Good because she loved to feel wanted and Arizona's jealousy about Anna had definitely made her feel wanted. Good because there was no one on Earth she'd rather be with than Arizona and having her react this way to a silly, fragranced letter had just made it all clear to Callie, Arizona felt the same way. But she knew she had to speak with Anna. Callie knew she had to sit down and ask Anna why she'd all of a sudden felt the need to write her a letter. But that wasn't now, now she had a pouting and sulking girlfriend in the next room to tend to.

Skipping to the bedroom door, she lightly knocked three times. When she didn't get an answer, she coated her voice with all the innocence she could find within. "Honey?"

"Don't you 'honey' me," a groan came from within the room, and Callie smiled knowing that Arizona had pulled herself in to her usual position; laying on her side, arm resting under the pillow, knees dragged up to her chin while the other arm hugged them to her chest…_yes, her girlfriend was sulking, alright._

"Baby…"

"Not gonna work either!"

"Arizonahhh."

"Wha-aaat?"

"Can I come in?"

"The door's not locked, so I guess."

Carefully opening the door, Callie stepped into their bedroom to find the sight she already knew would greet her. Smiling, she quickly shrugged out of her clothes and into her PJ's only to climb into bed and spooning her girlfriend. As she curled one arm around Arizona's midsection, she felt the blonde slowly relax as her knees moved to find a more normal position to lie in.

"You're not really mad, are you?" Callie tried, softly caressing Arizona's stomach with her thumb.

"No," Arizona breathed as she laced their hands on her stomach, synching Callie's move with her thumb.

"Good."

"Yeah, good…I'm stable."

"What?" Callie asked, blowing soft wind into the blonde hair just before her.

"Nothing," Arizona sighed contently. "Just, I'm stable."

Kissing her cheek one brief, last time, Callie let herself being dragged into Slumberland along with her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>This had been a good day, no actually it had been a great day…<em>because she was an excellent surgeon, a superstar with a scalpel nonetheless<em>…and she was now headed down to a quick consult before locking up for the day. The clock told her that it was too late for lunch and too early for dinner, but she definitely needed some sort of snacks till she could get home and make dinner. Arizona had some kind of meeting with her manager, a meeting she hadn't wanted to talk about…_she's always so mysterious when it comes to her job?_…so Callie had promised to make them dinner tonight.

As she walked the halls of the hospital to consult the last patient of the day, she met her. Of all people in this hospital, she stumbled into Anna…_of course, because God loved playing dirty tricks_…She had been wanting to track down the tall blonde, but just hadn't thought about what to say.

"Oh, hi Callie," Anna brightly smiled, her white teeth shining in the light casted from the big hospital windows.

"Good day, Anna," Callie offered a smile. "Actually, I've wanted to talk to you…"

"Is it about the letter?" Anna questioned, those gray-ish eyes locking themselves onto her as she kept on smiling. "I know, I know. It was too much, but I just…I just needed you to know that I'm fine. That I'm over it now. And writing you that letter kinda, I don't know…it kinda made it easier to move on."

"Anna, if I recall correctly it was you…dumping me…at a wedding…and thanks for that, by the way," Callie spoke, moving her weight from one foot to the other, both hands in the pockets of her lab coat.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I truly am. But, yeah. There really isn't a nice way to save that action, is there?" she softly chuckled, making Callie chuckle as well.

"No, there really isn't. But as you might know, I'm okay and I got over it."

"I did hear that. And I'm happy for you," Anna shot her a warm smile, friendly touching Callie's upper arm. "I hope you're happy which, by the rumors floating around in this hole, you are."

"I am.. I'm.. My life is pretty damn perfect," Callie lit up not able to cover the pride and love in her voice.

"She must treat you well."

"Arizona is the best for me, she's the only one for me."

"So, you think she's it?" Anna tilted her head, her straight blonde hair cascading down her shoulders.

"No."

"No?" the confusion in Anna's face very readable.

"I know so," Callie beamed, slowly shaking her head yes.

"I am happy for you, Callie. You deserve it," Anna's hand squeezing Callie's shoulder as she leaned in to initiatively suggest a hug. Pulling away at an instant, she looked Callie in the eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um, of course you can," Callie answered confused.

"How does this Arizona of yours look like?"

Taken aback by the sudden question about her girlfriend's appearance, Callie narrowed her eyebrows. "Um, she's got gorgeous blonde hair that frames a beautiful face in soft curls. Her eyes are the bluest I've ever seen and she's smaller than the two of us. She looks kinda fragile at first sight but when you get to know her she's everything but. Actually very much like an angel," she proudly stated off as she went through her inner list of 'Arizona Beauties'. "Why?"

"Well, I can't see the color of her eyes but…I think the woman you just described is watching us as we speak."

Callie turned around to catch the look of whatever woman that had caught Anna's attention. And the sight meeting her was exactly the one she'd been describing mere seconds before. Fragile at first but strong when you got a better look. The look plastered to her girlfriend's face was very clear to Callie. It was the same she'd been given the night before. "Yep. That's Arizona," Callie smiled at Anna. "That's my girlfriend. Cute, right?" She smirked, Anna adding her laugh to the conversation.

"You've always been a sucker for blondes, haven't you?"

"Only the really cute ones, and she's like the cutest," Callie emphasized the last two words while smiling smugly, turning her head to look at Arizona stalking up to them.

Anna stretched her hand out for Arizona to shake when the small blonde reached their space. "Arizona, I suppose. Nice to meet you," Anna's smile still twinkling in the light.

"Purple, fragranced letter writer, I suppose?" Arizona smiled almost too friendly and shook the offered hand, Callie's eyes finding her girlfriend's hand squeezing the joined hands a bit too roughly.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel so nice today, so you leave me sweet reviews for uploading two chapters in under 24hours!<strong>  
><strong>And how is the very sweet Anna going to interact with our very jealous Arizona... Who knows ;-)<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: It's been interesting to read what you guys thought about the latest chapter. Almost everyone had thought the letter to be from Aria or another family member, someone even thought it could've been a wedding invitation. That could actually have been very fun to write but… The A is Anna, and maybe some of you remember the name. She was casually mentioned in chapter 7. Oh well, I'm gonna stop rambling and instead tell you to check out my new fanfic "Flavour My World". Now, let's see what the poetess has got up her sleeve meeting the ex-girlfriend of the Latina.**

**AN/2: I'm having a coconut Latté for you, Lianne, because you need it right now. xxx**

**AN/3: And can I just say…Oh. My. God. I'm seriously on a roll these days. 3 updates and a new fic in 4 days. I feel awesome and I know it's not cool to brag by your own abilities, but today I'm gonna do it anyway. I'm so good!**

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV<p>

Arizona had this urgent need to crush this hand, this delicate woman hand that apparently had been fawning and touching and groping…_and God knows what else_…her girlfriend. This woman that, if it hadn't been for her being with Callie before Arizona herself, would actually look very nice and pretty and maybe even hot. But this wasn't the case because this woman HAD actually been seeing and touching Callie, the way she did too, and the mere thought just shot an unpleasant shiver down Arizona's spine. How could Callie just stand there? How could she just stand there and…be all smiley-like? Had she enjoyed the light touch…_the assault_…upon her arm? No, she couldn't have, could she? Removing her glare from the tall, blonde woman…_wow, Callie sure liked her women blonde_…and again looking at Callie, Arizona got even more confused. Why did she have to look so happy? Arizona had an awfully big trouble interpreting and analyzing the in betweens right now which had her anger boiling. She always use to be so good at this but right now she felt as good as a pre-schooler or a swaddled up newborn…_not_ _cool, Arizona Robbins, not cool._

"Anna's just fine," she answered politely, Arizona still squeezing her hand.

"Anna," Arizona groaned, quickly rolling her eyes at Callie.

"She usually has manners," Callie apologized, giving the taller blonde a smile and the shorter an eye squeeze. "Don't mind her."

"Oh, it's okay. I kinda get where she's coming from. I mean," she gestured to Arizona as their hands disconnected. "It has got to be weird seeing your girlfriend with her ex, right?" When Arizona didn't answer she continued, smiling. "I know, I think it's weird seeing my ex-girlfriend with another woman. And not just any woman, you. Arizona Robbins. I've never seen you before…well, of course I've seen you on television and such, but I didn't know that Callie's new lady hook-up was you. I mean, of course I knew it was a writer in some way, because well…words travel fast where we work," Anna chuckled and Callie quickly joined her.

Arizona couldn't believe this. It was like she was an onlooker to her own life, to her own humiliation…_and did she just say lady hook-up?_...The anger was about to boil over, balling up her hands behind the back of her thighs, Arizona took a deep breath. "I'm no hook-up," the words spilling from her heart as a cannonball.

"Arizona…" Callie placed a hand on her shoulder, obviously trying to soothe whatever was going on inside of Arizona's head. "She was just being funny."

"Well, then she sucks at jokes."

"I really didn't mean anything about it. Please, believe me. I know your relationship is serious, I kinda got that message when I heard you were shacking up," Anna nodded.

"Hmmm…"

"Thank you, Anna. I'm very sorry that my GIRLFRIEND," Callie jerked her head in Arizona's direction while emphasizing the last word. "Isn't the kind and loving one I told you about just before. She's obviously gone astray."

"Don't mention it. I gotta go, anyway. Lots of kids needing to pick wishes, you know…Stars and exes," Anna shrugged while flashing her…_annoyingly never-ending_…smile…_it shouldn't be allowed to smile that brightly all of the freaking time._

"Ooh, that's exciting. Pick good ones," Callie exclaimed in a chipper tone. "I've got one last consult to get to before I'm heading home to make my girlfriend a delicious meal. If you ran across her on your way through Ortho, would you mind telling her that? Blonde, blue eyes, sexy and extremely friendly…She's possibly wearing tight jeans and a black, long sleeved t-shirt."

"Oh, ha ha," Arizona theatrically sighed as she rolled her eyes.

Adding a cheerfully laugh, Anna smiled…_oh, come on!_…and once again stretched her hand towards Arizona. "It was nice meeting you. I hope we'll be able to talk some other time."

"Yes, you'd like that wouldn-" Arizona was cut off by an elbow in the side. "Ow!"

"You two have fun. I'm glad I ran into you, Callie. And again, I hope you didn't take the letter the wrong way," she turned around and walked through the doors.

Turning her face away from the doors, Callie swatted Arizona's shoulder. "Seriously, what's gotten into you? That bitchy thing you've got going on, so not attractive."

"I bet you find bright smiles and cute laughing way more attractive, and ow! Stop hitting me! And did I mention constantly bright smiles?" The two women walked the hall, Callie stepping into a quick pace.

"Yeah, used to. But then something, I don't know, vanquished it and all I'm left with is rudeness and snapping. I can't remember a time I've wanted you more," Callie groaned. "Why are you here anyway? Didn't you have some sort of secret meeting?"

Letting the first punch blow right past her, Arizona sighed annoyed. "I did and I was just coming over to tell you the news. But guess what I find when I'm pointed in the way of my girlfriend…A woman fondling her, yeah. I know, awesome, right?"

"Seriously, you're too much right now. Grow up, Arizona, and go home. I'll see you when I'm done here," stopping in her tracks just before the Emergency Room, Callie placed a hand on Arizona's chest to stop her from taking one more step. "And please, go look for your good attitude. It's probably somewhere between your meeting and the hospital."

"You know what? Screw this…" Arizona hissed, swatting away Callie's hand. Turning on her heels, she made her way back to where she's gotten inside this madhouse…_or was it a whorehouse?..._not bothering to answer Callie's verbal bitch slap.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the kitchen counter, legs bouncing back and forth as they kicked the cabinet she was sitting on, Arizona shook the Cocio bottle in her hand. She hated Cocio but Callie loved it. And right now she was in a good shaking mood. How on Earth could Callie be mad at her for acting the way she had? How on Earth couldn't she see that this Anna was just trying to mess with her brain? And she was not…<em>NOT<em>…a hook-up. She wasn't another hook-up in Callie's life, she was Callie's girlfriend for crying out loud. And she's been that for a very long and stable time now…_thank you very much!..._and no one should call her a hook-up. And especially not purple, fragranced letter writing women. Tightening the grip around the bottle, Arizona shook it. And she shook it forcefully.

"Hook-up, my ass. She can be a hook-up," she spat, hopping down from the counter. "I'm no hook-up. I'm a known writer, I'm awesome. I'm no hook-up, I'm-" Arizona was cut off by a sudden voice.

"My girlfriend."

Turning around, almost dropping the Cocio bottle, Arizona found Callie standing in the doorframe. Her left side resting casually while her eyes told a whole other fairytale of conciliation and confusion…_why did she look like that?_ Arizona placed the bottle on the counter, leaning back on the edge of it as well, as she let a deep sigh escape her heart. "Your girlfriend?"

"My girlfriend," Callie repeated. "What happened today?"

"I don't know," Arizona whined, letting her chin drop to her chest. "I'm a monster," she mumbled.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"But I love you."

"You think I'm annoying and embarrassing," Arizona countered.

"Today, yes."

"And you think I'm way out of it," she listed off, Callie slowly stalking her up.

"Yes."

"You know, you don't have to agree with me on everything I say right now," Arizona lifted her head to meet Callie's eyes just before her. A shy smile fell from her lips as the Latina wrapped her arms around her fairer waist. "I don't mind being wrong…right now."

"But you're completely right," Callie said matter-of-factly. "You were an annoying, embarrassing monster that happens to be way off. No argues about that, baby."

All Arizona was able to give as a respond was a hoarse groan, making Callie do that sexy chuckle. "You know what?" Callie suddenly asked, their bodies still being in a warm and close contact. "The way you feel right now…"

"What about it?" Arizona sighed, resting her head on Callie's shoulder and breathing in the scent of coffee, cinnamon and hospital. The only thing strong enough to calm her in the wildest of storms and whirlwinds.

Callie's hand came to stroke the back of Arizona's head, as she gently brushed her fingers through the loose hair she found there. "That's me about 5 months ago."

"What?" Arizona asked confused, her head still buried in the smell and shoulder of her girlfriend. "How's that?"

"You know, the whole confusion and hurt. The sadness. The madness. The insecurity. Even the bitchiness. It's all me."

"I don't get it, Callie," Arizona leaned back to look her girlfriend in the eyes. The love that shined from those brown orbs told Arizona that she really meant everything she just spoke.

"The way you feel right now…about Anna and that whole situation…"

"Yeah…" she drawled, still not catching where Callie was headed with this trail.

"That was how I felt about Nelly. And about the book. I couldn't control any of it, just all of a sudden…our lives just kinda got messed up and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. You had this past with lots of revelations I hadn't seen coming in a million years. You had this big secret. But most of all, you hadn't told me about it. And that made me crazy like insanely crazy. You see where I'm going with this?" Callie asked, her voice soft as she brought two fingers to play with the ends of Arizona's hair. "It sucks, doesn't it?"

Not really knowing what to say or do or even think, Arizona closed her eyes. If this was how Callie had been feeling it wasn't a shock that she'd been acting the way she had back then. Right now Arizona could probably throw not one or two but about 300 bricks at Anna, and that was only one woman. The way Callie had been feeling months ago, about all the facts of her past lovers, may have to be even bigger and even stronger. Arizona felt her heart drop. All this time she'd tried to understand the way Callie had felt and she really thought she had. But it wasn't until now that she truly got the message, that she completely could relate to the feelings Callie had tried to explain to her. Slowly opening her eyes, Arizona's world mirrored itself in pools of beautiful brown. Not an inch of hatred or annoyance or acidity coated those eyes, only affection and forgiveness. As a shaky breath left her mouth, Arizona smiled.

"I'm sorry."

"See, you kinda lost me on that one right there," Callie chuckled.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for having no idea what you went through but most of all, for thinking I understood it when I in fact didn't. It must've been awful."

"It was."

"I'm sorry," Arizona linked her fingers behind Callie's neck.

"Apology accepted," she smiled and then closed the gap between them. The kiss being soft and loving, the feelings of love and understanding exploding in Arizona's small body. Grapping Arizona's hips, Callie lifted her up on the counter top once again, breaking their embrace with a peck on the pink lips.

"Nohhh," Arizona whined, displaying her best pout. "I like kissing, I need kissing, I want kissing."

"Cute," Callie winked at her as she went about in the kitchen. "You need food, too."

Pouting, Arizona let out a content sigh as she pulled one knee to her chin. "Yeah, that's right. I do," she stated sweetly.

"What were you doing with my Cocio, anyway?" Callie asked as she took the lukewarm bottle and placed it in the fridge. "You don't like cold cocoa."

"I was mad…" Arizona mumbled, her mouth buried in her knee cap.

"Oh, so you took it out on a bottled Cocio? On MY bottled Cocio?" Callie feigned hurt while arching her…_forever sexy_…eyebrows at her.

"Well, yeah," she drawled. "…I couldn't find the letter," Arizona shrugged, her faced still hiding behind her knee.

"You're unbelievable, you know that right?" Callie sarcastically smirked while chopping vegetables. "Lots of spring onions, right?"

"Now I think I need to call this off, clearly you don't know who I am," she played right back at her grinning girlfriend, gaining her a flirty wink.

"You're an annoying, embarrassing monster who-"

"Okay, stop! I got it, bla bla bla," Arizona shrieked. "Now cut, woman! And no spring onions."

"Yes, ma'am," Callie leaned in to peck Arizona's lips, gently nudging in between her pulled up leg and the cabinet. "Entertain me while I work?" she asked, getting back to her chopping.

Arizona moaned teasingly. "Oh, Callie…"

"Stop it, you horny bunny," she rolled her eyes at the moaning blonde. "Tell me about your big, secret meeting."

Arizona didn't know if she should tell Callie what the meeting had contained. It was a big deal, sure. But she just didn't know if Callie would like what she'd been talking and discussing back and forth with her manager and publisher about. Arizona knew she wanted to go through with it, it was a huge opportunity after all. She just didn't know if her girlfriend would approve of the way they were going. She knew Callie would support her either way but this time it was different, it was a thing Arizona hadn't tried before. And she liked having it as a secret, just for now though. Callie would get to know all about it but right now, all she needed was for her girlfriend to stay blank on the subject. But how does one get out of a question like that?

"Ooh, you've chosen good veggies," Arizona tried, knowing very well that her girlfriend wouldn't buy it…_not a chance in any world_. "Which seasonings did you use?" she asked as Callie tossed them into the wok.

"Nuh-uh, that's not gonna work, Miss I twist myself out of everything I don't wanna talk about because I can speak the ears of a dead person," Callie tilted her head, her eyebrow rising insanely high. "Meeting, spill. Go!"

"Nnnngghh," she released her knee and let it bounce alongside the other.

"Arizona…"

"You look really pretty," Arizona smiled a wicked smile, hoping her charming skills would somehow get her out of this situation at some point.

"You owe me! I'm cooking for you even though you were the one acting like a complete fool today."

"Oh, so we're back at that, huh?" she let her shoulders slump with a sigh and then jumped off of the cabinet's surface. "I'm gonna set the table," Arizona informed as she kissed Callie's cheek in the passing.

"Mmhmm."

Arizona just couldn't spill it to Callie right now. She needed the time, she needed the time to make it just right. So Callie had got to be patient…_yeah, right_…for the time being. She'd get to know eventually. She'd even get to be a part of it, but just not right now. So Arizona tuned herself into trying to be as smooth as possible the next couple of weeks. After all she'd just made a complete fool out of herself in front of Callie's ex-girlfriend…_not smooth, not smooth at all_. She just hoped that Callie would let her.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? And more importantly... What's with this secret Arizona won't tell Callie? Shoot me with your best assumptions ;-)<strong>  
><strong>And as usual, go rock my socks with reviews..<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Ooh, lots of speculations both here and on Twitter concerning Arizona's secret meeting and what it could possibly hold. You might find out in this chapter…or not. Who knows?  
><strong>**Thanks for the reviews, you are so awesome. I've enjoyed writing this story, so it's actually kind of sad to tell you that it's soon coming to an end. So, just love up on the last few chapters, okay?**

**Here we go…a lil' filler chapter. And it's mainly about sexy-time between lovers and sexy chats between friends – now you've been warned :-)**

* * *

><p>Callie's POV<p>

This was amazing. This was fantastic. This was mind-blowingly spectacular. And she wasn't alone. She was so not alone. Callie's heart pounded with such power that she was sure it was going to shoot right out of her chest any minute now. Everything her heart was telling, she felt. Everything her body was screaming, she heard. And everything the blonde beneath her was doing, she more than thanked God for. Riding Arizona's hand was all her mind…_want, lust, core…_could work around right now. It was fabulous. Arizona's fingers fitted perfect within in; the way they moved, the way they massaged that spongy spot, the way they curled just when Callie thought it couldn't get any greater…_oh, but it always could._ Arizona never ceased to bring greatness into her soul, her heart, her life and into their sex life as well. Callie felt insanely lucky. But right now all she was able to link together in coherence was the beautiful moans spilling from her girlfriend's mouth as she gave her pleasure and the fingers providing Arizona to give her that pleasure. And it was all indescribably good.

"Ohhh. My. Goooddddd," Callie yelled as Arizona bucked her hips, bringing her three fingers deeper inside of her wet, wet core. "Oh. My…Yesss, Arizona. Godddd," she moaned between her clenched teeth.

Callie felt her breasts bounce wildly but she couldn't keep herself from moving, from meeting her girlfriend's plunging in this rough…_but oh so hot_…kind of power duel. Even though she was the one on top right now, even though she was the one that had jumped Arizona's bones the moment she had returned from another secretive meeting, even though she was the one that had pinned her girlfriend to the bathroom door, and made her pant her name into her ear as she had brought the blonde writer into oblivion with her rock star hands, so high that the acoustics in the tiled room had went out of tune – she was now the one being taken. She was the one riding out all her pleasure on top. Callie was the one and Arizona showed no mercy, not today. Bracing herself with both hands to the head board of their bed, Callie met the fingers' thrusting with a force she was sure would make her ache tomorrow…_who cares anyway?..._she threw her head back in ecstasy and let the waves of pleasure and the pricking pain take her away.

"Don't…don't stop," she panted.

"Whatttt, Cal-Callie?" The blonde too panted heavily as she pressed her thumb to Callie's clit.

"Keep. Keep going. Don't, don't, don't st-st-stoppp."

Nothing in this world could feel more right than what they were in the middle of doing. Nothing in this world could be anymore perfect. And Callie felt it. As the orgasm hit her, she squeezed the blonde beneath her between her knees, making it difficult for Arizona to milk out the last of the Latina's arousal, but Callie couldn't control her actions, she couldn't control anything at this point. She was in heaven and that was all she knew. Callie stopped riding Arizona's hand as she opened her mouth to cry out but nothing escaped her throat. No sound, no…anything. She felt her jaw cramp and her eyes go wide, she felt heaven rise in her. And just as Callie thought she couldn't be taken higher, the fingers inside of her softly massaged _the_ spot and a warm mouth attached itself to one of her stone hard nipples. Gasping in wonderful surprise, Callie's jaw loosened and let her head bow to find two blue eyes looking at her as a talented tongue worked its way around her bud.

"Unbelievable," she murmured as she buried both of her hands in golden tresses.

"You are," a husky voice stated as the blonde head moved to give the other nipple some attention. And in the minute white teeth bid down on the brown bud, fingers were being pulled out, leaving Callie empty and soaked.

"Argh," Callie yelped, enjoying the mixture of pain and love her girlfriend was giving her as she bid and sucked, bid and sucked, bid and sucked and curled her tongue around the nipple in a sensual dance. It made Callie insane, it made her lose everything…_and man, did it feel good to lose!_

Arizona's hands came to rest on Callie's hips as she pushed herself off the chest and up, so Callie was straddling the smaller woman's lap, and looking her straight into the eyes. The big amount of love and lust running through those oceans had Callie almost keel over with joy and gratefulness, with want and with desire. They were beautiful. They were everything she needed them to be. Cupping Arizona's face with both hands, Callie let their lips meet in a passionate kiss. A kiss where nothing but the heat inside their mouths and the smoothness of their tongues were present. All worlds collided whenever they kissed…_every time!_...All things ceased to exist whenever she was in the embrace of Arizona, when Arizona was in her arms…_just as it should be_…It was beautiful.

When the need for oxygen became inevitable their lips came apart. Licking her lips, Callie lazily hummed.

"Feeling good, are we?" Arizona grinned and once again bringing their lips together, this time in a soft peck.

"No. Feeling great!" she chuckled while catching the sexy look from her girlfriend…_yeah, the sex chuckle is definitely a safe card!_

"Happy to help," two hands came to caress the swell of Callie's breasts as a smug expression formed itself on the blonde's face. "Good thing the meeting didn't ran long, huh?" Arizona played.

"Yeahh…I might have had to march into the building and pull you out," Callie shrugged as she pecked the lips before her and then slid off of her girlfriend's lap.

"I would've loved to witness that," Arizona smirked, scooting down the bed to rest on her side and facing Callie. "You're beautiful," she sighed contently as she ran her hand over Callie's thigh.

Scooting herself down to mirror her girlfriend's position, Callie ran a hand through the tousled, blonde hair. "And I love you, poetess."

"Yeah, but only because I let you have hot sex in the bathroom," she smirked once again. "Speaking of…you owe me new underwear."

"Don't say you didn't like it," Callie cocked a teasing eyebrow.

"Oh I did. But I also liked my panties…" Arizona sighed, feigned sadness.

"Panties, huh? I'll give you panties," she wagged both eyebrows to then quickly hover her girlfriend's body again. Kissing Arizona's cheeks and nose and both corners of her mouth, Callie trailed down the smooth body. Letting her tongue follow the valley between those gorgeous breasts, to then dip into the bellybutton only to find its final destination at a heated center where Callie let Arizona's scent assault her very being.

Nudging strong legs apart and kissing the very erect clit, she felt Arizona jerk and a smile formed on her face. Without any warning she let her tongue run through the wet slit of her girlfriend, lapping up every ounce of liquid arousal Arizona gave her. Keeping the licks long and slow, Callie felt her stomach appreciate every movement she did. All her senses were exposed and vulnerable when she tasted Arizona in her mouth, on her lips, everywhere. Humming into the dripping core, she felt Arizona writhe in pleasure as the vibration hit home and left the blonde nowhere but to rise. "Who needs panties, anyway?" Callie growled, making Arizona moan out loud and throw a hand to the back of Callie's head, keeping her in place.

"Not me-e-e-me."

* * *

><p>How was it possible to make so bad food? How was this even allowed to be called food? Callie looked at the…<em>sad excuse of a<em>…lasagna, screwing up her nose. There was no way anyone could find that delicious or eatable. Well, at least not if they'd tasted her lasagna…_now, that was delicious!_ Deciding on going for the chicken salad and a Sprite, Callie paid the bill and went looking for her preferred redhead.

"Over here, Cal."

Callie smiled at her best friend who flapped some sort of bread at her, telling her to join her at her single table. If anything in this hospital made her happy besides her being able to crack bones, fix limbs and make legs out of ivory jello…_yeah, awesomeness_…it was the possibility of hanging out and lunching with Addison when they on rare occasions had breaks together. Those moments gave her room to be Callie. And not Ortho God Callie or Girlfriend Callie. With Addison she could be Cool and Casual Callie. Not that she wasn't cool being the Ortho God and all, or casual around her girlfriend. This was just different. Being with Addison was different. And just like it should be. Placing her tray on the table, Callie sat down in front of her friend.

"Hi, how's it going? Haven't seen you since moving-day."

"You two kinda kicked me out, so I kept my distant," Addison shrugged, taking a bite of that dreadful pasta slash meat square dish.

"Aw, shut up! That's so not the reason," Callie laughed.

"Yeah okay. Not the reason at all. You see, being my best friend and all…you're entitled to know, but don't you go tell Mark or Yang or even Arizona, she might just wanna write a book about it," the redhead pointed her fork at Callie, a serious look plastered to her beautiful face.

"Ha, yup. She tends to do such things, doesn't she?" Callie laughed.

Of course Arizona wouldn't write books about their friends or their lives for that matter, that would just be all kinds of wrong. But she couldn't help teasing her apparently very serious friend.

"I mean it. No spilling! Not even if she tries to persuade you with hot, kinky, lesbian sex. You be strong, Torres!"

"Oh, god," Callie puffed as she tried to stifle an upcoming laugh. "What have you done?"

Taking a deep breath, Addison leaned over the table. "I've had sex!" she whispered, raising her eyebrows alarmingly high.

"Seriously? That's it? I'm not even sure Arizona would want to write a column about that," Callie smirked as she dug into her lunch.

"I mean… lots and lots of sex. Like an illegal amount of sex," Addison nodded slowly without blinking.

"And I take that that is bad?" Callie drew not sure of how she was suppose to react to this sort of information.

"It is! I'm not that kind of woman!"

"Ahem," Callie coughed before sticking the straw into her Sprite, and suck up a big gulp of sprinkled sugar water.

"Not anymore!"

"Hmmm… He's hot?"

"Like you wouldn't believe it…"

"That hot, huh?"

"But he's so young," Addison whined. "And before you say anything about him having a mature mind or old soul or the greatness of sex with younger people, I'll have to inform you that such men just don't exist. They don't, they just don't."

"I wasn't gonna say any of that," Callie shrugged trying to keep a straight face. Watching her friend going at it like she had some kind of preacher up her but, made Callie want to burst out laughing but she knew she couldn't. Not right now anyway. She needed to show some kind of support because having had a lot of sex somehow had her best friend going mad.

"It was Alex!" she blurted out, breaking Callie's train of thoughts.

"WHAT?" almost choking on her straw, Callie shot the upper part of her body in over the table. "Alex? Like in resident Karev, Alex?"

"Hey, hello…could you keep it down, please? Not so happy about people knowing about my love life as you are."

"Alex?" Callie whispered, calming herself down by moving the straw up and down.

Addison just nodded, pursing her lips into a pouty mouth, her lipstick making the look on her face very sexy…_she didn't even try, no wonder she'd ended up with Karev_.

"Sophisticated!"

"Oh, will you shut it. You've been there yourself once upon a time."

"When I was lost and very confused," Callie smirked.

"Yeah well, maybe I'm just as lost and confused about life and what I want with it as you were," she rebuked, jerking her head.

"I doubt that. But if you say so," Callie casually picked up her fork and continued eating her lunch.

"I do say so. You know what? I think I see everything much clearer now," Addison stated as she took a bite of her lukewarm lasagna.

"You do sound completely balanced, yes. Good for you," Callie chuckled.

"I mean it. Sex with Alex has somehow opened my mind and made me-"

"A sex crazed animal again?" she cut the redhead off, grinning wildly at the sigh it gained her.

"Oh my god, you're right."

Patting Addison on the shoulder, as the redhead leaned her arm on the table to rest her head in her hand, Callie felt her lab coat vibrate. Pulling out the item, Callie couldn't help the big smile appearing on her face. Nothing could ever fail at dating a poet – she even made texting poetic…_and extremely hot_.

**If I say I'm longing to touch you  
><strong>**and what I like to do starts with S and ends with -CREW  
><strong>**If I say On-Call room 2  
><strong>**then what would you do?**

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're sexting while I eat my lunch? Classy," Addison groaned, sticking her fork into the pasta and tossing it around on the plate. "I hate you. And I hate Arizona. And I hate your relationship. And the fact that you get regular sex while I only get incubator-candy which, let's face it, only leaves me with a big aching in my teeth."

"And your vagina," Callie added as she rose. "I'll see you around, Addie."

"You're leaving me? After I just poured my heart out to you?" she rolled her eyes at the Latina.

"Yes, because all this talk about sex has got my very sexy girlfriend to magically appear in one of the on-call rooms inside of this hospital," Callie blew a kiss Addison's way as she spun on her heels.

"Oh, I'll clean up after you. Don't mention it," Addison called after her.

* * *

><p>As Callie led Arizona out of the on-call room, both wearing equally big smiles and flushed cheeks, she couldn't be happier. She'd got the girl, she rocked at her job and she had the upcoming weekend off. Taking Arizona's hand in hers as the waited for the elevator to beep open, Arizona sighed. Turning her head to look at the blonde woman, Callie couldn't figure out how she all of a sudden could go from being sexy and bendy and bossy and satisfied to this sighing woman in a blink of an eye. Something just wasn't right. Still looking at the beautiful profile, she could almost hear Arizona's heartbeat and the wheels in her head working. Callie squeezed Arizona's hand which got the blonde hair to bounce lightly as she turned her head to look at her. The smile Callie received wasn't genuine; something bothered her girlfriend and if she wasn't going to tell her, Callie would drag it out even if it meant she'd had to make the secretive writer rear.<p>

"Arizona, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, really," she answered trying to cover her thoughts with another weak smile. "I'm fine."

Raising an eyebrow, Callie didn't buy it. "Come on, Arizona. You can't look like that and then tell me you're fine. Because clearly you aren't. Please, tell me," she tried while Arizona pushed the elevator button again.

"Jeez, this is taking far too long. Your elevator sucks."

"You're stalling. Please, tell me, honey."

With a shaky break Arizona turned her body to look straight at Callie. Catching the pools of sky before her, Callie gave her a warm, encouraging smile. "Okay, these meetings…" Arizona began.

"The frequently secretive meetings," Callie stated finally getting why her girlfriend had spun so suddenly. "Go on."

"You know, they've been hogging me…my publisher and manager…and asking me for new scripts and material for new releases, and you know I've been writing because, well because I can't not write but now they want this idea I've been writing on. And I love it. The idea, not the idea of them wanting my idea. And it's really just some idea that somehow along the way sprang to me and I actually can't get the idea out of my mind now. Because I live the idea every day and I love it. But now they love it too and would actually publish it as a novel," Arizona nervously rambled.

"A novel? Baby, that's amazing!" Callie exclaimed, pulling Arizona into her arms and hugging her tight. Breaking the hug, she searched for the same excitement in her girlfriend's eyes. "Aren't you excited? It's gonna be so great, Arizona. Your first real novel! That's amazing, you're amazing!" Grinning proudly, she pulled Arizona in for a sweet kiss. "I'm so proud of you!"

"You are?" Arizona asked insecure. "You don't even know what the novel's about."

"I am. I'm so, so, so proud of you," she smiled lovingly not getting where her secure and self-assuring writer of a girlfriend had gone. "Baby, I am. Okay? Now tell what this fantastic novel is going to be about," Callie requested as her hands came to rest upon Arizona's shoulder to give her physical as well as mental support.

The beep of the elevator made a green light appear as the doors came to open, making Arizona take one step towards the carriage. "They want me to write our story."

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's out there. How will Callie react? And is it <strong>_really_** as it seems?  
>Well, you tell me...<br>Thanks for reading :-)**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: I've got some reviews from new readers which made me unbelievably happy. You guys are very kind! Thank you for reading.**

**AN/2: Some of you had thought the big secret to be a world tour, some of you had thought it to be another book. So some of you are very clever :-) Now let's see how Callie reacts to the fact that her life will be in the spotlight once again. **

**AN/3: For the poetry loving readers, heads up!**

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV<p>

All of Callie's excitement shone right out of her and it was really hard for Arizona to cope with the fact, that she couldn't foretell the coming moment after telling her girlfriend what this novel…_NOVEL!_...would be about. She could read Callie like an open book…_ha, the irony_…most of the times, actually almost always, but now it was like looking at a thunderstorm. Never knowing what would happen next; would it blow, would it calm, would it disappear like a last breath, would it ignite in flames and tear through everything on its way? Arizona was lost, and she didn't like that feeling. The smile that grew on Callie's face made the whole situation reel even more. She'd been able to push back the thoughts while they had gotten each other off in the on-call room, quick and dirty, and it had been great. It had been amazing and it had taken some of the stress off of Arizona's mind. But now, now it had attacked her again. She knew now was the time to tell Callie because the more she waited, the more Callie would blow up for not telling her and that even though she would be pleased by the idea.

Accepting the sweet kiss Callie gave her, Arizona let out a small sigh.

"I'm so proud of you!" Callie confirmed.

"You are?" Arizona asked insecure. "You don't even know what the novel's about."

"I am. I'm so, so, so proud of you," Callie smiled and Arizona could see that she was without a doubt very, very proud of her. It warmed her to her soul and she knew that now was indeed the right time to spill the beans. "Baby, I am. Okay? Now tell me what this fantastic novel is going to be about," Callie requested as her hands came to rest upon Arizona's shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, Arizona slid one step sideways to get closer to the newly arrived elevator, just in case she'd need an escape ride. "They want me to write our story."

When she'd uttered those words the world stopped. Everything around them faded out as Arizona awaited her girlfriend's response to what she'd just sprung upon her. The hands on her shoulders removed themselves as Arizona tried reading the expression on Callie's face; the beautiful brown in her eyes glistening, the jaw line sat and the plump lips sucked in and hid all the while her hands rubbed against each other. It was clear to Arizona that Callie thought and not just as in her usual kind of thinking. This was big. She thought and she thought hard.

"Is this now I run?" Arizona chanced not knowing if the fiery Latina would want to deal with this new information by herself or with her being around.

"Don't you run away from me, Arizona," Callie growled, taking Arizona by surprise…_yep, thunderstorm explosion incoming._

"Okay, got it!" she quickly responded, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "So, you wanna take this in private or?"

"Shut it."

"Oh, okay," lowering her head to her chest, Arizona inhaled a deep breath. If this was the way Callie needed to react, this was how it was going to be…_now._ After all it did actually concern the raven haired beauty in front of her. Arizona was asking Callie…_in between the lines, of course_…to let her write her part of their joined story. And that wasn't a picnic, Arizona knew that. So she let her girlfriend spit, she let her think and most of all she let her control time.

Carefully looking around, Arizona caught stares from curious nurses and wandering doctors, even patients and their relatives had somehow found a way to lurk and eavesdrop in on their conversation…_or more like one-way conversation._ When Callie finally sighed, Arizona turned her head to catch the eyes looking at her. Sensing the breath had been Callie's release, Arizona tilted her head to silently ask if the thunder had blown over or if she should find a shelter for the upcoming storm.

"You sure know how to spike up my life, you know that right?" Callie finally spoke.

"I-I don't…I don't know what that means," Arizona sighed, her voice nearly a whisper.

"Arizona," she took her hand as the shadow of a smile crossed her lips.

This was torture. Why couldn't she just tell her? Why couldn't she just rip off the band aid so she could mourn the lost consolation or praise the scar's healing? This wasn't fair. "Callie?" she questioned, her eyes seeking answers as much as her heart did.

"You're telling me this just before I have to go into surgery. You're telling me this just after we had sex. You're telling me this just as you're about to leave. You suck at picking the right time."

"I know and I'm sorry and…I still don't know what you mean," she sighed.

"Then stop bragging about you being such a damn good writer who knows how to read between the lines, because clearly you suck at that too," Callie's forced laugh resonated in the hospital corridor.

"I do not! Okay, maybe right now but that's only because…that's because you, you…arrrgh, you frustrate me sometimes," Arizona groaned in frustration, palming her face. "I don't know what you mean, I mean…what you think…about all of this."

"Look," Callie looked at her watch as she stroked Arizona's upper arm. "I need to go scrub in now. We'll talk at home, okay?"

Not catching up on anything, Arizona was almost about to pull a tantrum. She had just revealed something very big and somehow Callie wouldn't show her respond towards the revealing now, but Arizona needed to know. She needed to know if she could let herself breathe again or if she was about to lose the only thing keeping her steady; her relationship. As Callie leaned in to kiss her goodbye on the cheek, Arizona grasped Callie's lab coat, keeping the Latina from leaning back.

"Are we okay?" she whispered as their eyes were mere inches apart. When all she got was a whip of kiwi scent washing upon her face as Callie breathed, she tried again. "Are we? Or should I prepare myself for lots and lots of sleepless nights?"

Callie didn't give away any kind of sign nor did she wriggle herself out of Arizona's grasp. And the stalling was killing Arizona. "Say something, I need you to say something," she begged, not caring about the onlookers. She needed her girlfriend to stay because once again had she brought herself into this position. Once again had she dragged Callie with her, so naturally she was here again; begging her girlfriend to say something and never leave.

"We. Are…okay." The words hit Arizona in the stomach, in her heart, in her crazy mind. "But we need to talk," Callie requested as she pulled away. "We need to talk about this. I need for us to talk this through."

"We'll talk!" Arizona agreed rapidly, wanting to make her girlfriend know that she wouldn't want to do anything other than talk. She'd talk and she'd talk to the crack of dawn if that was what Callie wanted. She wouldn't let the whole diary episode repeat itself.

"Good," Callie smiled. "Now I really have to go. I'll see you at home?"

"Yup," Arizona's throat was blocked and all she managed to form was a plop sound, which she cursed herself for letting out…_nice answer, Robbins. Of all the words in the dictionary, you go for this non-word…jeez._

As Callie squeezed Arizona's hand in her way past her, Arizona let out a heavy sigh. She could do this, she could be the good girlfriend; go home and comfortably wait until Callie got home and they would take. Yes, she could do that. Pressing the button for what felt like the 10th time, Arizona waited for the carriage to come and take her out of this madhouse.

* * *

><p>Lying on her stomach in the middle of the bed, Arizona threw another pen in the direction of the trash can beside her desk, and made a fist pump as the pen goaled right in. She'd been writing ever since she left the hospital because she didn't know what else to do with her time. Arizona knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything without thinking about what Callie had been thinking and was currently thinking, so she had turned to her every so true and helpful companions; pen and paper, heart and soul.<p>

Arizona had grabbed a pen, the notebook from Callie and a bowl of mixed nuts from the deli around the corner. Callie hated when she ate in bed but Callie wasn't home to spoil the fun right now…_can't have both the non-TV bedroom and the non-food bedroom!..._and she really didn't leave crumbles on the sheets, she didn't. Thinking about that, Callie only let her eat in bed when it meant sex before and after, and preferably pizza…_as if that didn't stain or crumble_? But Arizona wasn't one to complain about the pizza and sex, not at all. Scribbling another line in the book, Arizona looked out the window. It wasn't raining but it was gray and kind of windy. It was perfect. And as a bird flew by the window, Arizona bid down on her lip and added another line to her work.

**Cold meadows frame my mind while it spins, while it collects in kaleidoscopic slides.  
><strong>**Snow covers my blonde hair as I let the snowflakes dance around my twinkling body  
><strong>**because I want to dance, I have to dance.  
><strong>**But I can't dance without you, I can't hop; I cannot sashay in loneliness.  
><strong>**Cold meadows around my waist.**

**Turning treasure chests are filled with flashing hearts; spiraling red and turquoise – like a kiss.  
><strong>**And my insecurities fade when I find your name engraved in every lid.  
><strong>**Moonbeams curl my dress; leads me to where you're hiding from snowballs and sunburn.  
><strong>**I want to hold your hand, I need to feel you take me in.  
><strong>**Turning treasure chests upon my chest.  
><strong>

**Little stars are skipping on the Milky Way and penguins laugh – you are beautiful, again; always.  
><strong>**Winter loves my open heart, you call; you love my very soul.  
><strong>**Finding your eyes between every pair I cross, I take you by heart and lead you onto the dance floor.  
><strong>**You touch me, you see me; snowflakes cascade our love story.  
><strong>**Little stars are skipping on my future.**

"Who's grounded you?"

Haven't heard the front door or the bedroom door open, Arizona jerks her entire body, causing the bowl of nuts to tip and spill the salty balls.

"Jesus! Don't you knock?" Arizona spat as she sat up, trying to put the fugitives back in their bowl.

"I did and are you eating in my bed?" Callie arched an eyebrow, standing at the foot of the bed.

"I didn't hear you and no. I'm not eating in your bed, I'm eating in our bed."

"In that case I'm grounding you!" Callie ordered. "No nuts in my bed!"

Getting on her knees in the bed, Arizona squirmed herself closer to the foot where Callie was standing. "What did you just say?" Arizona widened her eyes.

"No nuts in my bed," Callie repeated, looking down at Arizona as she came close to her. They locked eyes and Arizona felt her body explode. Then they let go, then they let all that built up tension fly. Both laughing at the top of their lungs, Arizona bracing herself to Callie's hips and Callie bending her back backwards.

"No nuts in my bed," Arizona spoke between the fits of laughter. "God, you're so good with metaphors!"

"Learned from the best!" Callie smirked.

"God, I hope that's not me," she chuckled as their laughter slowly subsided.

Pushing Arizona down on the bed, Callie pressed herself on top of her. "Let's start over," she spoke softly, brushing a stray hair behind Arizona's ear. "Hi, I'm home."

Arizona's smile quickly turned from wide to super magic as she too tucked hair behind her girlfriend's beautiful face, caressing her cheek with her thumb. "I'm glad you're home," Arizona leaned up to kiss the plump lips, feeling her stomach flutter at the contact.

Breaking the kiss, Callie drew a finger from the beginning of Arizona's eyebrow to the other one's end, and tracing it down her cheek. "We need to talk about that novel."

"I know we do," Arizona replied. "Pizza?"

"Just pizza. No sex."

"No sex, just talking."

"Wow, you've grown," Callie said with a laugh as she pecked Arizona's lips, getting back on her feet.

"Shut it!" Arizona shouted after Callie who'd walked out of the room. "And order the pizza! Extra sauce."

* * *

><p>Arizona's feet were propped up on the headboard of the bed and the wall as she engulfed the mighty pizza, Callie sitting next to her and sipping her wine, one slice of pizza in hand. Sending Arizona a glare, Callie snorted. "I'm gonna kill you if you spill tomato sauce on the sheets."<p>

"Relax, Callie. It's not like I'm five or something," Arizona grinned up at her girlfriend.

"I know, that's why I'm afraid," she chuckled.

Puffing, Arizona swatted Callie with her free hand and bounced her feet at the wall. "Just eat your pizza!"

"It's kinda disturbing you lying like that…how do the pizza even get to your stomach?" Callie asked, placing her glass on the nightstand as she went to lie in the same position.

"You're a doctor, Calliope. I thought you knew that? What do they teach you at med. school?" Arizona teased. "But it's great right? I like my world a bit upside down sometimes."

"It is great," Callie chuckled, taking a bite of the pizza slice her hands held in front of her face.

As the silence slowly consumed the room, Arizona knew it was time. They couldn't stall the inevitable anymore. They needed to talk this over. It was all about timing, a thing their relationship hadn't experienced before. Their sudden meet…_which actually could be counted as the one and only time the timing had been right_…the Nelly situation, the diary episode, the San Francisco trip, the rambled moving in request, the mom meets girlfriend, the letter…_purple, fragranced letter from the past, grrr_…and now the novel. Nothing in their relationship had been either planned or timed, so now Arizona was confident enough to at least try and time this situation into their life. If Callie would let her.

"So." Arizona drawled, running her sock clad foot up and down Callie's sockless one.

"So," Callie repeated, none of them looking at each other but focused on their feet's tango on the wall.

"Our story…it's something, right?" she asked, noticing Callie's soft sigh.

"Our story," Callie said, her voice laced with nothing but love and affection. "Is perfect."

What did she just say? Did Callie actually call their story perfect? Arizona had to mentally shake her head and reverse time…_yep, perfect. She said perfect_…because that was pretty much the best…_perfect_…word to describe how she felt herself. Their story was perfect because they were perfect – together. They were perfect together because they made each other perfect. And having Callie realize that too made Arizona's hope rise.

"Perfect?"

"Perfect!" Callie intertwined her left leg with Arizona's right, still they didn't look at the other woman. "I understand why they'd want to publish it."

"Even with all the…all the episodes we've been through? You still think it's perfect?" Arizona asked timidly.

"That's what has made it perfect. We're here because we overcame all those obstacles, Arizona," Callie's voice was soft but secure. "And I know that you would write it perfectly because you're a very talented writer. Not just poet, you're a great writer. If someone is going to tell your story is might as well be you, wouldn't you think? I mean, you had your past stolen from you and no say afterwards. You have a say in this case and I trust you to do what you think is the right thing. I trust you to write our story as it should be written."

Arizona was speechless. She couldn't comprehend how Callie had come to that conclusion, but she had. And it was the best conclusion she'd ever heard because she was right. Her badass, rock star Ortho goddess was right.

"I know you probably thought I was gonna freak out and slam doors and rub your past in your face, and I'm gonna be honest with you…I was going to but then I thought about the road."

"The road?" Arizona had now lost the track of where Callie had been or were going.

"Yes, Arizona. The road that led us to where we are now and where we are going next. I thought about how much we've learned, how much I've learned while being with you. I deal with stuff now, or at least I want to and I try as best as I can. See, right now we're dealing, we're communicating. And maybe we wouldn't be doing this if it hadn't been for those stupid diaries," Callie turned to her side, pulling her legs down. Arizona could feel those brown beauties look right into her soul, even from the side.

"So, what you're saying is that…?"

"That you should write the book, Arizona. You should write it and you should be proud. Of your novel, of our story. Of yourself. Just as I am," Callie cupped Arizona's right cheek, turning her head so that they were facing each other. "Just as I am."

Arizona's breath got caught in her throat and she felt her tears burn the inside of her eyelids. She couldn't believe how she had been so lucky. How on Earth she'd been the chosen one to receive the amazing gift of love that was Calliope Torres. She must've done something right in the past. She must've done something to be blessed with having this beautiful, caring, considerate and bighearted woman loving her. All Arizona's dreams and hopes had nowhere in the past evolved around a raven haired Latina but now all they did were containing her. She wanted everything with Callie. She wanted everything life could offer them. Blinking back the now visible tears, Arizona took a shaky breath.

"I love you. So, so much, Calliope. I love you."

"And I love you," Callie smiled as she leaned in and made their lips meet in sweet, soft kiss. When their lips came apart, Callie spoke just inches away from Arizona's lips. "You better not call me Ruth or Karen," she growled as she nipped at the lip she found.

Arizona giggled as she mirrored Callie's position, turning on her side and draping an arm around the Latina's side. "Oh no, I'm gonna call you John. Or Michael. Or Adam, that's a good, strong biblical name."

"You're what?" Callie frowned, pulling away to look at Arizona.

"You don't like Adam? What about Elias then? Ooh, or Moses?"

"I don't wanna be a man and especially not a biblical man," Callie kicked Arizona's legs.

"So you don't think I should re-write our history into a very straight, heterosexual love story?" Arizona asked because she'd been thinking about that situation if Callie didn't want to put herself out there. Or at least her story.

"Well, are you straight?"

"In no way," she grinned.

"Then don't write it as a straight story. And please don't call me Ruth," Callie screwed up her face as she rolled her eyes.

"Karen it is then," Arizona laughed, pushing Callie on to her back and topping her. "Talking's done."

* * *

><p><strong>You know what to do - leave me your thoughts. Did you expect it? I see this as a big step in their relationship - they've finally learned to communicate and grown. I'm so proud of Callie :-)<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Great response, you guys! There were a few requests about Callie not taking the news that well and create some more drama but that's simply not going to happen…for three reasons.**

**1.)As a couple who's been together for a long time now, they've finally learned how to communicate and try and look though their partner's eyes. As a couple they've grown but also as secure human beings.  
><strong>**2.) If drama was to be put in again, the story would have no end and it needs an end. And with this chapter being the 'almost end', no drama like that will flare.  
><strong>**3.)And… Callie's awesome, she learns from the past!**

**AN/2: Special thanks to SuperMagicSmiles for interpreting and clarify her interpreting so beautifully.**

**Here's next installment. May it be something good.**

Callie's POV

"You need to take a break!" Callie called from the living room where she was flipping through their CDs. "Arizona, do you hear me? Take a break!" Finding a great album, she popped the disc into the stereo set and pressed play.

When she didn't get any sign of life from their bedroom, Callie trudged targeted towards the bedroom door Arizona had left ajar. The sight that met Callie as she pushed the door fully open almost made her lose her breath. It was simply beautiful; Arizona's left hand holding her head propped up as the right hand was writing…_and writing and writing and_…her face scrunched up in that specific way that easily gave away her focused state of mind, but still managed to let a smile ghost her lips. Callie noticed the untouched plate on Arizona's desk, the plate she'd placed there hours ago in the hopes of getting her stubborn girlfriend to eat. Obviously Callie's hope could take a long walk because the blonde writer was clearly busy, she hadn't even sipped at the chamomile tea…_or the ginger ale or the bottled water_. Callie knew that her girlfriend was a committed and focused writer, she knew that Arizona gave all her mind and soul when she wrote but she'd never witnessed her writing a book before. She had never been around to experience the book writing blonde. So it somehow scared her that Arizona was so distant. It wasn't all the time though, it was only when she withdrew herself from whatever she was or they were doing. And that had escalated these last weeks. They could be in the middle of playing a board game or doing the dishes when she would suddenly excuse herself for a moment to disappear in hours. Arizona could be in the shower, vacuuming the apartment even in the middle of expressing an opinion when she all of a sudden would retreat to be the writer Arizona Robbins. That scared Callie. It scared her because she missed her girlfriend. She missed her in all the ways you could miss a person, and it only made it all that much more of a hardship seeing the person you miss being so close but yet so far away. But as she leaned herself against the doorframe, observing her…_extremely smart, talented and stunning_…girlfriend she knew that she'd soon have her back again. She knew the more Arizona wrote the sooner she'd get her back. So Callie could…_try to_…sacrifice her own needs for Arizona's need to be fully invested in her work, after all it was one of the things Callie found very attractive in her girlfriend. But she also knew that writing non-stop without eating or drinking could make the blonde sick, so remembering why she had dared entering the lioness's cave in the first place, she closed the gap between them.

"Break, Arizona," she whispered to the blonde as she pressed a light kiss on the apex of the neatly shaped ear. "Break."

"Nnngh. Writing," she objected.

"I see that," Callie stated, now gently nuzzling her nose into the coconut scented hair. "But you need a break, honey."

"I need to write," Arizona countered not meeting Callie's caress.

"You need a break," she tried again. Leaning back, Callie massaged Arizona's spent muscles in her shoulders. "Wow."

"No peaking!" Arizona groaned quietly.

"I'm not peaking. I was wowing about the tension in your shoulders," Callie rebuked softly. "And besides, I know the story," she chuckled.

"Ha ha, you're so funny."

"More than you apparently," she puffed as she tapped her girlfriend's shoulders. "Now, stop writing. Come dance with me."

"Calliope…"

"No. Do not, do not Calliope me. You need to stop being a writer for a moment and be a girlfriend instead," Callie spoke as she searched for any kind of reaction from the occupied woman. "Arizona," she whined when nothing happened. "Please."

Arizona sighed as she put down the pen and turned her head to look at Callie. "What?"

"Dancing. With me. Now."

"I'm not in the mood for dancing," Arizona rubbed her temples.

"You're not in the mood for anything," Callie corrected her as she pushed out her lower lip. When all Arizona did was raising her eyebrow, Callie pouted. "Pleeeease, come dance with me."

"Alright alright, just let me finish," Arizona tried reasoning, smiling as she resumed to her writing. "5 minutes, promise," she mumbled.

"5 minutes!" Callie agreed as she walked out of the room, immediately headed towards the stereo. If Arizona would keep on writing, she should have some music to go along with it. That's what a good girlfriend would do…_or maybe the annoyed and self-pitied girlfriend in this case._

Cracking the volume up at its finest, Callie pulled her long sleeves of her blue blouse up to the middle of her arms, revealing tanned skin. As the kicked off her fluffy slippers, she began moving her hips to the beat of the music. Callie knew this song by heart; she knew every crack, every high pitch, every low blow of the track. She just knew it. And as she pushed out her hips when the rhythm required it, she sang. She sang from the top of her lungs. Not noticing the on looking woman standing in the doorway, Callie kept bouncing and singing her heart out. When the music was about to peak, a voice from the other side of the room joined in on the fun.

"Wait…And. Here. It. Comes," Arizona emphasized every word strongly as she moved towards Callie, a big smile plastered to her face.

As the song finally peaked, they let themselves be taken away by the beat and the music. Playfully grinding her butt into Arizona's front, Callie pursed her lips into a sexy pout as she bounced her head, making her loose hair fly around her face. Arizona laughed and shot Callie her characteristically smile as she too let her hips move and her head bounce, blonde curls framing her face as they cascaded in an impressive kind of fall. Grabbing Arizona's hips as she danced past her, Callie melted inside. This was what she desperately needed. The closeness of her girlfriend. Arizona's attention. And for them to be together in other ways than just eating and sleeping. This was what Callie missed. Arizona's happy laugh resonated in the entire apartment along with the beat of the music, and Callie felt herself being filled with contentment. As the song abruptly ended, Arizona flopped herself into the couch, trying to catch her breath. Callie quickly crossed the room to turn down the volume only to join the blonde on the couch a second later. They both grinned and looked at each other as their chests heaved and sunk, heaved and sunk. Callie's arms lied at her sides not able to move, Arizona's were placed behind her head. Propping her feet up on the coffee table, Arizona chuckled an uneven laugh.

"Thank you. I needed that," she confessed.

"Told you so!" Callie smirked, resting her head in the cushion behind her neck. "You should try listening to me some more. I'm quite the sage," she said between uneven breaths.

"Maybe I will," Arizona winked. "Well, thank you for the nice dance, Calliope Torres," rising from the couch, she rounded the corner of the coffee table, leaning down to kiss Callie's cheek. "I'm gonna go see how Jennie and Emma are doing."

"Seriously?" Callie snarled.

"What now? We danced," Arizona's eyes went wide in confusion.

"Really? You're giving me a kiss on the cheek and 3 and a half minute of your time? Really?"

Not catching any reason of why Callie's anger had risen, Arizona sighed. "What's with you? Why are you suddenly acting so strange?"

"What's with _me_? I tell you, Arizona Robbins," Callie snapped as she threw her arms in the air and let them fall down to her sides again with a big thud. "I'm sick of being alone…it's my day off and I've been looking forward to spend more than 30 minutes with my girlfriend, because this book…it affects both of us. You might be the one writing it but you're not alone in this process, I'm here too – if you haven't noticed."

Arizona didn't say anything but she didn't need to. Callie could see all the wheels churning inside her girlfriend's head as she told the blonde what was going on. And Callie was in automatic gear now, running downhill with no way to pull in, her tongue going 100 miles a minute as she unleashed weeks of boxed up emotions.

"Um…can I-"

"It's like you'd rather spend your time with me as the figure you've created in your book, but let me let you in on a little secret…Jennie doesn't love you, Jennie doesn't need you and Jennie sure as hell doesn't miss you," Callie cut Arizona off and kept on ranting, her voice angry and on the verge to crack any minute.

Arizona sat down on the coffee table, resting her elbows on her knees as she waited for Callie to finish.

"And I know I was the one telling you to write that stupid book, but I didn't tell you to forget all about me. Because that's what you have. You've forgotten about me," Callie took a quick breath. "And that's not okay, Arizona. Not okay. I might as well j-j-ju-just leave because you don't even notice if I'm here an-anyway," she bid as she tried to suppress her tears.

"You think I've forgotten about you?" Arizona asked when Callie finally took a long needed drag of air.

"You have!" she countered between clenched teeth.

"What do you think I'm doing while I'm writing? Thinking of Sangrias and sandy beaches?" Arizona raised an eyebrow. "I'm always thinking about you. I can't forget about you, I just can't. It's not an option."

"But," Callie sighed, her shoulders relaxing and her voice ghosting a whisper.

Arizona raised the other eyebrow as well, telling Callie not to go there but Callie couldn't help it. She felt forgotten, she felt alone, she felt neglected and it was three feelings she wasn't used to feel around Arizona. Because Arizona always made her feel appreciated, always – but now she felt like a shadow or a fly which Arizona flapped away as soon as she got close to her in some way.

"Callie," Arizona moved her hand to Callie's knee and stroked it gently. "Would you like a hug?"

Callie let a shaky breath escape her throat as her eyes glistened over. "I thought you'd never ask!" she sighed as a smile appeared in the corner of her mouth.

"C'mere," Arizona kneeled and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Callie. Never breaking the hug, Arizona moved herself onto the couch as she laid Callie down and nuzzled into the embrace. Callie felt her heart pound hard against her skin as Arizona hugged her tightly, as Arizona reassured her that she hadn't in fact forgotten about her and could never do so. Feeling Arizona place feather light kisses on the side of her neck, she let all her tension leave her body. She was safe…_for some time_…she was safe. Inhaling the coconut fragrance, Callie opened her eyes as they broke the embrace; hands coming to rest above their heads and intertwining between their bodies.

Arizona's head was still buried in the crook of Callie's neck when she suddenly murmured against skin. "Don't ever leave."

"What?" Callie asked, confused about what had made Arizona utter a request…_or demand_…like that.

"Don't ever leave," Arizona repeated, brushing her thumb over the back of Callie's hand. "You said you might as well just leave…but…don't ever leave – promise me that right now." Squeezing Callie's hand hard, Arizona made another confession. "I can't do this. I can't do this without you. I can't do anything without you."

"Hey," Callie softly spoke, hooking a finger under Arizona's chin to let the blonde find her gaze. When she found the blue pools staring right into her soul, Callie felt her heart move in her chest; Arizona was afraid just as she was afraid. "I'm not going anywhere!"

Arizona's eyes immediately shone and her lips curled into a sweet smile. Sealing the promise, Callie made their lips meet in a loving kiss as she cupped Arizona's cheek with their joined hands. "I'm not going anywhere, poetess."

The CD had long since played the last track, but Callie and Arizona were just lying in each other's arms without needing to say anything more. Callie kissed the forehead of the sleeping blonde, squirming closer to the warm body and draping one leg over Arizona's hip to keep her as close as possible. Feeling the weight that has been pressing her hard the last couple of weeks lift, Callie closed her eyes as she tied this moment to her soul.

* * *

><p>Callie pushed open the doors from OR 3, wearing a great smile as she went to inform the patient's wife. It had been a good day; she'd saved an ankle, fixed two ACLs and now replaced a shoulder…<em>Yep, badass, rock star, Ortho God with a scalpel strikes yet again! <em>After finding the wife and giving her the needed information about her husband's surgery, she headed for the nurses' station to fill out some charts. As she reached the counter and leaned against the end of it to scribble down information, a cranky looking Asian woman approached her.

"What's with the face? No bleeding hearts to cut in?" Callie laughed.

"Shut up. This day sucks!" Cristina spat. "And it's not even noon…Freaking healthy people."

"Yeah, how good would the world be if everyone ate French fries and peanutbutter cups all the time, huh?"

"Beauty!" she drawled.

"You're sick," Callie laughed again.

"You don't get to judge me, lady who finds joy in crushing people's bones. Me, I find joy in beating hearts."

"Ha, don't go all romantic on me, Yang. I'm not buying it," she smirked.

"Well, you should. Being with a freaking poet and all, you're supposed to buy that kind of crap," Cristina shrugged as she reached down to steal some chocolates from behind the counter and stuffing them into her mouth.

"Arizona doesn't go cheesy on me," Callie explained with a smile as she thought about the blonde writer. "She's…she's...she's just writing. A lot! She's writing a lot," she sighed.

"Awww, isn't State Name giving you enough attention? Boo-hoo," Cristina moved a hand to her eye and made the crying sign. "Grow up, Torres. Think about it, she'll be writing this apparently very interesting story of lesbian love and earn bucks of money, and buy you your own hospital…with lots and lots of sick people to cut in," she dreamed. "Aw, I want that. Tell her to buy me a hospital too!"

"You're completely disturbed!" Callie laughed at her previous roommate.

"Maybe. But I'm not the one running the halls of a hospital with a disgustingly big smile plastered to my already too perky looking face," jerking her head at Callie, Cristina shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" she chuckled.

"Well, isn't that speedy, crazy racing woman the one you share a bed with?" Cristina pointed at something behind Callie.

As Callie turned, she couldn't help but crack a big smile and softly chuckle. "Yeah. Yeah, that's the one," she grinned…_the one – the only one!_

Arizona was racing the halls, apologizing and smiling as she ran towards the glass doors of the Ortho Ward. Her face showing excitement all over while she voiced the beautiful honey Callie loved so much.

"CALLIE – I KNOW IT! I KNOW IT. I FINALLY KNOW IT," she shouted not caring about what anyone would think or the fact that she's in a hospital. "I KNOOOW IT."

* * *

><p><strong>There, you have it. Whatcha think? And what do you think Arizona finally knows?<strong>  
><strong>Tell me your thoughts :-)<strong>  
><strong>Next step is the final chapter!<strong>


	33. Chapter 33  Final chapter

**AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you. You've been so amazing and motivating throughout this whole story – my first attempt on writing fanfiction. So I owe you a lot because without you I wouldn't have kept on going. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've been enjoying writing it. It's been like my little baby and now it's all grown up. So prrrretty, so proud.  
><strong>**Your reviews and kind words have made my days so often, so once again I'll like to thank you – both ****the reviewing you's and the silent reading you's.  
>Now let's see how this'll all end. Excited? I know I am.<strong>

**Enjoy…and remember, a little poetry now and again isn't bad. Not bad at all.**

* * *

><p>Arizona's POV<p>

Arizona's fingers ghosted over the delicate surface, and she could almost see the containment just by touching. Her mind felt proud, her heart felt even prouder. She had done it, she had really done it. This wasn't another children's book, this wasn't another slim collection of her poetic thoughts. This was a novel. This was a…_freaking awesome_…novel. A pretty thick one nonetheless. And it was here novel, it was _her _pretty thick novel. Arizona's whole body quivered with delight and excitement. She had done it and she had done it good. Because the book was good, she knew that. The book was actually excellent. Callie had most definitely rewarded her when she had finished the final read-through on her laptop to proof-read and add or delete bits; she had indeed rewarded her and that very much to Arizona's pleasure…_so yeah, excellence!_ The book was excellent.

As her eyes locked themselves on the book's title, a big smile crossed her lips. It was beautiful. It couldn't be anything else. It just fitted. And the day it had hit her, she had dropped everything she was in the middle of doing and raced to the hospital. She hadn't cared that it maybe wouldn't be a big deal to Callie or that she might make a fool out of herself running through the hospital only to tell her girlfriend a title of a not even published book. She just hadn't cared. Arizona had needed her girlfriend to celebrate this huge event, because it really was an event. She hadn't been able to come up with a title or actually – that was a lie, because she'd come up with tons of titles but none of them just seemed right. And Callie hadn't been a very good help at all; she'd been telling her that each and every title were beautiful or good or just right because she had written them, and it really wasn't any kind of help. Callie was biased because she loved her and her writings, and Arizona knew that. So, Arizona had been on her own searching for the perfect title. And now she'd found it. Now it actually was the name of her book, her first novel. And it was really perfect. The fact that it hadn't occurred to her before, was beyond her. Because it really couldn't be anything else. So she was proud to say the least, and she was thankful.

Callie had been her rock throughout the whole writing process, she really had been a star. Even though her girlfriend had had her days where she'd been whining and bitching about the book and cursed herself for letting her write it. Arizona knew that she could be…_or actually it was a fact that she was_…very distant and kind of selfish when she wrote and it had made her previous girlfriends run off. But Arizona had trusted their strong relationship to make it, she had trusted their love to overcome yet another thing. And clearly it had. So Arizona was proud and very, very thankful. Thankful for Callie, for everything Callie had been and everything that she was and would sooner become. Callie had made her a better person, she had made her believe in things and she had made her see things she didn't know existed. And most of all, Callie had loved her, she had loved her in better and in worse. That love had made Arizona the person she was today and wished to stay forever as. So in reality gratitude was a big understatement. No words did what she felt regarding Callie justice and there would never be.

"Perfect," she murmured as she opened the book, flipping gently through the first blank pages and locked her eyes on the three sentences placed below the title. "Perfect!"

"Babe?" Callie called from the bedroom.

Arizona quickly tucked the book in her purse to hide it, just in time to smile at her girlfriend as she entered the living room.

"You ready?" she asked, shrugging into her leather jacket…_adding the sexy look she got going on the icing on the cake._

"Just about," Arizona smiled as she emptied her bottle of water. "Let's get the show started, huh?" she winked.

"You know it, babe," Callie played, wrapping her arms around Arizona's waist from the side and kissing her cheek. "You know it," she released the cheek with a smack.

"I do know it! I wrote the show," she chuckled, snaking a hand behind Callie to grab her ass and squeeze while the other gathered her purse.

"And I made the show possible," Callie added with a smirk.

"Yeah yeah, partly," Arizona growled playfully as she slapped Callie's ass and captured her lips in a kiss. "Let's go before they start our show without us," she smiled.

* * *

><p>The reception was casual or as casual as a book release could be. Arizona had requested for there to be no big fuss and just the cool, down to Earth feeling making the whole evening as low key as possible. It had somehow worked out and she praised her manager and publisher for having kept their words. The room oozed casual; the invited guests wearing jeans and fine shirts, the white wine circling in plain glasses and the newest of music softly beating out of the small speakers. Just like Arizona liked it; no fancy pants, no formalities and no red carpets or that sort of things. Taking Callie's hand in hers as they entered the room, Arizona sighed.<p>

"What's wrong? Nerves?" Callie asked concerned, turning her head to look at Arizona.

Looking around the room, Arizona sighed one more time. This was it, this was now her 'baby'…_their 'baby'_…was about to be born. Because this book, this story was their baby. It was their story, it was what they had been and how they had developed throughout all the twisted things life had thrown their way. It was a story of how they had grown as human beings and how faith and life work together in unstoppable and unpredictable ways. It was a bit of a journey and even though it was Jennie and Emma experiencing that said journey on paper, Callie and Arizona were the ones feeling the road move as they lived the journey. And it felt amazing! It felt amazing but at the same time if felt very scary, too. Arizona inhaled and let the air fill her lungs for a minute or two. As she held her breath and her eyes closed, she felt Callie stroking her hand with the one that wasn't holding hers. The air filled her lungs in a boost of satisfaction and for a moment Arizona saw light before her closed eyelids.

It all made sense now. Everything leading up to this moment in her life made sense. All the heartache, all the obstacles, all the tears, all the face slaps life had given her, all the confusion, all the humiliation and all the worries. It all made sense now because she had the woman that she loved more than anything in the world. She had her right beside her as she was about to let a milestone take place in her career. Arizona was beyond grateful, she couldn't not feel it. It was all over the place. She was all over the place. But she had Callie, she had Callie to keep her together. Arizona just hoped that the fact that Callie hadn't ran off…_left her_…when she had had a good reason to, was a symbol of what their future may hold. And Arizona hoped that she wasn't wrong.

"Are you gonna breathe soon? Because I kinda like having you around," Callie caressed her cheek as she slowly let the air leave her chest and opened her eyes. "Hi," brown eyes were immediately tuned in on blue and a sweet smile sprung from the Latina's lips.

"Hi," Arizona breathed, giving Callie's hand a final squeeze. "I'm okay, I'm okay. It's just…a lot, you know."

"I know. But you deserve it!" Callie leaned in to peck Arizona's lips but when she broke the kiss Arizona pulled her back in by the neck with her free hand, needing one more kiss to keep her upright. "Arizona…" Callie whispered.

"Mmmh," Arizona breathed as their lips came apart.

"Keep breathing…and go say hello to all your guests," Callie pecked her one last time before she shoved Arizona towards the awaiting crowd.

"Yes, Mom!" Arizona sighed as she walked toward the chatting and drinking people while Callie laughed behind her as she followed her track.

Someone rather important man or woman hosting this event had made sure to have a stage set up, a stage with a microphone and Arizona couldn't help the smile creeping its way off her lips as she pictured Callie upon it. She knew that Callie wasn't a big fan of stages…_at least not when it was herself being on them_…but tonight Arizona had something planned. Something that required Callie's present on that stage. The smile didn't go unnoticed as she mingled with the crowd which tonight also held the figures of Cristina and Mark as well as Addison..._of course!_ Suddenly she felt a hand grab her elbow, shoving her into a corner.

"Oh my God, Arizona. This is amazing like – a very big kind of amazing. I can't believe I'm actually here…with all these smart and important people. It's like peaking into the holy bible of literature gods. They're all here…I mean, look around…Oh my god, is that who I think it is?" Addison squealed in excitement, bouncing on her stilettos.

"Yep, that's Tina Shawn," Arizona smiled at the redhead. "And they're not gods, they're just authors. You save babies - you're a god," she told Addison who's eyes kept flicking from one famous author's face to another.

Addison puffed, brushing off Arizona's statement. "I have to go talk to her. Her books helped me through my divorce…they helped me A LOT," Addison nodded slowly. "But, but…what do I say? Oh my god, Arizona. What do I say to Tina Shawn?"

"Try 'Hi, I really like your dress' – that's always a start," Arizona chuckled.

"I'm not gay, you know," she raised an eyebrow. "I can't compliment the woman's dress, for god's sake. "

"I was kidding. God, I hadn't pictured you as the star-struck kinda woman," Arizona teased. "I mean, you don't go all crazy being around me," she shrugged.

"That's because you're just an annoying part of a disgustingly strong relationship which I can only dream about. So yeah, I just hate you."

"You love to hate me," Arizona grinned as she turned her head to find the figure of one certain Latina…_her Latina._ Callie had kind of disappeared the moment they had reached the middle of the floor which had Arizona feeling all weird.

Addison sensed Arizona's tension and nudged her side with her elbow. "You won't find her here," she smirked. "Not yet anyway," Addison winked as she turned on her heels to mingle between her idols.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Arizona called after the redhead but didn't get an answer. Letting Addison's mysteriously odd comment slide, Arizona headed towards her manager and publisher to get the show rolling…_but_ _where the heck did Callie go?_

Arizona felt her body jerk when her publisher tapped the microphone with a round of thuds, turning the upper part of her body towards the stage so she could see, her heart began to race. It was now her baby would be revealed for all the people gathered today, gathered because of her and her first novel. Arizona's heart was in every corner of the room, in every chink in the floor and in every dust particle floating in the air. But she missed something, something very important was missing. As a hand came to place itself at the back of her neck and softly fluffing the small hairs there, Arizona felt her body ease and relax. She knew that touch everywhere. She maybe knew it better than she knew her own. Sighing contently as the missing feeling went into thin air, she reached behind her to find the caressing hand's mate. Callie's hand intertwined with Arizona's in her lap while all eyes and ears were focused on the man on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention, please? I know you're all dying to know what Miss Robbins' new book is named and especially how it looks like and what beautiful road she will be taken us on with her first novel. I know I am," the man dressed in a casual suit spoke with a warm, grandfather voice. "But before we reveal tonight's center of attention, before Arizona will read you a teaser, someone else has asked to get a couple of minutes behind the mic. Miss Torres, the stage is yours," he smiled as he slid to the side, applauding Callie along with the other guests…_oh, so that what she's been up to!_

The hands Arizona had found comfort in suddenly removed themselves as Callie stood up, not looking at Arizona as she walked straight toward the stage. Her path was determined and Arizona couldn't help but softly bounce a little of amusement in her seat by the clenched fists Callie made as she went up the three steps. But why on Earth would Callie voluntary go on stage? Arizona had lost the fight to ordinary today, nothing really was as it had been but she wasn't going to question that right now because right now her girlfriend was about to do something she really feared. And all to for her?

"Um, h-hi," Callie puffed into the microphone making the entire room resonate. "I'm Arizona's…I'm Arizona's, um…" she stuttered, pulling a scrap of paper out of her cleavage…_I love you!_

"Can't hear ya!" Cristina called from the table next to theirs.

"Speak up, Torres!" Mark barked, lifting his glass.

"Girlfriend!" Callie spoke loud and clearly into the microphone. "I'm Arizona's girlfriend and I'd like to read you something. Her something. I'd like to read her something," she corrected herself in a shy tone, finally finding Arizona's eyes in the ocean of pairs looking at her. "I'd like to read her something."

Arizona was surprised to say the least. She hadn't expected anything like this to happen, actually she'd counted on her being the one to drag Callie up on the stage to thank her for being such a big support but her girlfriend clearly had other plans. And Arizona couldn't wait to see what those plans would be. Callie cleared her throat and held the piece of paper up into the light beside the microphone.

"Um, once upon a time I raced through…we raced, we raced through all of San Francisco to find a book. To find a book Arizona had already got a bunch of copies of which I didn't knew until she'd bought a fifth one," the crowd laughed at Callie's anecdote which made her relax…_all crowds loved her!_ "So I thought tonight would be a good night to express to Arizona why I enjoyed racing through all those stupid bookstores. And I've chosen something I know she'll appreciate, because in her opinion…he's the best you can ever be."

The room was filled with small chuckles and excited gasps, Arizona sitting on the very edge of her chair wanting to remember every line Callie spoke.

"**I carry your heart with me (I carry it in  
><strong>**my heart) I am never without it (anywhere  
><strong>**I go you go, my dear; and whatever is done  
><strong>**by only me is your doing; my darling)**

**I fear  
><strong>**no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet) I want  
><strong>**no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)  
><strong>**and it's you are the whatever a moon has always meant  
><strong>**and whatever a sun will always sing is you  
><strong>

**here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
><strong>**(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
><strong>**and the sky of the sky of a tree called life; which grows  
><strong>**higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)  
><strong>**and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart**

**I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)"**

Everyone held their breaths as Callie spoke the last words in slow motion. Arizona's eyes never leaving Callie's. Arizona's heart never leaving Callie's. What was she supposed to do now? How was she supposed to say anything? Arizona felt her entire vocabulary vanish and disappear and fail her all at once. She hadn't any words left; she hadn't anything left besides the crazily big amount of love and astonishment towards Callie. Once again her girlfriend had taken her aback, surprised her in a way she hadn't thought possible. It was in moments like this Arizona knew they were meant to be together, that they had been destined to be together from the very beginning of life. Nothing else would make sense. But the love she felt for Callie, as difficult and twisted it could get some days, was something she knew was the only thing that would ever make sense. It was simple because everything she did made sense when she had Callie next to her. And now her girlfriend was standing on a stage, in front of a crowd, reading her, her favorite love poem from her favorite poet. Arizona couldn't breathe.

"I'm so very proud of you, Arizona," Callie smiled. "And I can't wait to see that damn book now," she laughed which got the entire room to go into a hearty laugh as well. Stepping down from the stage and crossing the little space between it and the table they were placed at, Callie smiled and nodded to all the people aw-ing at her little speech.

Arizona quickly grasped Callie's wrist as she casually slid past her, pulling her down so they were eye leveled. Not wasting any second, Arizona sealed Callie's poetry reading with a passionate kiss; making it deep but still keeping it somehow decent. As they finally detached themselves from the needed lip contact, Arizona's super magic smile appeared on full speed.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

"And I'm in love with you, too."

"Did I mention that I love you?" she grinned.

"Did you?" Callie rolled her eyes, smirking.

"I love you."

"Oh was that what you said?" she chuckled, pecking Arizona's lips. "Good to know. Now, focus on the man on the stage, poetess. It's all about you now."

"It's our story. It's about us. It's always about us," Arizona stated with another kiss and then letting Callie place herself back in her seat.

Now was the time they'd all been waiting for, her manager and publisher both oozed pride and excitement as they pulled down the big silk fabric that hided a big picture of the novel. People gasped, oh-ed and clapped excitedly when the picture revealed the book, all the while Arizona sat comfortably in her seat, smiling brightly. The book's cover was white, Arizona's name written in big, silver paled letters at the top. In the middle was black capital letters making the book's title "_When Life Begins_", and below the title a linked pen and scalpel made a fine line with the dusty gray subtitle _"– a story behind poetry and scalpels"._ To say Arizona was pleased with the outcome of the design was an understatement. It was absolutely beautiful.

Books were being handed out as Arizona's manager spoke of how the idea had gotten into his head…_yeah right, buddy_…as people flipped through pages, lightly chatted and admired the look of the book. When it finally became Arizona's turn to make an appearance on stage, she gracefully raised and pushed in her chair. As she walked past the neighbor table to get to the spotlight on the stage, Cristina grabbed her arm.

_"_You think she'll get that?" she pointed at the lines written in italics below the title on page 3.

_**For Calliope,  
><strong>__**Life is beautiful because you've chosen to be in it with me…  
><strong>__**Forever?**_

"You could just have written 'Will you marry me' instead of that crap, you know," Cristina crinkled her nose as she shrugged and emptied a glass of wine.

"That'd just be too obvious," Arizona winked at the Asian woman only to turn her gaze to watch her girlfriend who had her head dipped low into the book; her eyes getting wider as her smile tucked on her eyelashes. When she finally looked up, brown eyes meeting blue, Arizona knew that the many attempts on teaching Callie how to read between the lines had finally paid off.

"Really?" Callie mouthed from across the table.

"Really, really," Arizona mouthed back as her characteristically smile bloomed because of the beautiful woman sitting at the table next to where she stood, grinning like a love-struck teenager…_really, really!_

* * *

><p><strong>So this is here it all ends. I hope you like how I took it, if not... that's just too bad.<strong>  
><strong>Again, I'd like to thank you for sticking to this story even through the bad times - you rock!<strong>  
><strong>Now, please let me know what you think of the final chapter or maybe the whole story in itself, I'd really appreciate it.<strong>  
><strong>And when you're done, go take a look on my new fic "Flavour My World" :-)<strong>

**The poem used in this chapter is written by E. E. Cummings and is called "I carry your heart with me" - and if you don't know his work now is the time to start reading it. No excuse!**


End file.
